Twenty-Four Months
by xXxSimonexXx
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are two people in love. They live together, and have done so, for the last 2 years, and now they want to start a small family. Small is not exactly what they got. Now the two of them are in a rush against time, as they're dealing with the ups and down of being pregnant... with sextuplets!
1. Prologue

**Title:** Twenty-Four Months

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Sexual contest – man on man, swearing, homophobic slurs and mpreg.. Big time mpreg!

**Disclaimers:** I own none of the characters whose name you recognize... sadly.

**Summary:** Blaine and Kurt are two people in love. They live together, and have done so, for the last 2 years, and now they want to start a small family. Small is not exactly what they got.

**A/N:** The story is not canon – they didn't meet in High School – but their story will be told little by little, so no reason to spoil it just yet ;)

– – – – – – – – – –

_Prologue_

– – – – – – – – – –

A soft beam of light was what woke Kurt up that morning. He smiled softly into his partner's chest, gently rubbing his nose on his neck and chuckled just a bit when he felt one of Blaine's untamed morning curls tickle his nose. Blaine had woken as well, he didn't exactly know when he'd woken up, but sometime between Kurt nudging closer and him giggling. He bent his head a little, looking down at Kurt, who had now closed his eyes, and smiled. A small blow from his lips sent a shiver down Kurt's spine when it reached him. He turned his head and stared up into his boyfriend's hazel eyes.

"God morning," his voice was raw, but it was the sexiest voice Blaine had ever heard. Just a tad lower than his normal voice.

Blaine grinned even further at the acknowledgement, and was about to reply his own words of '_good morning_', when Kurt lifted his head just a tad and leaned down into a wet, yet soft morning kiss. Both men deepened the kiss as if their lives depended on it, and the older breathed in the scent of the other. Kurt let put a content sigh, before he pulled away and rose from the bed. The white blanket fell from his naked from like a feather across his body, arousing his boyfriend.

He enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend's protruding buttocks; he moved slowly towards Kurt's side of the bed. "You're beautiful, you know that right?" he said once he'd reached the edge and reached out to touch Kurt's right butt cheek. He ran his hand up and down the fair swell, receiving a chilling smile from Kurt.

"Or so you tell me," Kurt said – he relaxed his butt and let the soothing touch caress it. He bend down slowly, his arms holding him up as he stared down at his lover. Blaine's blanket had switched a bit, leaving almost nothing to the imagination; it had gathered around his lower hip, and the thin line of dark hair that ran from just an inch underneath Blaine's bellybutton disappeared underneath the silk blanket, making Kurt's member buzz.

"Well it's true." Blaine smiled, reaching up, cupping Kurt's neck and pulled him back into bed, smashing his lips to Kurt's sloppily.

Kurt chuckled happily and kissed him back; the kiss was much like the one from just a moment before. The kiss was, in fact, much like every kiss the two had ever shared since the rainy day that they met in Carl's Clothing-shop circa three years ago. He climbed on top of Blaine with a great haste, removing the blanket while he did so and pressed their pelvis together. The connection sent a chill down both of them; Kurt let out a soft sigh and Blaine a deep moan.

They explored each other's mouths like they explored them many times before, gently thrusting their hips up and down, back and forth. A little harder thrust from Blaine caused a small, almost sophisticated moan to leave Kurt's lips; he pulled away for a second to exhale deeply, before he pressed their lips together once more, and continued rubbing against Blaine.

The atmosphere in the room changed slowly; the temperature rose and the humidity clocked together. Kurt broke from the kiss and bit his lower lip.

"Don't do that," Blaine said, and cupped Kurt's face. He leaned up and kissed him – a short kiss, not even a second. Once he rested his head on the pillow once more, the two love-struck men stared into each other's eyes.

Kurt's eyes went from side to side; it still amazed him how much Blaine's hazel eyes matched his tanned olive skin so perfectly. Blaine was, through and though, the most beautiful man Kurt had ever met. He leaned down a bit and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck, resting his chin against the younger man's shoulder. "You take my breath away," he whispered, placing a few soundless kisses on Blaine's neck. "So proud that you're mine."

Blaine's eyelids closed slowly and not entirely; the white form his eyes could still be seen, but he was comfortable. And aroused. His movements eased slightly. He wanted to mutter sweet compliments in return to Kurt, but he was too aroused to form even the simplest of sentences. Instead, he showed his boyfriend his appreciation through physical touch and pleased sounds and grunts.

As they continued to thrust down towards each other, Blaine's dick slipped slightly and gently pressed against Kurt's anus. Blaine opened his eyes halfway, and watched as Kurt did the same. They silently agreed on what they wanted, and Blaine pushed Kurt back just enough so that he could reach for the bedroom nightstand.

"No," Kurt breathed. "No condom."

Blaine smiled and nodded; from the beginning of their relationship, both Blaine and Kurt had been very open about their wish to start a family, but so far they've both felt too young both age-wise, but also relationship-wise. They had, after all, only known each other for three years, and dated for two and a half. But now, they both knew that they were ready. They were soul mates, and they wanted to start a family.

With a little more pressure, Blaine started to press into Kurt, receiving a sweetened moan. Using the precum leaking from his member, Blaine pressed all the way in and stilled once he completely filled Kurt.

A small buck of the hips signaled for Blaine to start, and he gently did so. Kurt slowly pulled his legs up, his bend knees almost reaching his chest. They still lay chest against chest, and ever so often they would kiss. Once in a while, Kurt would press down to meet Blaine's thrusts.

Blaine's hands roamed all over Kurt. Back, butt, hair, nipples. He couldn't get enough of the older male. He was perfection in his eyes. A small thrust from Kurt's side, had Blaine's eyes roll back into his head. He moaned, loudly this time, and thrust back up into Kurt a little harder than before.

Both didn't last very long and came after only a few thrusts, but they didn't mind. A morning quickie didn't have to last long to mean something; as long as it was lovemaking. Kurt had long since declared that anything that couldn't be considered lovemaking was out of the question - 'I am not dressing up as a silly schoolgirl, Blaine. You're gay, not a pedophile.'

"Wow," Blaine breathed, gently pushing his husband away from his sticky chest, cuddling him close to his side. "You seriously never cease to amaze me, Love."

Kurt grinned, and kissed Blaine's lips, somewhat proud of the pinkness around them. "Let's shower before we're both fired for being late.. again."

– – – – – – – – – –

"They called from '_Chanel_' again," Isabelle said as she walked into the room dressed in a tickle me pink dress that stopped just below the knees. "Their Creative Director wants to do a photo shoot for Vogue to publish."

Kurt's eyes widened at the mention of the Creative Director, and immediately questioned his own ears and sanity. "You mean _the_ Creative Director for Chanel?_ Peter Philips_?"

Isabelle stopped her walking and turned towards Kurt with a smile. "Of course. Peter is a good friend of mine, we dine regularly." She couldn't help but chuckle when the last statement made Kurt's eyebrows rise even more. He looked almost comical, though still very cute. She continued, "well, he called me this morning and asked if we had any special color theme sett for our next issue, or if he could just snap some photos of the latest fashion ins. I told him that I wasn't sure yet, but that he gave me some wonderful ideas. So, I was thinking of an orange, feathery theme for our October spread."

One of Isabelle's assistants immediately started writing ideas down, sketching small figures with big boas and thin, 13-inch heels.

"Maybe we could have a Halloween inspired theme. It would give us a great option for using orange, you know, pumpkins, orange on the dresses. Models dressed as wicked witches," said Paul, another one of the assistants.

Kurt shivered at the thought, and quickly raised his hand. At the nod from Isabelle, he quickly lowered it again, clasped it together with his other hand and folded his legs tight underneath the table. "Who ever said that orange is the new pink is seriously disturbed," he started off.

"Are you quoting 'Legally Blond'?" asked Ashley, the assistant who was sketching.

With an offended expression, his nose slightly raised in the air, Kurt snapped back. "Of course I am. That movie is God's gift to blonde nerds and fashion loving gays. Anyway, orange won't do, it's tacky and not to mention cliché."

"Cliché how?" asked Isabelle.

"Orange for the October issue is what every other magazine is going to do as well. Besides, last years October issue was orange, so we'd actually not only be copying other magazines, but our own as well. I say that we give Mr. Phillips a call and asks him what he had in mind, color-wise. If he says orange, may I rest in peace if he does, we'll go with orange, and if he says stripes or pink or feathers or anything else we'll go with that."

Isabelle nodded, her eyes squinting a bit, indicating that her mind was in process of thinking of something that might end up huge. "You're right, Kurt. Peter would know what's in store for Chanel. I'll call him immediately." She quickly got up and left, leaving the five assistants alone in the conference room.

Paul scowled a little, mumbling something about 'kissing Isabelle's ass' and 'Isabelle's favorite', but Kurt simply ignored him. He leaned over towards Ashley, declaring that he was going out for lunch and simply got up after that. He didn't wait for an answer, nor for Isabelle's return. Paul was right – Kurt _was_ Isabelle's favorite, which often meant that he got the last word.

– – – – – – – – – –

Kurt sipped softly at his grande nonfat mocha, which today contained a small splash of whipped cream that stuck to his invisible mustache. He smiled dreamily when the bitter taste hit him, and for a soft moment he closed his eyes and devoured the moment of time.

"And I'm telling you Kurt, that _hoe_ is all over him. I went to _his_ apartment yesterday, and she was there. All red and awful," screeched Rachel, breaking the slumber silent Kurt a mere moment before had enjoyed. At the rude interruption of daydreaming, Kurt had startled a bit and almost spilled his coffee all over him, but he ignored that fact very quickly – it _didn't _happen, and his Marc Jacob's pants were still existing.

"Rachel, you do kno-"

"And she's messy too. Her bras, God awful – you'd hate them – and her underwear are everywhere. How unsanitary!"

Kurt pressed his lips together and hummed a small response, as he lifted his coffee-filled cup to his lips and slowly sipped. "You do know that it's technically _her_ apartment, right?" he said once he'd slurped the hot liquid down.

"I don't care. It's gross and messy and just... gross!" Rachel had a thing against Finn's new girlfriend. '_New_' wasn't the right word – he had dated Jessica for a good eight months now, and living together for three.

"Rachel, I love you, but now you're driving me crazy. Let's just enjoy coffee together, before we go to Sandy's for lunch. I am not in the mood, and I am sporting a headache."

Rachel look aggravated, to say the least, but a second later, her face softened out and she nodded. "Of course," she said. She grabbed her coffee and tipped her head far back, drinking the last few drops of coffee. "You're right."

"Of course I am," Kurt said with a knowing smile.

Rachel left to throw away her used coffee cup, and once she returned she turned to Kurt with a questioning expression. "How's everything between you and Blaine?"

Kurt, who was his coffee at that very moment, stilled. His eyes unfocused slightly. "Everything's fine," he said in a quiet voice. Everything was fine, truthfully. But - him and Blaine had tried for a baby for a few months now and...

"Still not pregnant?"

Kurt shook his head. No, he still wasn't pregnant.

– – – – – – – – – –

"Blaine, have you talked with Mr. Benton yet?"

Blaine, who was buried underneath piles of paperwork, looked up with tired, eyes at his brother. He blinked, finding it hard to lift his heavy and swollen eyelids. "Huh?"

Cooper chuckled, exhausted himself, and entered the room. He took a seat in Blaine's chair '_for costumer's only, Coop!'_ and took his brother's hand in his. His eyes quickly scanned the white, yellow and grey papers: evidence, autopsy, witness declarations, interrogations and etcetera where what hid themselves in the hundreds of papers stacked all over Blaine's otherwise oak-brown office table

"Do us all a favor and go home. Go home to Kurt, chill in front of the flimmer and relax. We both know that you need it."

Blaine sighed and pulled his hand away from his brother's hold. He started to collect the thousands of wild spread papers, neatly putting them back in each of their respective folders. "You know I can't do that, Coop. Mr. Benton's trial is in a few months and I need to up myself if we're to have a chance at winning this." He looked up from the papers, and stared into ocean blue eyes belonging to Cooper Anderson. It was amazing how different they were, yet still so alike. "He's innocent."

"Of course he is, baby Bee. But you cannot win this case for him if you're sleep deprived and overworked. With a tired mind you oversee details, but with a fresh one, you-"

"Win the case."

Cooper smiled. "You win the case." He reached out and pulled a loose curl away from Blaine's face. "You're a great attorney and Mr. Benton knows that. That's why he requested you to defend him in this case. He didn't choose dad or me or Carl, Peter, Shannon or Deborah. He chose you. Now, I am sure that Mr. Benton would understand if you went home to your boyfriend and loved him a bit. It's past ten already. You've been here for _hours_, and I am sure that Kurt has texted you at least a dozen times since five, asking where the hell you are at."

Blaine smiled. "Yeah," he answered a bit sheepishly.

"I know, because Anna-Louise has done the same. She had to tuck in Anthony alone."

"You should get home too," pointed the younger brother. "I'll go home if you go."

Cooper chuckled slightly; his laugh always calmed Blaine down. He sounded so natural, and it always comforted him in the worst of times. "You know how to deal, Bee, I'll give you that. Give me five minutes to clean up and I'll give you a lift home. No need for you to take the metro at this time."

"Thank you, Coop."

"Anytime." And with that, Cooper left Blaine to himself and went to his own office just acros the hall. Blaine breathed out deeply and looked around the now clean table. He sighed, took a few case folders with him, and left the office – remembering to turn off the lights behind him.

– – – – – – – – – –

"Kurt?" he called out and fiddled to get his keys out of the front door. He placed them in the blue-flowered bowl on the table in the hallway. He frowned when he got no answer, and quickly took off his Mr. Porter shoes and entered the living room. The lights were off and the television was on mute. "Honey?"

He heard rummaging around from the bathroom, and walked into their shared bedroom, which was connected to the master bathroom. He knocked softly.

"Kurt?"

He heard a muffled reply, just before the toilet flushed and Kurt emerged close after. "Hi," Kurt said with a soft tone. It had been a long day at work, and even though what he wanted to do most when he came home was to go to sleep, he'd stayed up like always and waited for Blaine to come home. "How was work?"

"Long. Tiresome. How was your day?"

"The same," Kurt answered, nodding his head knowingly. He smiled gently and placed a loving kiss on Blaine's stubbled cheek. "Rachel bitched about Jessica, so the usual."

Blaine laughed – some things never changes. He hadn't seen Rachel in a few months, both of them having been too busy with their respective careers, but the last time he'd met her, she'd bitched about Jessica as well. His eyes lifted a bit and saw a white stick lay on the bathroom counter. "What's that?"

Kurt turned around, "oh," he said and closed the door to the bathroom. "A pregnancy test."

"Really?" Blaine said, with widened eyes. Kurt nodded, as he pulled his shirt over his head revealing a slightly toned stomach. "What did it say?"

Kurt didn't physically acknowledge Blain as he pulled off his pants – Blaine followed suit and loosed his shirt and shed the material from his body.

"I don't know yet. I just took it."

Blaine nodded and stripped from the rest of his clothes, before he stood fully naked in front of Kurt. Kurt's eyes stared at nothing in particular, when he wrapped his arms around Blaine and tightened the hold.

"I love you, you know that?" Blaine said, and kissed Kurt's shoulder. Small goosebumps appeared on Kurt's porcelain skin, which pleased the younger man. He kissed it again.

"Mmm, I know. I love you too." He pulled away and looked off towards the bathroom. "Let's go see what it says."

They both walked towards the bathroom, but Blaine stopped in the entrance and waited anxiously for what the small stick would say. His eyes opened with hope, when Kurt turned around. "What does it say?"

Kurt looked up, his lips pressed together. "It's negative." A breath left Blaine. "I'm not pregnant."

– – – – – – – – – –

**Hey guys - this is a story that's been on my mind for a while. Please tell me what you think - what you liked, disliked, thought, what was weird, what was good and so on :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:** I am not a photo-shoot director nor a lawyer– in other words: I have NO idea if what the people say, do or don't do in my fic is right or not. I am not a fashionista, nor do I watch any lawyer or medical related television shows. I actually only watch Glee and Criminal Minds (blush) – if anything is wrong, please feel free to inform me/correct me.

– – – – – – – – – –

_Six months later_

– – – – – – – – – –

Chapter One

– – – – – – – – – –

Paul scowled as he watched Kurt direct different items in various directions. He leaned over towards Ashley, who held his usual sketchbook in his hand. "Look at him, Ash," he growled with his arms over-crossed.

Ashley rolled his eyes, and looked down towards his small drawing. He added a small detail to one of his models, slightly proud of him self. "Stop being so grumpy. It's not a look that you're able to pull off."

"I'm serious though. He bosses around with everyone, acting as if he's much better than us. He's worked for Isabelle for, what? A year and a half – I've been here for five, miserable years, and what do I do? I'm still a lousy assistant and that brat over there i-"

"That brat over there is currently your boss. And he's your boss because he's _is_ better than you. Better than me, even, and it's time that we face it. His ideas are way better than any of the ideas we've ever presented to Isabelle. That's why he is currently directing this photo-shoot. That is why that brat over there, soon will have his very _own_ fashion line and if we're lucky, he'll hire us as his assistants." Another detail was added to the model; Ashley looked up when a shadow darkened the drawings. He gave a small smile. "What do you think?"

Kurt grinned widely, showing teeth. He nodded; his perfectly coiffed hair didn't move an inch with the movements. "They're great, Ash. Perfect, actually. Now, I've been thinking. We need to have some, _materials_, to represent the season."

"Why don't we go with chickens?" Paul muttered to himself. "It's what everyone else goes with. Everybody loves a chick with a chick – get it? A chick with a ch-."

Kurt raised his eyebrow at the comment. "Which is _exactly_ why we're not going with chickens, Paul." He turned back to Ashley's drawings, his head tilted lightly to the side. "I'm feeling very natural," he said. He looked up, an excited expression filling his features; his eyes sparkled and his mouth opened just an inch. "Flowers," he whispered. "Ash, do we have any flowers? Colorful flowers."

"Ehm, I think I saw a florist just around the corner. I'll go."

"No," Kurt reached out to grab Ashley's arm and stopped him. "Don't, I need you. Paul," he turned to the other man, who had yet to un-cross his arms. "Would you mind?" Paul stared at Kurt, hard, before he turned without a sound and left in search of the florist. "I'm sorry," Kurt said once Paul had disappeared, "I just can't stand him."

"Nobody can."

"I know – he was just spreading so much negative energy and I'm just..," he trailed off, a distant look on his face; his hand reached his stomach subconsciously and he paled. "Excuse me," he said and left abruptly.

Ashley stood where he'd been standing the last couple of minutes, a pitying look on his face. Kurt had been stressed lately, what with the photo-shoot, Paul's bitching and Isabelle's constant vacations. He didn't envy the kid at all, and yet he was happy for Kurt – he'd worked hard to get where he was. Sure, he hadn't worked in the fashion business for long, but he'd worked day and night on Isabelle's commands, and the fashion visions Kurt had was just spectacular.

He went back to sketching, darkening the shade of the dress just a bit, his mind fully on the drawing. He didn't notice that Paul had returned, a brown box in his hand. "Where's goldie-pants?" he asked.

"He went to his trailer."

"Typical," Paul muttered, and walked towards the small trailer belonging to the photo-shoot director. He huffed and puffed, and swore a little too much, before he somehow managed to hold the box with one hand and knock on the door with the other. "Kurt," he cried out, knocking even harder. "Kurt!"

The door swung open, revealing a pale looking Kurt. His eyes were droopy and unfocused, and his mouth was slightly agape. "Paul?"

"Yeah, get your skinny ass out here. The photographer has arrived, and so has the models." Kurt nodded and walked down the small steps to the ground. "Oh," Paul said, when he was about to walk away. He turned around and thrust the box full of flowers into Kurt's arms. "Here. Carry your own shit."

Kurt was left confused for a few seconds, but decided to ignore Paul. He didn't understand why Isabelle kept him, but it wasn't his place to question her decisions. He walked towards the photo-shoot set, and placed the flowers next to the inspiration board; a board where all of the dresses they were about to photograph hung, surrounded by feathers, textiles, palliates and inspirational quotes.

He reached out and touched one of the dresses; a beautiful maxi dress in a mixed color clash of Citrine and Pakistan Green. He looked around, not seeing anyone nearby and bent down to open the box. He moved a few flowers around, a rose, a lilly, a daisy, before he found the perfect one to match. A sunflower. He smiled and hung it up next to the picture of the Dior dress and went to look for a mallow wildflower to match the Mauve jumpsuit. He mentally applauded himself for a job well done.

His hand fell down to his trouser pocket, where he cupped a small, elongate object. _Yet another negative pregnancy-test._ He would throw this one out on his way home- no need for Blaine to find another one.

– – – – – – – – – –

Blaine entered the group room, with a smile plastered on his face. He knew his clients liked it when he came to them with a smile; not because they believed that he'd bring them good news, but because it was probably the friendliest of action they'd seen in a long time. "Good afternoon, Mr. Benton."

"Please, we've known each other for a few months now, Mr. Anderson, I think it's time for you to call me Gunther." The old man sent him a gentle smile to match Blaine's, but the younger man simply shook his head.

His normally wild curls would've bounced back and forth, but they had been tamed and gelled down to appear more professional. Or so Blaine had explained it to Kurt, when the older man had protested and faked a heart attack the first time Blaine had gelled it down. "You know I can't, Mr. Benton. It would be very unprofessional of me to do so."

"Perhaps," answered Gunther Benton, though his smile never left. He was, after all, an old man and although the situation he found himself in at the moment was grave, he'd still experienced a great deal of happiness in his life and he found that mere fact smile worthy. "Perhaps you'll call me Gunther once I'm out of here and no longer your client."

Blaine nodded and laughed; not one of those dry laughs that he'd normally laugh, when a client would joke about a bad situation. But a genuine one. "Perhaps so. But that's not why I've come today."

"Of course not," the smile lessened but didn't falter. "My trial is next week."

"It is," clarified Blaine with a small bob of his head. He bent down towards his briefcase and pulled out a folder. He flipped through the papers, his eyes roaming the written words behind his black glasses, before he found what he was looking for. "Like the last time, Mr. Smythe will be the prosecutor in this case and here's a list of the witnesses that he'll bring out during the trial. I know you've already seen the list before, and he's not added anymore witnesses to the list, but please try to scan it through to see if there's anyone on that list who has anything against you and-or your late wife. It's really important in your defense so that I know if-"

"I know, Mr. Anderson." Gunther smiled, and rested his reading glasses on the tip of his nose. For a couple of minutes he read through the list, mumbling to himself, and sometimes closing his eyes trying to remember if anything had happened in the last couple of years, or merely to remember who the individual people were. Once he'd read the last witness' name, he looked up and shook his head. "Not anyone I could think of, no."

Blaine nodded and accepted the papers when handed to him. He put them back into his briefcase, which he closed right after and looked back up at his client. "Now, next Thursday at eleven pm, two guards will pick you up. The clothes that you've chosen for the trial will at some point before that be present in your cell. They'll drive you to court, where I'll wait for you." He paused and looked up at his client; the older man sat with his head hung low and sorrowed eyes cast downwards. Blaine wasn't sure what he was looking at, or if he was looking at anything in particular, but he knew that he couldn't let him down. The sixty-two year old in front of him had had a long, and at some points miserable life, but he didn't deserve to go to jail. Not for something he did not do. He reached out and placed a comforting hand upon Gunther Benton's folded ones. "It's going to be okay. I'll do my best to defend you, you know I would. Just be yourself and be truthful, and truth will be heard."

"I hope so, Mr. Anderson. But what if it's not? What if Mr. Smythe is better – like you said before, they've got pretty strong evidence against me."

"But we've got pretty good evidence that says that you did not do it."

There was a long moment of silence; Blaine could only imagine what went on inside the clients mind, but he had a pretty good idea. "I don't want the world to know that I had an affair, let alone with my secretary."

"Not to be blunt, Mr. Benton, but I'm pretty sure that the whole country knows that by now. It _is_ Mr. Smythe's prosecution technique; to hang you out as the man who murdered his wife, because he was having an affair. But we'll prove him wrong. Once Celine takes the stand we'll-"

"Have you found her yet?" Gunther looked up with hopeful eyes. He knew that if they found her, and she testified, he'd surely be freed of all charges, but the woman had left town, maybe even the country, right after the murder had become public and her name had been mentioned.

Blaine shook his head. "Not yet, or not completely. We've found her and we're in contact with her, but she relocates every time we get near. Is there anything she'd be afraid of?"

"No," Gunther said with a frown. "We were in love." Even Blaine had to raise his eyebrows at that. Celine Baker was a twenty-something year old secretary, who looked like a poster _gold-digger._ "I know it may not seem like it, but we'd been planning. I wanted to divorce Alice and move in with Cel. We'd built a life together, a _family_ together."

At this Blaine's smile faltered, and his eyes cast downwards. He and Kurt had been trying for a while now, even had a speck of hope with a positive pregnancy test, but a trip to the doctor and quickly shattered that hope. _'Pregnancy tests aren't a complete hundred percent reliable, Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson. I am sorry to inform you, but you're not pregnant. Not this time.'_ Kurt had locked himself in the bathroom that night, and cried until the next morning. Blaine had had to call Isabelle and inform her of the situation. She'd understood and given Kurt the entire week off. Blaine had loved Kurt's boss ever since.

"Sometimes people aren't always truthful," Blaine started. _Much like pregnancy tests._ "They say stuff that aren't true, but once it becomes clear that the lies are in fact _lies_, perhaps it is time to accept that. I think now is one of those times, Mr. Benton."

Gunther shook his head, determinately. "No. Celine she.. she wouldn't lie about it. She told me that she loved me and I believed her. I still do. She'll come around."

"Okay," Blaine said lastly, "let's hope that she does." He spoke with his client for a few more minutes, before he got up and bit the old man farewell. "I'll be back the day before the trial- we'll go over what's going to happen, how you should react and behave in certain situations and so on."

"I'm an old man, Mr. Anderson, from a time where behavior was beaten into us. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten how to behave properly these last few months in this hell-hole. Even though ninety percent of these baboons in here eat with their hands, I still use silverware." Blaine laughed, once again a genuine one, and left the group room.

– – – – – – – – – –

Blaine woke up the next morning to find the spot next to him empty, and _cold_. It was evident that Kurt had been gone for a long time. "Kurt?" he called out, but was cut off mid-cough. He called out for his boyfriend once more, once the coughing had settled. He hated mornings, especially cold mornings without Kurt. Lately the mornings had been Kurt-less, and Blaine often found his boyfriend either kneeling down in front of the toilet or seeking warmth from a hot cup of coffee.

He got up, shivering slightly when the blanket slipped down his body and left the bedroom. He walked around the apartment, not caring that he was naked; he and Kurt had walked around their apartment naked so many times by now that Blaine was certain their neighbors would worry if they suddenly started wearing clothes. He peeked inside the kitchen, but found it empty, and quickly headed towards the living room.

He found Kurt lying on the couch, numerous amounts of blankets wrapped around him. "Baby," Blaine breathed out and walked over to the couch. Be squatted down in front of it and moved the blankets a little bit to reveal Kurt's pale face. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too good." The man shivered slightly, and even though he'd wrapped himself up in at least four blankets, he still froze.

"You were sick again last night," Blaine stated, reaching up to feel Kurt's forehead. "You don't feel hot though."

Kurt shook his head a little, but Blaine wasn't sure if it was purposely done, or if it was the shaking from being sick. "It was more like this morning that I was sick."

"Why don't I carry you back to bed, sweetie? I'll run you a bubble-bath and call Isabelle. You've been sick for a couple of days now- you shouldn't be working."

"A bath does sound nice."

Blaine chuckled, and got up; he readied himself to lift Kurt and carried him into their bedroom. Once he'd been placed on the bed, he gave him a love-filled kiss right by the hairline and went into the bathroom. He was about to go and get Kurt, when he heard the door open. "Kurt," Blaine said, getting up. "You shouldn't be up and walking. I would've carried you."

Kurt smiled and cupped Blaine's chin softly, _weakly_. "I know you would, but I have enough strength to walk in here myself." He kissed Blaine gently, and together they walked over to the bath. "Will you get in with me?"

"Of course." Blaine let go of Kurt briefly and got in. "Come here," he said, turned towards Kurt with outstretched arms. He smiled toothless smile as his lover crawled into the bubble-bath with him and settled with his back against him. He nuzzled his nose against Kurt's silky-soft hair and hummed _their_ song quietly.

"Mm," moaned the older, his head turning towards Blaine's head. "I love that song."

"Me too," grinned Blaine. He filled his hand with a little water and let it run down Kurt's body. "I'll call Isabelle later. Maybe she'll give you the week off. God knows you need it." he repeated his previous action, and let the water sooth Kurt's skin.

"I'm fine, Blaine. In a few hours I'll be up and running- I'm okay."

"No, Kurt," Blaine pleaded. "You're stressed out. You should take some time off- maybe we could both take some time off."

Kurt's so-far closed eyes opened a bit. "What about the case?"

Blaine inwardly grunted- of course, the _case_. "Maybe we could go after the case. It should settle pretty quickly-"

"Quickly? Haven't this case lasted nine months now?"

Blaine huffed. "Eight, but that's not the point. This is the actual trial; up until now we've gathered evidence, witnesses and so forth. But this part of the case should go pretty quickly. We've got pretty heavy evidence that points out that my client is jury would have to be dense if they don't see that. I'll give it a few weeks, maybe even days. Then we could both take vacation and go somewhere. Florida sounds nice."

"You only want to go to Florida because you want to go to Disney World," Kurt pointed out with amusement hidden in his voice.

"Of course!" Blaine exclaimed, although he made sure to keep his voice down. "Mickey and Minnie are the best." They both chuckled; the younger man reached down to cup Kurt's face. He turned his boyfriend's head around and kissed him passionately. "Or," he said, breaking away from the kiss for a second, "we could go to France, or Italy."

"Maybe," said the sick man, and turned around. He once again nuzzled into his boyfriend's embrace and drew in a deep breath. "Blaine, maybe we should go to the doctor."

The younger male nodded his head, agreeing completely. Kurt had been sick for eleven days – Blaine had counted, and he was seriously getting worried. "I agree. I'll call doctor Harrison right after I've talked to Isabelle.

"No. Don't call doctor Harrison. I meant that we should call the gynecologist."

"Why?"

Kurt sighed softly; he was scared, plain out _terrified_ of what the gynecologist might say. "Because I'm not pregnant. We've been trying for a long time now."

"We've tried for a year, less even," Blaine defended lightly, tangling his fingers with Kurt's.

"I know, but Tina and Mike tried for three months before she got pregnant. And I just.. I want a baby of my own."

Blaine inhaled and exhaled deeply; he wanted one too. Heck, he wanted two or three little ones running around their apartment, creating chaos and destruction wherever they went. And he'd been as devastated as Kurt every single time their hopes and dreams had been crushed, but he'd stayed strong for Kurt. His love needed him, and so he'd only ever cried, when Kurt hadn't been present. He'd even cried in Cooper's arms one night, after Anna-Louise and Anthony had come to the office to visit them. "I know," he managed to get out, before he felt tears well up in his eyes. He knew Kurt was crying in front of him.

"I just- maybe she can figure out why it's so hard for us to conceive. Maybe something's wrong with me, inside," Kurt added, placing his hand upon his stomach. He looked down and huffed. "You would've thought that with all the throwing up I've been doing that I'd lost weight. Instead, it looks like I've put on some."

"Don't be silly," Blaine said, placing his own hand upon Kurt's. "You look beautiful. And I'll call doctor Mason if it makes you happy."

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, and the two men enjoyed the remaining time of the bubble-bath.

– – – – – – – – – –

**Hey guys – as some of you may or may not have noticed, I changed the summery (the original is still seen in the prologue). Also, I want to thank the nineteen different people who followed my story, the six who favored it and a SPECIAL thanks to MyOTPIsKillingMe, for reviewing. Keep on reviewing guys! Anyway, hope you enjoyed it, and let me know what you thought – I'll take anything; bad grammar, good grammar, bad plot, good plot, bad author, good author – you get what I mean ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:** Keep in mind that I am not a gynecologist, nor have I actually ever been to one. Whatever happens/are said in this fiction is purely a part of my imagination and what I think might happen when you visit one. Enjoy!

– – – – – – – – – –

_Chapter Two_

– – – – – – – – – –

"Don't be nervous," Blaine said as he placed his hand on his boyfriend's shivering knee. His rubbed his thumb up and down in a soothing way. Kurt turned his head towards the curly-haired man next to him and smiled, though his smile contained uncertainty and anxiety. A lot like the smile Blaine gave Kurt in return; they were both afraid of what the gynecologist might say.

_'I'm sorry, Mr. Anderson. It looks like you're not able to get pregnant.' The doctor sitting on the small back-less stool in front of Blaine looked anything _but_ sorry. Displeased, uncaring, but not sorry. _

_'W-what?' There must've been an error on those papers currently stacked in the doctor's hands. How could he be unable to conceive? That was outrageous, unheard of. Of course he was able to get pregnant, there was no other way. He was going to be a father; he'd dreamt of it his whole life. Ever since he was a small child he'd folded clothes and placed them underneath his shirt, pretending to be pregnant. He was meant to be a father!_

_'Sometimes, scar tissue in the lover regions of the abdomen or PID can lead to-' Blaine had to stop him. _

_'PID?'_

_'Ah yes, Pelvic Inflammatory Disease, well, sometimes these types of accidents or sexual transmitted diseases are the cause of infertility. I am sorry to be one to deliver such bad news, but the chance of you getting pregnant is less than one percent.'_

Blaine was lost in the memory- he'd been here before, when he had gone to the gynecologist a few years back, before he'd met Kurt. He'd had stomach cramps, so he'd went to the doctor first, who'd sent him to the gynecologist.

He looked over towards Kurt; the older boy's head was turned towards the window. He let go of Kurt's knee and took his hand in his.

"It's going to be okay."

The silence between them had been broken. Kurt didn't move a muscle, didn't to the obvious eye react or acknowledge Blaine's statement. But the younger man knew that his boyfriend had heard him. He knew from the tightening of their entangled hands, he knew from the ever-growing vein on Kurt's neck. He knew, because he was sure that he saw a small tear find its way out of Kurt's glasz eyes and down his cheek. Kurt's mood matched the weather. It was a grey April day. A raindrop, followed by another one, smacked down upon the fragile window. Kurt was certain, that if the rain fell with a little more speed, or a little more weight, that those windows wold no longer be able to hold the rain out.

"What if it's not?" The whisper was almost not audible, but Blaine heard it. He'd been searching for any noise coming from Kurt.

Blaine sighed deeply, his thumb still rubbing Kurt's soft skin near his very own thumb. The sensitive skin where he was rubbing were turning red, but Kurt didn't seem to mind, or to care. He found the rubbing comforting. "What ever doctor Mason has to say won't change the fact that I love you. You know that, right?"

"I know," Kurt whispered. He bit his lower lip, pressing down hard. The surrounding skin whitened at the impact.

"Don't do that sweetheart." Blaine reached up, his thumb brushing his lover's lips. "Don't." Kurt let his lip go, leaving marks of teeth on his skin. He drew in several loud breath through his nose and exhaled just as loudly. The time between each breath increased, until there was little more than a second between. "Relax," Blaine finally let go of Kurt's hand, and pulled his boyfriend in close to him, his head resting on his chest. "It's going to be okay. You just wait and see."

Kurt didn't answer, not that Blaine had expected him too. This was Kurt; if he was stressed out or nervous he would crawl into his little protective shell and stay there until he deemed whatever had caused him to do so to be over. Blaine suspected that it was a survival mechanism, which had its roots in Kurt's High School years. Blaine held Kurt for a few minutes, rocking him back and forth, while humming _their_ song.

Kurt, with closed eyes, started to slowly hum along. "Mm," he breathed. "I love this song."

"Me too." Blaine smiled.

When the sung was over and they'd hummed the last notes, Blaine still didn't let go of his boyfriend. He kept him close, knowing that it was what Kurt needed at the moment. He needed him to be there for him, to support him. "Your heart's beating really fast," Kurt muttered after a moment of silence. "Like a lot faster than normal."

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. "Oh."

"Are you okay?"

Blaine stared at Kurt, really observed him. "No," he whispered. "I'm not."

Kurt nodded, and this time it was him who took his boyfriend's hand in his. "It's okay to be sad. It's okay for you to be sad too. I haven't exactly been fair to you, and I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Kurt."

"No, I should. I haven't been very considerate of _your_ feelings. I've been selfish, really. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Blaine nodded. He reached up to pull a run-away curl away from his face. He secured it behind his ear. "I understand. It's been very hectic for both you and me, but for you more than anyone." He stopped and looked towards the closed-door. Behind the closed-door, down a small hallway, waited the gynecologist. Doctor Mason was a very nice woman, with several years of experience. She was a small woman, a few inches shorter than Blaine, with a mop of flame-red hair, which almost looked as if it was on fire in the sunlight. She was a small woman, yes, but in moments like these she was frankly _the_ most terrifying woman on earth, and for one small reason only. She was the one who could tell them whether or not they would be able to become parents.

"I love you," Kurt said. He leaned in and kissed Blaine's cheek. With just a small opening of the mouth, he pressed his tongue out and touched Blaine's cheek with it, before he pulled away with the edges of his lips turned upwards.

"I love you too. You know, whatever she might tell us today, doesn't mean that you and I cannot become parents. There's always artificial insemination, surrogate. There's even adoption."

"I know," replied the oldest. His eyes caught a small boy playing in front of his pregnant mother. "It's just not the same." The boy lifted the airplane high into the air, creating small _'phew phew'_ noises with his mouth.

They both turned their heads towards the receptionist, when they heard their names being called out. "Mr. and Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Doctor Mason is ready to see you now."

"Thank you." Blaine pulled Kurt up with him, and walked towards the door.

"You're welcome sweetheart. Just down the hall- it's the third door to the left."

Blaine nodded his thanks and opened the white door. It was a very 'doctor-like' hallway, if you asked Blaine. The floors were white linoleum, with mint green walls and photographs of the inner organs and what not hanging in row. The receptionist obviously hadn't needed to point them in the right direction: a sign saying '_Doctor Evelyn C. Mason'_ hung on the door. They knocked, and carefully opened the door.

Doctor Mason gave them a firm nod as they entered, waving them in with her hand. "Take a seat."

"Thank you for seeing us so quickly," Blaine added, once he and Kurt had taken a seat in the soft velour covered chairs. "I know that you usually want us to call in at least a week ahead, but it's just.." He trailed off, finding it hard to get the words out. It was a hard enough topic to discuss with Kurt, but with a not-so total stranger like doctor Mason it just seemed almost impossible. Maybe it was because she actually could give them an answer as to why it was so hard for them to get pregnant.

Doctor Mason pressed her lips, as well as her eyes, tight together and nodded in understanding. "I know that it's hard to talk about, but you have to be honest with me. Otherwise I cannot help you."

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, somehow surprised to find the other one's eyes filled with tears. Kurt gulped, feelings his hands shake in his lap; he quickly folded them together, trying to steady the shivering. "I'm not pregnant," he whispered, finally letting the tears flow. He felt Blaine put a comforting arm around his shoulder, and desperately leaned into his boyfriend's embrace, seeking a much-needed comfort.

"How long have you been trying to get pregnant?" Doctor Mason turned towards her computer and started typing.

For about a year, maybe a little less." It was Blaine who answered, staring directly at the doctor. Kurt moved a little bit with his head on his shoulder, adjusting slightly. "We've tried since late July- or I think so." He turned to Kurt, "honey?"

"Yeah, late July sounds about right. It was before you got your case."

Doctor Mason nodded and once again added a few words to the screen, with a slightly scrunched up face. Her nostrils widened to its maximum reach and her nose-bridge wrinkled, lifting her glasses just a tad. "And how often do the two of you indulge in sexual activity where penetration is included?" She turned around, reached up to remove her glasses from her nose. As she looked up, expecting an answer, she was met with two confused faces, and she quickly reformulated her question. "How often do you have sex? Would you say once a day, twice a week?"

"Multiple times a day, it seems like." Blaine dry-laughed slightly. Kurt blushed by his side, but said nothing to go against what Blaine had just said. It _was_ the truth, after all. "But lately we haven't had as much sex as usual."

"Oh, why not?"

Blaine looked down at Kurt, quickly placing a kiss on his head before answering the doctor's question. "Kurt haven't been feeling very well, lately."

"Really?" Doctor Mason's posture changed. "Is it something recent, or?"

Kurt furrowed his brow a bit, thinking back. He wasn't exactly sure for how long he'd been feeling sick. He was therefore surprised when Blaine cut in, "eleven days."

"And how have you been feeling sick? Nausea, stomach cramps?"

"Both, actually," Kurt said, his voice wavering. "But mostly just nausea."

"Hmm, " the doctor noted, turning around and typed in the newfound information into their personal medical achieves. "And does the pain increase during sex, maybe after?" Kurt shook his head. "Any spotting?"

"None."

"Have you lost any weight during this time?"

Kurt chuckled slightly for himself. "No," he answered with a wry smile. "I actually seem to have gained weight."

"Well, at least that's a good think. I would've been concerned if you'd lost any weight. But if we are to get back to the original topic, I would like to do an ultrasound of your stomach, Kurt." A sudden struck of panic hit Kurt. _An ultrasound? Why? _His eyes darted around, going from the doctor, to his boyfriend and then back to doctor Mason. The gynecologist seemed to detect Kurt's disarray, and soon answered his question. "It's procedure, although I am rather concerned about the fact that you've had stomach cramps for the past two weeks."

With a bit of hesitance, Kurt got up from his chair, closely followed by his younger lover, and moved towards the examination table. "Do you want me to remove my shirt?"

"It would be the easiest for the both of us. If we don't find anything, I'd have you remove the rest of your clothes and put this gown on," she indicated towards a white blue-spotted gown hanging in the corner. Kurt looked at the small gown, instantly appalled by the hideous pattern, but the situation silenced his protests against hospital discrimination of patients. He quickly shed himself of his shirt, and climbed up on the table, helped by Blaine. "Now just lay back down, and try to keep as calm as possible."

"Will it hurt?" Kurt mumbled, his voice still small.

Doctor Mason chuckled friendly, and shook her head. "Not at all. Now, this gel," she lifted her hand as to demonstrate, "might feel a bit cool, but it's definitely painless."

"Oh."

"But it's completely harmless," as she spoke those words, she squeezed a good amount of gel out unto Kurt's stomach, rubbing it out with a plastic stick. Kurt's eyes were drawn to the stick. "This is a transducer probe; it sends out sound-waves and receives the echoes." Doctor Mason moved the transducer around for a few more seconds, before she seemed to settle down. Her eyes fixated on the screen in front of her, and so both Blaine and Kurt turned their attention to the monitor.

"What does that show you?" It was Blaine who spoke this time, anxious to know what it was that they were looking for.

Doctor Mason still moved the transducer around, but only a few inches at the time, as she answered. "This is the same ultrasound that I would use on a pregnant man or woman. It gives me the opportunity to see what's going on inside Kurt's stomach. Normally I would be looking for a baby, but right now we're looking for any possible abnormalities."

"A-abnormalities?" Kurt stammered. "_Blaine!_"

"Yes, cysts, tumors – anything out of the ordinary really. This is a way for us to determ-" she cut herself off mid-sentence, her expression changing drastically.

The change of mood worried Kurt; he could feel small drops of sweat forming on his forehead. "What? What is it? Is it a tumor? Is it cancer? Oh my god, I'm going to die aren't I?"

The doctor didn't answer. She moved the transducer around a bit, before she moved it back to the same spot. Her eyes widened slightly as the seconds passed by. She paused the picture on the screen, but kept the transducer firmly plastered on Kurt's gelled up stomach. "See this?" she said and pointed to small, peanut looking white spot on the screen.

Both Kurt and Blaine nodded, with Blaine murmuring "mhm, what is it?"

With a smile, doctor Manson turned towards the couple, moving the screen a bit so that the couple could get a better view. "That's an embryo," she concluded, pressing a button on the screen. A printer started somewhere in the room, but it went unheard by the two men in the room.

"An embryo?" It came out as nothing more than a mere whisper, as Kurt's eyes stayed permanently rooted on the screen.

"Yes, in fact," doctor Manson activated the screen an moved the transducer around a little bit. "I see two embryos, right he-, no wait." She moved it a little more, "Three. I definitely see three."

"Three?!"

The gynecologist was moments away from answering, when she stopped. She paused, _froze_, excused herself and left.

"Blaine, what's going on?" Kurt said.

With a smile Blaine shook his head. He, too, was worried why she had left in such a haze, but at the moment he couldn't find himself to care. "We're going to be parents, Kurt."

That seemed to bring Kurt back into the situation. "Oh my god," he whispered, covering his mouth with a shivering hand. His hands hadn't stopped shivering since they'd entered the doctor's office. "Three babies, Blaine. _Three!"_

"I know baby, I know." Blaine leaned down and slapped a sloppy, wet kiss on Kurt's plum libs. He laughed into the kiss, but didn't pull away. _How long they'd waited for this, and just when they thought that it was endgame for them, the most unbelievable thing happened._

Kurt grinned, tears trilling down his face for the _oomph_ time that day. _Happy tears._ "I know. Wow," he turned his head back towards the screen. Blaine moved down, gathering Kurt's hands in his. "Look at them."

"They're the most beautiful babies I've ever seen!" And it was the truth. Even though there wasn't much to see, Blaine was sure that they were. How could they not, with Kurt as their father. They both turned their heads towards the door, when it was opened. The gynecologist walked in, followed by three more white-dressed people. "Doctor Mason." Blaine could barely recognize his own voice; it was wavering, a few pitches higher than usual. It didn't sound like _his_ voice at all.

The young woman gave him a wry smile, but otherwise ignored the newly found father-to-be. She picked up the transducer, started it and moved it around. Murmuring followed, as the doctors spoke with each other. This went on for at least ten minutes, where the four of them ignored the couple in the nicest way possible. Finally, doctor Mason thanked the three men as they left, before she turned back to Kurt and Blaine. She repositioned the transducer and once she'd found her wished for spot, she spoke. "We've found more than just three embryos."

"More?"

"Yes, see?" she pointed towards the screen. "We have one, two, three, four, five over here and this small half-circle is a sixth embryo hiding behind its brother or sister."

Blaine's entire world froze. The sounds around the room, the beeping from the monitor, the squashing of the gel, seemed to be hundred of miles away. His vision whitened around the edges, and he felt slightly dazed. _Six? _

He found his way back, when he heard Kurt's angelic voice. "Excuse me, did you say _six_?"

"I did, Mr. Hummel-Anderson. Six small embryos with six strong beating hearts." Suddenly Blaine tuned in on the beeping from the machine. He could detect the sound of a heartbeat. And then another one. And another one. The red-headed doctor turned towards the shocked lovers. "Congratulations. You're expecting sextuplets."

– – – – – – – – – –

**OMG you guys are simply the best readers ever! I got 3 new reviews (technically 4, as the lovely Hyperbunny98 PM:ed her review) and I've now reached 35 followers and 13 faves – I was like WHAT?! So effing amazing, seriously ^^. **

**I am sorry to inform you guys that my updates might vary (a couple of days, not like for weeks or months or anything) since I got accepted into a four-week summer course – 'Crime and Chemistry'. So excited, started today and we discussed arson – the professor even gave us tips on the best ways to start one [an arson]. So weird, a bit creepy but so totally awesome at the same time :) **

**But don't worry too much – I'll update between 3-5 days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter – tell me what you felt like while reading this? Were you as sad as I was while you read Blaine's (small) flashback? What did you think of doctor Mason? I've pretty much got this entire story planned out (names, events, dates etc), but if you have anything you'd like to see happen in this story, please don't hesitate to let your voice be known!**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **I had a lovely Guest-review on the last chapter, who asked a very good question: 'You refer to Blaine as Hummel-Anderson, but then talks about Kurt being his boyfriend.' It actually pointed out a mistake I made (during the flashback), but otherwise it's meant to be. I promise that an explanation _will_ come regarding their joined last name, why it was possible even though they're not married (or it would be in my country, anyway). The explanation comes in a few short chapters actually, although the explanation in it self isn't as dramatic as the rest of the chapter. Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoring. Here's chapter 3 – enjoy!

**WARNING: **Sensitive topics about abortion – I am all for abortion (if it's under the right circumstances), but I know that some people are against and/or find it to be a very sensitive topic, and I fully respect that. If you're one to find this a sensitive topic, scroll down to part two of this chapter (indicated with '– – – – –').

– – – – – – – – – –

_Chapter Three_

– – – – – – – – – –

With an excited smile, doctor Mason told the expecting couple that she'd print out a sonogram for them. She pressed the same button, she'd pressed mere minutes before and moved her fingers across the ultrasound's touchscreen – a few lines, numbers and dots appeared, and with a calculating expression, she announced that she expected them to be around five weeks into the pregnancy. "At this stage of the pregnancy, the embryos are developing at a normal rate." She wiped Kurt's stomach clean from the gel and told both he and Blaine to take a seat in the chairs by her office table. The couple did so; they were so engrossed in their conversation regarding color-themes and what not, that they missed that their doctor's expression had changed to a more solemn one.

"Wow." That was the word that Blaine kept repeating, his hand permanently attached to his boyfriend's slightly protruding belly. Once they realized that Kurt was indeed pregnant, both he and his partner could see the obvious swell of Kurt's belly. "Wow."

Kurt giggled, his hands resting upon the younger one's as he, too, looked down on his stomach. "I can't believe it," he reached up to rub his eye, before he held his hand to his forehead. "We've tried for what? Nine-ten months, and with no luck. And here we are, expecting sextuplets. It's crazy! I even too-," Kurt stopped himself with a furrowed brow, and turned towards his gynecologist, who had now taken a seat in her own, velour-covered office chair. "I took a test _yesterday_. It was negative."

"Ah," doctor Mason nodded. She took her glasses, which she'd left on the table before doing the ultrasound, and placed them on her nose-bridge. "Pregnancy tests aren't always accurate. Often, but not always, a positive pregnancy-test is to be considered faithful, but there are certain incidents, where a positive test has been inaccurate. A negative test, on the other hand, are often not to be trusted.

When you become pregnant, your body produces a pregnancy hormones called _human chorionic gonadotrophin._ Sometimes the concentration of this hormone in a pregnant man or woman's body is not high enough to be detected by a home pregnancy test."

"But shouldn't my human chloro-, ehm, pregnancy hormone be extra high if I'm expecting sextuplets?"

The woman shook her head a few times. She crossed her legs, her right over her left, and folded her hands in her lap. "The concentration of the pregnancy hormone doesn't increase the more babies the mother or father is carrying, but instead the concentration changes the further along in the pregnancy one is. An early test, certain medications, even too much fluid can alter the result of a test. Now," she paused; doctor Mason took a deep breath and closed her eyes for s short moment. When she opened them, they were filled with ruefulness; this was her least favorite part as a gynecologist, but she knew that she had to remain objective. "There are certain _risks_ when it comes to pregnancies concerning multiples."

"Risks?" Blaine's triangular eyebrows rose in worry, and his smile faded instantly, as did his partner's.

"Yes. With any pregnancy there's always a few risks, but the risks increases the more fetuses that are at stake."

Both Blaine a Kurt nodded in understanding, but they also both feared for what they were hearing. "What kind of risks are we talking about, doctor?" Blaine asked; his hand were tightly entangled with Kurt's, and he could once again feel Kurt shake.

Doctor Mason swallowed a bit of clucked-up saliva, which had gathered in her mouth and licked her lips. "There are always the risk of premature labor. The skin stretches the further along the pregnancy you get, but at some point it just cannot stretch anymore. Another factor is that the uterus cannot stretch anymore as well, just like the pressure it will cause your inner organs. This reduced space gets critical once you enter late-second to early-third trimester."

With his right hand still tightly clutched in Blaine's and his left placed protectively on his stomach, Kurt asked his questions. "Aren't there anything to be done by that? A drug which can stretch my skin and uterus?"

"I'm afraid not," the doctor apologized. "But, there's one risk in particular that worries me."

The couple could feel how the atmosphere in the room changed. They felt cold; Blaine would've compared it to the Dementors in Harry Potter if you'd asked him how he felt at that very moment. His mouth felt dry. He tried to produce saliva to moisturize his even dryer thought and his mind felt empty. How had this day gone from perfect to nightmare in the interval of thirty minutes?

With a deep breath, Evelyn Mason spoke. "Often regarding multifedal pregnancies, the parents are advised to do a reduction."

"A reduction?" Kurt whispered; he had a feeling what that meant, but he refused to believe it. He refused to acknowledge that his doctor, _doctor Mason_, who had seemed so excited just a few moments ago, where now suggesting what she was suggesting. "What exactly does that mean, doctor?"

"A reduction is where we _terminate_ one or more fetuses, often from a triplet to a singelton pregnancy, although in this case we would probably reduce to a triplet or a twin pregnancy."

Kurt shook his head, though his fierce eyes, now a blinding grey color, stayed firmly on the doctor. "No. No, there's no way. No, we won't do it. Blaine, tell her."

Blaine, who had pressed his lips together while the doctor had explained the definition of reduction, had remained calm. He'd heard the term before, but he'd never in his wildest dreams imagined that he would ever be put in a position where he had to make such a dreadful decision. He'd always wanted to be a father, even as a teenager, and an abortion had just seemed so far away. But he also knew that if the doctor were advising them to do one, then it was because she meant that it was for the best. "Are you advising us to get one? A reduction, I mean."

"I am," their doctor answered, both of her patients oblivious to her dejected tone of voice. "There're a lot of couples who chose to do a reduction now-a-days, even couples who're expecting twins. It is procedure to bring up the alternative that is reduction, especially when the expecting couple is expecting more than two babies, solely because of the grave risk-factors."

"What kind of risk-factors are we talking about?" the younger finally questioned.

Kurt whipped his head around, his eyes filled with unshed tears, brought forth by hurt and betrayal. "What? Blaine, how could you possi- are you _agreeing_ with her?" he cried. His eyebrows twitched with frustrations, wrinkling his lineament.

"No," was Blaine's first reaction, but it was said with great uncertainty. He took a deep breath, "maybe," before he turned back towards the doctor. "The risks, what are they?" He ignored the protests coming from Kurt, although it killed him on the inside to even _consider_ a reduction.

"Do to the minimal space in the later part of your pregnancy, the babies' physical, but also mental development might suffer. Babies' lungs are one of the last organs to fully develop, so they might suffer lung damage if they're delivered too early. But there are other consequences as well. Heart problems, mental retardation, a reduced immune system just to mention a few, but they are also the most common side effects that premies often experience. There's other risks as well, another one being..."

The two men sat still -the oldest finally calm from his previous hysteria- as they listened all the cons about multifedal pregnancies. What caught their attention, though, was_ 'the total survival of your children are minimal, even with modern day technology.'_

"So," Blaine started with a trembling voice, "what're you're saying is that without a reduction all of our children will die?"

"No, but there's a huge possibility that one or more wouldn't survive the pregnancy. It could be something that happens during the pregnancy, but also something that happens after they've been delivered. Like I said, it's very rare that people expecting multiples go full term, and the risks increase with the numbers of fetuses."

"No," Kurt said, shaking his head. His fists were bolded together, clutching so hard that his knuckles turned white. At the same time his face held deep determination; his nostrils flared and his lips pressed tightly together, forming small wrinkles around his mouth. "I won't – it's Sophie's choice all over again. No, it's Kurt's choice, and I won't choose. I _can't._ "

Next to him Blaine closed his eyes, though he didn't let his tears fall. Not yet. "Kurt- I.." He turned back towards the doctor. "What're their chances of survival?"

"It varies," replied doctor Manson with a small shrug. "As this is the first case I've ever had where sextuplets are involved, I am sorry to say that I have no real percentage to give out. With an uncomplicated pregnancy, where you," she motioned towards Kurt with her head- her red hair moving back and forth with the movement, "go full term, or at least forty weeks, I'd say that they have the same chances as a baby born from a singular pregnancy. But, the risks get higher the more babies that are involved, and it is seldom that a person with triplets or quadruplets go full term, or even close to full term, and you're expecting six small babies. Kurt," she once again acknowledged Kurt, "a baby is small, but compared to the amount of space they take up, they're huge. I would advise you to at least consider it. A reduction will higher the chances of a total survival."

"No," Kurt said, once again in the same determined voice he'd used before. "I won't do a reduction."

"Kurt," Blaine said; his voice was weak, almost raw. He didn't like the idea either, but he liked the idea of no babies less. "Think about the bab-"

"No, Blaine," Kurt's voice was the exact opposite of Blaine's. It was strong and determined, something that Blaine usually loved about his partner. His stubbornness was something that Blaine found incredible sexy, but right now it kept Kurt from listening. "You think about it. Can you _honestly_ sit there and tell me that you'll be able to pick one or two of _our_ babies, and kill the rest?"

"Kurt-"

"Because I can't." he paused and turned towards Blaine with pleading eyes. "Blaine, if we do a redu..." he found the word difficult hard to even say. He couldn't believe that Blaine was actually considering it, after all the time they've spend trying to get pregnant. After everything they'd been through. "If we do a reduction, we'd never get to know them. Our children, Blaine. We'd never get to hear their laughters or their voices. We'd never see if they look like you or me, of if they're into music, or skateboarding or if we've made the next Nobel Prize winner. What if-"

Blaine had to cut in; with tears now roaming his cheeks freely, and his voice quivering, he cried out. "Okay, Kurt – what if we _didn't_ do one, and _all_ six of them die because of complications." His tears fell another after another- big, round tears. His lips were swollen and red, his eyes dry, yet full of yet to be shed tears. "No, I don't want to do a reduction, but Kurt, if it's the only option we have, then I am willing to take it. They're-" and that's where Blaine's voice broke and he started to sob. Loud cries echoed from the young man, not even twenty-six, as he poured his heart out to his love; scared for his children.

Kurt turned towards doctor Mason, who'd so far sat quietly in her chair, feeling horrible and out of place. "Would you excuse us, doctor?" The gynecologist seemed almost relieved when she was asked to leave, and she hurried out of her own office, just as Kurt turned his attention back to his partner. "I am _not_ agreeing to a reduction, Blaine. You of all people should be able to understand that. I can't lay on that table over there and point on the screen saying '_that one, that one and that one goes, we'll keep the rest.'_ It doesn't work that way." He took a short breathing pause; he tried to keep himself calm. He needed Blaine to understand. "I got pregnant now for a reason, with sextuplets. That's a miracle, Blaine." He reached out to Blaine's hand and placed it on his own, growing abdomen. "How can we look them in the eye once they're older and tell them that they actually had three or four more siblings, but we decided that they shouldn't at least have a chance at life."

Blaine didn't know what to answer; he knew Kurt was right, in some way. He wouldn't be able to tell their kids the truth, about the fatal decision that they made all those years ago, if they decided to go through with the reduction. "But what if we don't go through with the reduction, and decide to keep all six. Go through with the pregnancy. What if five of them don't make it? How will we be able to tell our child, that he or she could've had siblings, but they didn't make it, because we didn't do a reduction. Kurt, if we don't do this, there's a chance that we'll walk out of this with _no_ babies."

"Well," there was a deep tension in the room, one darker than the grey clouds outside the window. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. Because then I'd know that we gave these babies a chance at life. Blaine, _please_, don't consider anything else. Have faith in these babies; they're strong. I know that no matter what happens, then it's going to be for the best. Please don't make me do a reduction. Please, Blaine." Kurt's tears were now falling as freely as Blaine's, and they quickly entangled their hands as they stared deep into the other person's eyes. "We just found out that we're pregnant, after trying for so long. This happened for a reason, I can feel it. I- we got pregnant with _six_ miracles. These babies are _our_ saviors. Or miracles."

They looked at each other for a long time, both afraid of the end-result. Of course Kurt understood what Blaine meant, but even though the risks where there, Kurt still couldn't get himself to even consider the proposition of reduction. Kurt was normally all for abortion, but they _wanted_ kids. An abortion was just _not_ an option for him. Finally, after many minutes of staring, pleading and crying, Blaine closed his eyes with a soft, single nod. "Okay," he whispered. Naturally, Blaine had known all along that he in the end would've agreed with Kurt. He wouldn't have been able to go through with terminating one or more of their children. "No reduction."

Kurt beamed, his smile just as big as when they first received news of their pregnancy, if not bigger and he threw his arms around Blaine's neck. "I love you," he whispered. He pulled away slightly, still smiling and kissed his boyfriend passionately. Kurt's mouth opened slightly, urging Blaine to get into action and kiss back. He quickly did so, a smile slowly growing on his own lips, and he pushed his tongue through Kurt's lips and entered his mouth. Their tongues battled, not for dominance. Things had been settled, and at that moment their kiss wasn't sexually- it was full of love and compassion. And now filled with happiness. As they separated, Blaine lifted his hands to Kurt's face, and held him gently, before he pressed their foreheads together.

"I can't believe it," he whispered. "I am going to be a father."

"In just eight small months, we'll have six little babies to care for;" Kurt added and they pressed their mouths to each others again, hard and kissed. "Thank you."

– – – – – – – – – –

The characteristic beeping of skyping rang through their tiny apartment. "We should really consider a bigger home, Blaine. Maybe a house, with a garden," Kurt added with a soft smile. "And a white picked-fence." Both he and Blaine were dressed in sweatpants and oversized teeshirts, although Kurt had taken his off a few minutes ago, for the sake of the surprise. It had been a couple of days since they discovered that they were expecting, and those days had been _especially_ hectic. Blaine still had to work his case; his trial was _this _Thursday, and even with all of this going on, he still had to go to court and defend his client. His older boyfriend had called Isabelle immediately after they'd left the gynecologist's office, informing her that he might need to work shorter hours from now on. Isabelle had squealed, and then promoted him on the spot, which Kurt was still processing.

Blaine smiled at Kurt. He leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, whereafter the normal sound _'blop_' sounded, and a small window appeared on the computer-screen. Kurt grinned; a pillow was secured in front of him, hiding his belly. He wanted to surprise his father, but first he needed to know how _he_ was. His father hadn't been the same since his heart-attack nearly ten years ago, and Kurt worried nearly every day.

"Hey kiddo," Burt said as soon as the video had stopped loading and both parties could see the other. "How are ya?"

"I'm good dad. How are you? Is your pacemaker still working?"

"Kurt," the old mechanic held his hand up to demonstrate, and to stop his son from ranting. "Relax, I'm doing fine. My pacemaker is working. No need for you to worry at all." He smiled confidently, but Kurt still didn't look convinced, and so he added, "Carole makes me a salad every night for dinner, and there's no chips in the cupboards anymore."

That brought the smile back on his son's lips. Kurt knew he could trust Carole when it came to make Burt eat more healthy. Sure, this was the woman who raised Frankenteen, but she loved her husband, and she would do _anything _to keep him safe. And alive. "That's good. Just remember to check in with the doctor, and be truthful when he asks you questions. I know you dad, you avoid those 'serious' questions."

"I do, I do. Now, what's the real reason behind this skype-call?" He shifted his baseball cap a tad on his head, hiding the ever balding head. Years with a heart disease, and prostate cancer were taking a toll on his body, but he tried to hide it the best he could when it came to his son. He didn't want Kurt to worry too much, God knows that the boy had too much on his plate already.

Kurt chuckled; his eyes caught Blaine's, who was standing behind the computer, cooking dinner. "Can't a son just call his father for the enjoyment?"

"Sure," Burt prolonged the 'u', making his son grin. "If you were nine. Kurt, I know you-"

"Stop stealing my sentences, dad."

"-and you don't skype-call me unscheduled unless it's important. Now, spill it kiddo."

The young son bit his lip excitedly and motioned with his hand for Blaine to come over. The young man did so, and sat down behind his boyfriend, his hands resting on the pillow, in front of the hidden stomach. "Dad," Kurt said, his eyes shining brightly. He could feel Blaine's lips pressing against his shoulder, before he felt the pillow being removed and his stomach exposed.

"What?" Burt murmured, not being able to see the slight swell of his son's abdomen. Kurt moved so that his side was visible, and once Burt noticed the roundness, his eyes widened. "Oh my- you.. Kurt, are you..?"

"I'm pregnant, dad," he cried, happiness radiating from him.

Burt's smile grew wide, and he laughed his man-bear laugh, calling for Carole to come. "You're pregnant," Burt said, just as Carole came to sit next to him by the computer. "He's pregnant," he cried out, pointing at the small computer screen. He knew how desperately Kurt and Blaine wanted kids, and he too had felt horrible every time a pregnancy showed either a negative or a false positive.

"Congratulations, Kurt, Blaine," Carole said.

"Thank you."

"How far along are you?" Carole gushed, having moved closer to her husband. Though Kurt wasn't her _biological_ son, he was still her son, and she had been there for his ups and his downs. Kurt had come to her, when he'd needed a mother- when he'd gotten his first boyfriend, and when he'd experienced his first heartbreak. She was the first to know about Kurt's crush on Blaine a few years back, and she was the first he told when they'd finally become a couple. No matter what, Kurt was family and this was her first grandchild. "With that swell I'd say at least a few months!"

Kurt chuckled, hiding his face in his lover's shoulders. "How are we going to tell them?" he whispered.

"I guess we should just, I don't know, tell them." He protested with a fake 'ouch' as Kurt hit him with the very same pillow that had previously hidden his stomach.

Burt, still with a strong smile, questioned the two boys. "Tell us what?"

"I'm five, almost six weeks along. We're expecting sextuplets, dad." Burt froze; much like Blaine had done at the doctor's office. Sextuplets, _what the hell was that? _"I'm pregnant with six babies."

– – – – – – – – – –

**Hello my lovelies – how are you? I just had an awesome day yesterday – a crime technologist came by the school and talked about being out in the field, solving crimes and dealing with evidence and I am telling you – I think I love that man. Everything he said was so awesome and cool and interesting, and I definitely know that I want to work as a forensic scientist!**

**This was my longest chapter yet!**

**8 (technically 9) reviews, 47 followers and 22 favorites - My Gosh, you guys are AMAZING! Like always, please review – tell me what you thought, what you like/disliked. Please don't hate Blaine too much (if you did), I really tried to write him very sympathetic, but it was hard, because I was rooting for Kurt the entire time :p**

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Once again I would like to reach out to a guest reviewer – chloeskye; I am open for name ideas, although I do have a few ideas. And don't worry – Elisabeth and Ellie are _not_ on the list. Their middle names, though, are ALL figured out, since Kurt is naming them after certain people (not any of the Glee-kids either), but sure – if you've got a couple of names, please don't hesitate to throw them in a review. Who knows, maybe I like them better than the ones I've got on the list! This is a bit of a filler – I'm sorry. Enjoy!

–_ – – – – – – – – – _

_7 weeks _

– – – – – – – – – –

_Chapter Four_

–_ – – – – – – – – – _

Blaine swallowed a bit of saliva, before he rose from his chair. He could feel his heart thump against his ribcage, almost painfully so. A quick glance to his left, and he could see his father give him a curt nod to continue on.

"Thank you your honor," he acknowledge and turned to the rest of the jury with his hands folded in front of him. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, your honor, my name is Blaine Devon Hummel-Anderson and I, along my co-partner Anthony Cooper Anderson the second, are here to defend Mr. Benton against the untrue accusations which has been placed upon him. We'll do so by explaining the events which occurred on this particular day and by the use of evidence, or as the defense has chosen to call it, the _anti-_evidence."

He took a deep breath, walked around the chairs, one which his brother sat on and took stand before the jury. "

We're going to give you the _real_ event which took place January 27th, 2012. My client, Mr. Benton, was at a meeting starting at exactly eleven-zero-zero a.m and lasted until three-twenty-seven p.m. Of course, you say, this gives him plenty of time to drive home from his office, which is two hours away from his home in East Manhattan and take the life of Alice Marie Benton. The late Mrs. Benton was murdered at approximately seven-zero-three p.m., stabbed twenty-seven times with a common filet-knife or a knife of same structure. Mr. Smythe has already gone through every single stab in details, so I won't go into further details regarding the stab-wounds. However, what has been neglected in this case is the fact that Mr. Benton _did not_ drive home to his wife immediately after the meeting. Instead, he had an affair with a miss Celine Rose Johnson and the-"

"Objection, your honor," Sebastian Smythe cried out as he too rose from his seat, with his hand on his tie, straightening it ever so slightly. "We've been in contact with Miss Johnson, and although she confess to knowing accused, she has dismissed the alleged affair. We have this on paper, your honor." He gave Blaine a sly smile.

The judge turned to Blaine. "Mr. Hummel-Anderson, if you have no real point with the alleged affair, I'd have to overlook this part of your defense."

"I have a point, your honor."

Judge Alastair nodded, and sat back in his chair. "Overruled, Mr. Smythe. Please continue Mr. Hummel-Anderson."

"Thank you, your honor." Blaine licked his lips, slightly put out from the objection coming from Sebastian. Once again he turned towards the jury, knowing that it was them that he needed to persuade. "Miss Johnson and my client had an affair. Fact. They were in love. In fact, my client was about to divorce his wife, the late Mrs. Benton, before she was murdered. They were in love, still is, which is why Miss Johnson has chosen to stand up for the first time and confirm to you," he nodded towards the judge, "your honor and to you, ladies and gentlemen, that my client is innocent of all charges."

Once again Sebastian rose, this time with fury in his eyes, and perhaps a small spark of fear. "Objection, your honor. This wasn't on the defense's witness list this morning."

"Overruled, Mr. Smythe. Please, Mr. Hummel-Anderson, bring forth your witness."

Blaine nodded for the guards to open the door and retrieve his witness. He could hear the gasps from the audience as Celine walked through the doors with a confident strut. Blaine could see why an old man like Mr. Benton would fall in love with her. She was beautiful, and from the small conversation he'd had with her, she was a smart woman as well. She neared the end of the small pathway, and walked through the lowered swing-door, which separated the audience from the rest of the courtroom.

"Take a seat, Miss Johnson," the judge said and pointed to the elevated witness stand next to him. Celine did so; once there she placed her hand on the Bible and swore in front of God, judge and every man that she would tell the truth and nothing but the truth. She took a seat and exhaled silently. "Defense, it's your witness."

Blaine gave a small acknowledging nod, followed by a 'thank you, your honor,' before he walked over towards the secretary. "Miss Johnson, please state your relationship with the accused."

The young woman answered with a soft-spoken voice. "Gunther Benton is my _fiancé._"

"Could you point him out with a description as well?" Blaine cleared.

"Of course," she lifted her right hand and pointed at Blaine's client, much to his relief. "That's him. He's wearing a blue suit with a red tie. I gave him that one," she added with a smile.

Blaine grinned, "thank you Miss Johnson. Now, you are Mr. Benton's mistress?"

"No. I am his fiancé."

"But you were his mistress at the time of the murder?" She nodded. "Could you please speak out the words?"

"Yes," she said, her voice a little strained. "I _was_ his mistress."

"When did the affair begin?"

"It's hard to say, actually," Celine said with a light chuckle. "I fell in love with him on the first day, really. I don't think it was the same for him. I mean, he was a married man, with kids none the less. I think he was confused really. But our _affair_ started a few months before the, ehm. Before all this happened. November 15th, to be precise."

Blaine nodded, feeling ever so smug at the moment. He'd surprised Sebastian; it had been a last minute call which had changed Celine's mind about going. "Now, were you or were you not with the accused, Mr. Benton, on the night of the murder."

Celine looked over towards the old man, her eyes sad with unshed tears. "I was," she whispered.

"What were you two doing?"

"We made love. He came with me to my apartment after his meeting. We made love, but he told me that it had to be a quick one."

"Why?"

She sniffled. "Because he was going to tell his wife about us. He was going to divorce her, and be with me instead."

"I see," Blaine said nodding. "And when did he leave?"

"I don't know, really. He sent me a text once he'd left the apartment."

Blaine nodded and turned towards the jury. "I've personally seen this text message, and it was sent at six-forty-one p.m., twenty-two minutes before the murder occurred. Photographs of the phone has been placed in the case-folder, and the cell phone has been through technical investigations. It has not been tampered with. Now, the drive from Miss Johnson's apartment is almost the same length as the drive from his office, that is two hours. This puts the accused at a different spot at the time of the murder. My client couldn't possible be the one murdering his wife, as he was with his lover, Miss Johnson." He turned back towards the witness, feeling ever so confident, and continued his interrogation.

– – – – – – – – – –

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in the green plastic chairs in the hallway. He placed his left leg upon his right one to stop his legs from bobbing up and down, but it didn't seem to have any effect. With a nervous glance he looked for his boyfriend. He didn't know why he was so nervous; he kept switching between biting his lip and biting his fingernails. Maybe it was because of the check-up; their last one had gone mildly bad. Kurt had decided on _'mildly bad'_ since they _had_ discovered that they were pregnant, but all the crying and the preposition of a reduction had demoted the visit to '_bad_'. Or perhaps it was because Blaine was walking back and forth in the far end of the room, growling into his cell phone. The small bits and pieces that Kurt had snatched up had him believe that his boyfriend was needed back at work. He knew that Blaine would never leave him behind, he especially would not abandon him while at the doctor's, but from what he could understand, Blaine's presence back at court was necessary.

The waiting room was small, and only a few other couples were waiting for their turn to see the their own, individual doctors. An Afro-American couple sat cuddled together next to each other, the father humming a song to his wife's swelling stomach, while a young girl with curly hair sat with her eyes permanently attached to the television screen. The television was turned away, so Kurt couldn't see what she was watching, but she seemed very interested in whatever it was. There were a few more couples, although the room was primarily filled with young woman waiting for their vaginal examination.

"_God dammit,"_ Blaine hissed loud enough for a few of the other waiting couples to look up in surprise. A woman even locked aghast by Blaine's outburst, and kept sending Kurt disapproving looks. Once again Kurt lifted his left index fingers to his teeth and bit down, immediately feeling a lot calmer. He glanced between Blaine and the woman on the opposite chair from him for a few mortifying minutes, before Blaine finally hung up and sat down next to him. "Sometimes I wonder why I hired my assistants in the first place."

"Everything okay?"

Blaine's curls shook from side to side, following his rapid movements of his head. "No. The prosecutors have discovered new indications against my client, and my team wants me to be there to go through the newly-found evidence since the trial continues tomorrow."

"Oh," Kurt whispered, his hand instantly going to his stomach, wrapping around it protectively. He was ready for this case to be done. Blaine was spending a lot of late hours at the office, and Kurt felt sorry him; Blaine was going to miss out on a lot, especially if this continued. He wouldn't be present for important milestones, such as their babies' first kicks. "Can't they just wait for you?"

"Apparently not," uttered the younger one. He moaned in frustration and leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee as he rubbed his nose-bridge. His eyes were scrunched together, and Kurt could see his eyeball move behind his eyelids.

Kurt rose from his chair and walked over towards the receptionist. He took a few steps, and furrowed his brows. He could already feel how he was slightly waddling, and he feared how this waddle would progress the further along the pregnancy he got. "Excuse me," he said, once he'd reached the receptionist. The young woman looked up with a bored expression. "Hi," he was somewhat indecisive, and this woman's attitude didn't exactly help him. "My name is Kurt Hummel-Anderson. We have an appointment in thirty minutes with doctor Mason."

"I already know that" Her voice was monotone. "You checked in ten minutes ago. Sit down, I'll call your name, when she's ready to see you."

"I know," the pregnant man hurried to say. "I actually wanted to know if she could maybe see us before our scheduled appointment? See, my boyfriend has a really important meeting he has t-"

The receptionist cut him off with a firm head shake. "Sorry, no can do," she muttered without even checking doctor Mason's agenda on the computer.

"But, he's a lawyer and he's needed ba-"

"Doctor Mason is full-booked today. If you can't do your scheduled appointment today, I can reschedule you for another time. The earliest is," this time she clicked on the computer mouse and turned her attention away from her fingernails and towards the screen. "Thursday next week."

Kurt looked appalled. "But that's ten days from now!"

The middle-aged woman behind the desk merely shrugged. With a huff Kurt turned around and sat back down beside Blaine, who gave his older boyfriend an apologetic smile.

"Don't worry about it, love. Coop'll take notes about the evidence, and mail them to me later today. I'll stay, you know I will."

"I know, it's just.. what a horrible woman!"

Blaine chuckled and leaned over towards Kurt, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek, before he grabbed his hand. "I know. But don't let yourself be bothered by people like her. They're not worth it."

"I know."

They both turned their heads when they heard an intended cough from behind them. "Hi, I'm sorry," a young female with auburn locks and freckles said. "I overheard your conversation with the receptionist. What an awful lady, huh?" she laughed, gaining a toothy-smile from Blaine.

"You heard that?"

"Yeah," the woman said with upward-turned eyebrows. "Again, I'm sorry for listening in."

Kurt gave her a reassuring smile, and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure that this entire clinic heard it so don't feel too bad."

"I won't," grinned the young expectant mother. "Actually, that's why I came over. I have an appointment with doctor Mason," she lifted her left arm to look at her clock, "any minute now actually, but I'm not doing anything after. You can have mine, and we'll switch appointments. I'll take yours in thirty minutes."

Kurt's eyes widened in astonishment, and he could hear a quiet in take coming from Blaine. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, totally. I mean, '_Keeping up with the Kardashians'_ is on, and you could kind of say that I'm an addict."

"Thank you, Mrs...?"

"Tirane," grinned the girl. "But call me Freya."

Kurt nodded, "thank you Freya."

"You're welcome." She looked them both in the eyes, before she looked down towards Kurt's stomach. "Wow, you must be pretty excited, huh? Is this your first time being pregnant?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded, both equally excited about finally becoming parents. "Yeah, you must be too! Excited I mean."

Freya huffed slyly, "yeah. Although I'm only a few weeks pregnant. When are you due? I bet that it's going to be a July baby."

"Oh," Kurt mumbled, looking down. He felt his cheek reddened and he could feel how they got warmer with each second. "They're not. I'm actually due mid-November."

"Huh," Freya was shocked to say the least. Kurt was _round_. "Twins, or perhaps triplets? That must be exciting. I'm only expecting one, this is my third, though. If you need any parenting advice you know who to look for."

"We'll definitely call you then," Blaine said happily. "Although, we're expecting sextuplets."

Freya was quiet, her face suddenly very serious. "You're kidding, right? S_ix?"_

"We're not kidding, although that was the exact reaction Blaine had when doctor Mason first told us as well." Just then the receptionist called out '_Mrs Tirane, doctor Mason is ready to see you now.'_

"Well good luck. We might bump into each other some other time, since we both have a long journey ahead of us" chuckled Freya, before she turned her back towards Blaine and Kurt and sat down in front of the television. The two men got up and walked though the door – Kurt sending the receptionist a chesty smile.

The young lawyer knocked four times on the doctor's door, before they entered. Doctor Mason had her back turned towards the couple, a for the few seconds the couple waited for her to turn around, Kurt admired her French braid. "Do you do your own hair, or does someone do it for you?"

The middle-aged doctor turned around with a gasp. "Kurt, Blaine," she exclaimed, her voice shocked. "I wasn't expecting you just yet."

"No," Blaine said. With a firm grip on his boyfriend's hand, their fingers entangled, they took a seat in doctor Mason's _patient_ chairs. "I have to get back to the office soon, and Mrs. Tirane overheard Kurt ask the receptionist if we could expedite out appointment and she offered to switch appointments."

"She's such a nice young lady," the doctor agreed, and turned back towards her computer. "Let me just find your medical files. Kurt nodded while Blaine lifted his hand, followed by a '_go ahead.' _While she typed, staring intently at the screen, she continued talking. "So, how have you been?"

Kurt's eyes were focused on the gynecologist's fingers, as she typed on the computer keys. _H-U-M-M-E-L._ "Good, we've been good. I've gained a lot of weight though," he mumbled the last few words, feeling rather embarrassed.

Evelyn Mason stopped typing as soon as she found the right medical chart, and turned back towards her clients. "You don't sound too happy about the weight-gain." Her young client shrugged. "Just remember that gaining wight is a positive thing when being pregnant. The fetuses inside of you is growing, and they're dependent on the nutrition that you digest. I am going to give you a small list of pre-natal vitamins that you should take during the pregnancy, along with a recommended diet plan. Now," she leaned forward and folded her hands on top of the table. "Kurt, gaining weight is essential. Most of the weight gain is fluid – partly the fluid that your children are currently lying in. this fluid will increase in amount, and you may start to swell up in the later part of your pregnancy, but that is completely normal. Also, some pounds of your weight gain _is_ in fact your children."

"I know," Kurt continued to mumble.

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile; it was a toothless smile, with her lips pressed hard against each other. With raised eyebrows, she asked, "do you have any questions?"

Kurt looked to his left, where his lover of almost three years was seated. "Uhm," Blaine said hesitantly. It was weird, really. Inside a courtroom, he felt confident. He felt like he was in charge, and his power increased with every word he spoke, ever victory he gained. But here, inside doctor Mason's office, he felt more insecure than ever. With a reassuring nod from Kurt, Blaine continued. "We're actually wondering when we would be able to see our babies' gender."

"Don't hesitate to ask questions," the woman in front of him said encouragingly. "To answer your question, the earliest we'll be able to determine the gender of the fetuses will be in the twentieth week, although I am not sure if it's going to be very accurate. At that stage the space, where the fetuses are in, is minimal and they'll be entangled together. If we're lucky, we may be able to predict a few of them."

"Why can't you tell before the twentieth week?" Kurt wondered. "I mean, then there's less space. Is it because they're too small?"

"Primarily," the doctor nodded. "But also because your children hasn't started to develop their genitals yet, making it exceptionally hard for us to determine their gender."

"So," Kurt frowned, his eyebrows turned upwards in confusion. Next to him he could imagine Blaine doing the same; his bushy, triangular eyebrows forming a tent on his small forehead. "Right now our babies are genderless?"

"Technically yes, the fetuses are what we like to call uni-sex. They're genderless, but that doesn't mean that their gender hasn't been decided. Gender is determined by the code, which the sperm brings with it during fertilization, although this code isn't _activated_ until between the fifth and the ninth week. The 'Y' chromosome is carrying a so-called _SRY-gen_, which stands for _Sex-determinating Region Y._ If this gen is activated, the fetus will start to produce testicles and other male genitals, while if it's not-"

"The baby will produce female genitals," Blaine concluded.

"Yes. But like I said; their gender has already been determined." The gynecologist '_tsk_' lightly, and continued. "After the gen has been activated, the process of developing genitals doesn't happen over the duration of an hour or a day. It takes time, and once they've been completely developed, and the babies are _slighty_ bigger, their gender can be determined with an almost hundred percent accuracy."

Kurt grinned and cocked his head innocently. "Almost?"

"Why yes, there _are_ a few known cases where we've been wrong. _I've_ been wrong, but it's seldom."

Blaine couldn't help but grin, as he still found it odd that his babies were not yet boys and girls. "There's another thing," he said, coughing slightly. Kurt blushed; he knew which question Blaine was going to ask doctor Mason. Sex was an important factor of their lives, and especially lately, while they've tried to conceive, their sex-life had taken a drastic turn upwards. Of course it was a question they wanted to ask their doctor; Kurt had heard from a lot of experienced pregnant couples- Tine and Mike among them- that sex during pregnancy was totally safe. But both Kurt and Blaine had waited, wanting to hear this from a person with these sort of questions as her expertise. Also, neither Blaine nor Kurt knew _anyone_ who'd ever expected sextuplets. "We wanted to ask you how the pregnancy would affect our sex-life."

The red-haired gynecologist nodded her head. "A very common question. Now, normally sex is a safe act for two expectant parents, but with multiples the risks are too high for me to give a heads up.

"The risk of miscarriage?"

"Among others," doctor Mason nodded. "Now, I don't think there's any need for you to completely stop having an active sex-life. Sex is a very healthy act between two lovers, and it shouldn't be neglected. Which is why it is great that I've never had a case where anything but penetrative sex should be a problem. Other sexual activities, which does not include penetration, is safe for now.

"For now?"

"Yes, later on in the pregnancy I'd recommend it if the two of you put your sex-life on pause, for the safety of the babies. With multiples miscarriage and premature labor is a frequent factor, which eases as the months grow. But, speaking from experience, neither of you would feel any sexual lust at that stage anyway. Being pregnant is hard, especially with multiples. Both physically but also mentally. But for now, any sexual activity which doesn't involve penetration has a green light from me. Do you have any more questions?"

Kurt shook his head, while Blaine muttered '_no_'.

"Good. Stand up, and we'll start by measuring your stomach."

– – – – – – – – – –

"I'll drop you off at the apartment."

Kurt was staring out the window. After leaving the doctor's office, he'd exchanged numbers with Freya, where after they'd headed down to their car in the parking lot. He was once again biting his lips, watching as trees, people and houses flashed by as they drove. "Sure."

Blaine was silent. His knuckles turned white as he tightened his grip around the steering wheel. "I'm sorry, baby." When Kurt didn't reply, the younger sighed solemnly. "Please don't be mad."

"'m not mad, Blaine. I'm just.. I'm tired."

"Okay," Blaine reached over and grabbed Kurt's hand. He tried to entangle their fingers, like they always did, but Kurt didn't separate his fingers, so instead he settled in only holding his hand. "I don't know when I'll be home. I'll try to be home as early as possible, but I really need to study this new information."

"I'll leave your plate in the microwave then." He turned his head towards Blaine, and pulled of the most natural-fake smile he could muster. He tried to be convincing, but he knew that he was failing. "Just promise me that when this case is done that you'll take smaller cases next. At least until the babies are here."

"I promise."

"Thank you." The car slowed down at a red light, and Kurt took the opportunity to lean over and kiss Blaine's cheek. "I'll jump off here, Bee."

"You sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I think walking could do me good. I love you," he said opening the door.

"I love you, too."

Kurt closed the door and walked over to the sidewalk, where he turned around and waved Blaine off as the light turned green. He stood still, looking after the black SUV as it drove off, before he reached for his cell phone in his front pocket.

_To Ashley_

_Hi. What are you doing?_

He only had to wait a few seconds before his screen lit up with a new text message.

_To Kurt _

_Nothing. Just bitching about Paul to Mary and Lola. Why?_

Kurt could feel tears form in his eyes as he typed his words on the touchscreen.

_To Ashley_

_I just need some comfort right now. But it's okay – see you later._

_To Kurt_

_Don't be silly. Text me were you are, and we'll hang out -just the two of us._

Kurt looked around, trying to figure out where he was. He noticed a street-sign, and typed in his location in his next text, followed by a _'hurry.'_

–_ – – – – – – – –_

**I know, I know – you've waited for a LONG time. Let me explain: first of, my internet said 'screw you, Simone. I quit!' and died for like a day or two. Then I hung out with my boyfriend (my friend who's a boy) for a couple of days and lastly I've been working in the laboratory in school – we collected fingerprints yesterday and the day before that we had to determine eight different blood-types _and_ our own. I actually found out that only three percent (earth-wise) is the same blood-type as me, which I find extremely awesome btw. The day before the blood-typing we were given a piece of paper and we had to determine which fabricant the paper came from (we had been three given fabricants), so as you can understand I've been very busy :) **

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favored and reviewed my story – please keep it up, I squeal like a baby monkey every time a little box pops up and tells me 'you've got mail – from '.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Warning:** a rather long and descriptive speech is given by both Sebastian and Blaine in this one – blood and gore is mentioned (it is very mild, but I still thought I would mention it.)

–_ – – – – – – – – – _

_8 weeks_

–_ – – – – – – – – – _

_Chapter Five_

–_ – – – – – – – – – _

Blaine's nose nuzzled into Kurt's light-brown hair; his nostrils flared as he drew a deep breath, taking in the scent of his still sleeping boyfriend. He exhaled and closed his eyes tight together. With creeping fingers, he let them dance across Kurt's shapes like a feather, until he reached his protruding stomach, where he settled with a soothing rubbing of his thumb. His eyes were still closed, knowing that he still felt too tired after last night; it had been a long evening at the office, with hundreds of papers filled with new details and evidence for and against his client. As much as he'd tried concentrating on the papers, he just couldn't – Kurt and the babies had occupied his thoughts all evening, prolonging his work by at least two hours.

A soft moan brought him out of his thoughts, and he opened his eyes. He blinked, the sun beams which shined through the semi-closed blinds, blinded his tired eyes briefly. Kurt smacked his lips together gently, creating a smacking sound, which brought a smile upon Blaine's face. He winced, as he could feel just how dry his lips had become during the night. The still sleeping male inhaled loudly through his nose and turned around, now facing Blaine.

"Good morning," Blaine whispered, leaning in slightly and kissed Kurt's nose. He reached down and gently grabbed Kurt's swelling but-cheeks. "How'd you sleep?"

Kurt sighed gently, and reached up to rub sleep from his eyes. "I slept okay," he stated, but was cut off from a yawn. His eyes closed tightly, as his mouth opened and he let out the nothingness that was a yawn. He took the opportunity to stretch as well, which resulted in Blaine chuckling once more, though Kurt didn't mind. Stretching was what Kurt liked to call '_a mini orgasm'_, because surely it was almost as wonderful as the real thing. "I was lonely, though."

"I know babe," Blaine whispered, leaning in to place a love-filled kiss on Kurt's forehead. "It was a lot of new information," he kissed Kurt's forehead again, and then his temple. "But I promise that tomorrow this will all be over and then I won't take on another big one."

"Promise?" Kurt looked up at his boyfriend through huge, innocent eyes, which melted Blaine's heart and made him love Kurt even more.

"I promise."

Kurt nodded with a smile, his smile a toothy one; he reached up and cupped Blaine's face, '_you're stubby,_' he added as his thumb rubbed Blaine's chin like Blaine's thumb had rubbed his belly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kurt." They kissed each other, both trying to transfer as much love and desire and passion into the kiss as possible. Once they broke the kiss with a _plop_, they stared into each other's eyes. An alarm went off somewhere, and broke their eye-contact.

"What time is it?"

"Eight:thirty," Blaine replied. "Why?"

Kurt sat up, having difficulty in doing so due to his stomach being in the way and looked around for his shirt. He didn't find it immediately, and got out of bed without it, deciding that it didn't really matter anyway. "I spoke to Ash yesterday and-"

"Who's Ash?"

Kurt turned around with slightly wide eyes. "Ash? You know Ashley. Ashley from work. Anyway, Isabelle wanted me to relax while pregnant – stay home and work as little as possible and she promoted Ashley to be _my _assistant. He needs help deciding whether we should use paper masks or feather boas for the spread."

Blaine felt his head spin; this was all new to him. Of course Kurt had always talked about fashion, Kurt himself was a walking _fashion, _but after Kurt's promotion his older boyfriend had had a lot to do. He was happy for Kurt, of course he was – he knew that this was just one step closer to Kurt's dream of becoming a fashion _icon_, but he didn't like that Kurt brought work home with him. Blaine was, of course, very hypocritical when it came to bringing work with him home, but that didn't mean that he liked it when Kurt did the same. "Oh," ended up being Blaine's only answer. "When do you have to go in?"

"Not for a couple of hours or so. Why?" Kurt turned around, his hand on his hip.

"Nothing," Blaine said with a shrug. He had sat up in his bed, the blanket covering his hips and legs. "I thought that maybe we could cuddle a bit."

The older man bit his lower lip, not too hard but enough to create white lines around the pressure point, before he crawled back onto the bed. He removed the blanket covering his boyfriend and sat down, rubbing their pelvises together. He didn't rock, as this wasn't a sexual act. Instead, they held each other and kissed.

"Of course I want to cuddle with you," he whispered in between kisses. He moaned loudly, breathing in. With a blink, he opened his eyes and pulled away with a sly grin.

"What?" Blaine looked a bit puzzled, and yet not too much – he knew that look. Kurt was _horny._ "Baby, no sex."

"I know," Kurt shrugged and moved further down, before his head was just above Blaine's penis. "But I thought that I'd give you a little bit of pleasure." He smiled again, and leaned down, all the while his eyes still remained on Blaine's. He opened his mouth, slowly, knowing how much it aroused Blaine, before he stuck his tongue out and touched the tip of Blaine's member with the tip of his own tongue.

Blaine's eyes rolled back and he leaned his head backwards, feeling undeniable delight, already from the small licks Kurt gave him. Kurt trailed the pointy part of his tongue, licking the blue vein underneath Blaine's penis, and followed the vein all the way up to the edge of his boyfriend's semi-erect member. "Oh God." Without saying a word, Kurt opened his mouth completely, and bend down, taking in all of Blaine in one gulf. He pressed down even further, feeling Blaine hit the back of his throat; Kurt felt slightly proud from the fact that he didn't gag when he did so. When Kurt had first met Blaine and the two had started dating, Kurt was completely innocent. Kurt had only had one boyfriend before Blaine, back in the beginning of Sophomore Year, but they'd only dated for a few months – not nearly enough time for Kurt to get comfortable and lose his clothes. Kurt tightened his lips around the round shape and pulled up again, his tongue still trailing the shaft, tickling Blaine ever so slightly. The younger man shivered from the pleasure, and let out a high-pitched gasp, when Kurt let go of his dick with a _plop_.

"You like that?" Kurt asked, bashing his eyes innocently. Had it not been for the stomach, showing that Kurt clearly wasn't a virgin, Blaine would've thought different. Kurt had that about him; even though _he_ was the older one, Kurt had always been the shy one, the _cute_ one. '_The baby penguin_', as Kurt had called himself when they'd first started dating.

Not feeling ready to form longer sentences, Blaine nodded and stuttered: "y-yes. Please baby."

"Tell me what you want, Blaine," Kurt breathed, leaning down once more and placed a kiss on Blaine's phallus, tasting the salty precum, which were already leaking heavily from Blaine. The pregnant male licked his lips, and looked up at Blaine through half-closed eyes. "You like that?"

Blaine nodded. "U-hu."

"Good," Kurt grinned and leaned down again, this time reaching with his left hand and grabbed the root of Blaine and started pumping. "I want you to cum," he said, stroking softly at first, "while you're in my mouth." He gave Blaine a smile and leaned down, licking Blaine's dick hard, before he leaned forward a bit and took in all of Blaine. He pressed down, all the way once again and pulled up – almost all the way up, before he redid the same action all the while he still continued to pump the base of Blaine's penis.

He could hear Blaine muttering above him, _'keep going'_ and '_oh fuck, Kurt'_. There was no denying it when Blaine was close; the way his thighs tensed and his dick started to tremble. The thick vein grew even larger, and his penis a bit more erects. "I'm coming," Blaine warned, not yelling, but softly. He voice was raw – just the way Kurt liked it. It was only a few seconds later when Blaine did come, and he emptied himself into Kurt's mouth. The older man swallowed as much as he could; the rest dripped from his chin and back onto Blaine. The curly-haired lawyer lay panting on the bed, his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. He could feel how his expecting lover crawled up slightly and lay down next to him. The ever-growing belly lay pressed against his site, and he felt proud all of a sudden. "I," he breathed, still catching up, "love you. So so much."

"I love you too," Kurt whispered, he himself exhausted from the act. It wasn't often that Kurt gave Blaine blowjobs, not really liking the whole idea very much, but he knew that Blaine absolutely loved it, and when Blaine finally did receive a blowjob, it was always spectacular. "But I really need a shower now."

Blaine nodded his head, '_yeah'_, but didn't get up when Kurt did. "I'll make us coffee," he said, his breathing still heavy. He was sweaty as well, but he didn't really notice it all that much.

"Thanks," Kurt said, and entered the bathroom. Dribbles of water sounded across the apartment, before Blaine finally did get up. He scratched himself on his lower abdomen and frowned slightly when his fingers came in contact with a bit of fresh semen. Once he was in the kitchen, he grabbed a few pieces of paper towels, moisturized them and used them to rub off the worst of the mess. "When do you have to go in?" Kurt asked as soon as he walked through the door.

Blaine looked over towards the microwave, where a small red, digital clock ticked away. "Not until later," he answered. "Five hours, maybe less. Coop needs me to go over the newly found evidence with him before the trial starts again."

"Oh," Kurt looked confused, but always did so. "And then this trial is over?"

"It should, yeah. I mean, of course there's always cases that are unnatural, but today the jury should give their verdict."

Kurt smiled and walked over towards the coffeepot. "Thanks for the coffee," he added, before he continued. "Do you want to celebrate it afterwards?"

"Celebrate?"

"Yeah," he poured the black steamy liquid over into his favorite coffee cup. "Yeah, go out for dinner or something?"

"Oh," Blaine walked over towards the taller man and wrapped his arms around him, with a little bit of difficulty, since his arms almost couldn't reach around Kurt's stomach. _Really, only eight weeks?_ "I would, baby, but when I'm done you'll be sleeping."

Kurt breathed in frustration, but tried to hide it by drinking from his coffee. "Okay. Another time maybe."

"Definitely."

– – – – – – – – – –

Kurt entered VOGUE's hallway through the elevator, strutting down through the many desks, where people sat scattered and typed away on their computers. Some noticed him and smiled, while others were too busy with their individually jobs to even notice their pregnant colleague.

One person who noticed Kurt's return was Paul, who stood in the corner, his arms crossed in front of him, and scowled. '_Looks like nothing's changed'_ Kurt muttered to himself, as he entered Isabelle's office. "Hi," he coughed slightly, making his entrance noticed.

The slightly older lady looked up, her otherwise slightly beautiful features looking rather stressed, though she soon covered him those flaws and a smile spread across her face. "Kurt," she shrieked and rose from her chair, her arms stretched out and greeted Kurt with a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. Though a bit big."

The woman looked Kurt up and down, shaking her head with a smile. "Look at you – I saw you only a week or two ago, and now you look ready to birth these bebes any day now."

"I know," Kurt agreed with a laugh. "I don't know what happened; one day I was miserable about not being pregnant, although I was still skinny. The next day I'm pregnant and huge, but I'm not complaining. To be honest, I've never been happier."

"I'm glad, honey." The boss led her employee to one of her chairs and sat down with him. "I thought you had until the end of the month to rest a bit before returning?"

"I know," replied the younger man, his hands rested in front of him in a protective manner. "But Ash and I dined together yesterday, and he told me that it was a bit too hectic in here at the moment, so I thought I'd come in and help out."

Isabelle nodded, a proud look on her face. "See, this is why I promoted you – my trusted assistant. Only you would do such a thing."

Kurt grinned, and followed Isabelle with his eyes as she left to go get Ashley. "Hey hottie," Ashley said as he entered the office without taking a seat.

"Hey," Kurt grinned, and began rising, though having difficulty doing so. He gasped a little, and felt two hands grab his elbows to help him up and keep him steady. "Thanks Ash."

"No problem. Maybe we shoul- woa," a look of panic crossed the younger man's face, and his eyes widened with terror as he watched the expectant father sway and pale. "You okay?"

Kurt's eyes were half-closed, his cheeks paler than usual and he felt hot. And cold, but mostly hot. "I- I don't know," he stuttered, releasing another loud gasp. He felt a heave of nausea fill him, and he gagged, covering his mouth with one hand while he continued to hold onto Ashley with the other. Both of them waited for the sickness to pass, none of them noticing Isabelle standing close behind them. A few moments passed, before Kurt nodded that he was okay. "Maybe we should just do this sitting down."

"Yeah, you're right." Ashley turned around and locked eyes with Isabelle, asking her permission with his mind. She nodded, and hurried out of her office, busying herself with something else. "Let me just go get the map. Do you need anything? Water, fruit, Blaine?"

"Water would be fine," Kurt said, his head in his hand. "And a banana. Do we have any bananas?"

Ashley nodded. "I don't know, but I'll look." He paused. "You don't want me calling Blaine?"

"No," the young man shook his head, though not too much. His head was spinning enough as it was. "Don't – he's rehearsing for his trial."

"Right," Ashley grabbed one of Isabelle's water bottles from her fridge, and excused himself for a short time to go get a banana. When he returned, he handed one to Kurt, who thanked him. "How's Blaine's trial coming along?"

Kurt had spoken to Ashley the day before, expressing his concern. "Good. He's certain that he's going to win."

"I hear a celebration coming along," Ashley joked, blinking one eye at Kurt.

"No, not really. He'll be at the courthouse late, and then there's a lot of paperwork to do. But maybe later."

"When did he come home last night?" his voice had a hint of suspicion and accusation in It, but Kurt didn't seem to notice, as he answered '_sometime around midnight. Not sure – I was asleep.' _Ashley licked his lips. He nodded, but didn't say anything as he went to retrieve the maps, containing photographs, textiles, notes and more. Blaine didn't deserve Kurt. He deserved so much better.

– – – – – – – – – –

Mr. Smythe turned back towards the jury, looking guiltless, but Blaine knew better. Sebastian Smythe was _no_ way near innocent. "Ladies and gentlemen," his voice even rang with bells of the devil, but a darn good devil's advocate he was. "With this knife," he lifted a see-through bag high up in the air, showing off its contains; a large knife glistening, still red with blood and soiled from dirt, "Mr. Benton mercilessly murdered his wife. Twenty:seven times did Mr. Benton plunge this knife into his wife's chest, legs, arms and head – an obvious overkill. Some of the stab-wounds even indicate that torture-like methods has been used." He placed the knife back onto the table once more, and took a deep breath. He calmed himself – his eyes closed when he did so, before he turned back around. "It's obvious, _obvious_, that Mr. Benton is the murderer of Alice Benton. He was found at the crime scene, hovering over her lifeless body, covered in her blood. It was only after their son, Michael, came home that someone called nine-one-one, but this didn't happen until after twelve minutes post-mortem. This gives Mr. Benton plenty of time to hide the murder weapon. And hide it, he did – it was found buried in their neighbor's backyard."

Blaine turned towards his client, when he out of the corner of his eyes noticed him move. "He's good," Mr. Benton said, quiver evident in his voice.

Blaine nodded, his mouth firm. "But I'm better." He was sure that he was better than Sebastian. He _had_ to be. For Mr. Benton, but also for Kurt – the finding of the murder weapon only problematize the case even more, especially since the filet-knife belonged to the Benton family.

"The blood pattern found on the wall matches those found on Mr. Benton – clearly what we like to call _active_ blood-pattern." So far he had been turned towards the audience, but now he turned towards the jury, knowing that they were, ultimately, those who decided if Mr. Benton was guilty or not. "Active blood-pattern, contrasting passive once, indicates that the blood has been transferred to this specific location by a force other than gravity. This often happens when a major artery has been punctured while the heart is still beating. Such blood-patterns were found on the accused," he turned towards an overhead and placed a photo on it, highlighting it for the room to see. He pointed at the photo of Mr. Benton's right ear, and continued. "This type of blood-drop is a clear indication of active blood pattern, which means that Mr. Benton was in fact _not _with his lover at the time of the murder. He couldn't have been, since he must've been present at crime scene at the time of the murder for this type of blood-pattern to be transferred onto him."

The jury sat quiet and listened to the prosecutor as he showed the evidence against Blaine's client. They looked convinced, and it concerned the young lawyer. A few of the jury members even nodded their head in agreement, some looked disgusted, as Sebastian spoke about the blood-patterns and the obvious fact that Mr. Benton was the murderer of his late wife. The father to be sat restlessly on his chair, fidgeting with his pen- pressing the point in and out. He almost missed it when the judge turned towards him, indicating that it was his turn to defend his client – maybe for the last time. He gave Mr. Benton a curt nod and rose with a palpitation sigh.

Once again he opened with the respectful line, "ladies and gentlemen, my name is Blaine Devon Anderson, representing my client, Mr. Gunther Benton." He felt s sudden peak, knowing that Sebastian had forgotten to do so, to show respect to the jury, and to the judge. "Judge, fellow Americans." He paused, for a split second having forgotten the exact words that he wanted to say. He could feel the sweat on his forehead forming small drops, ready to slide down his already shining forehead any minute now.

"You've heard the prosecutor's case against my client, and I must say that it was good. Yes, all the evidence _do_ point towards my client, but we've seen cases before where forensic science has given a false positive." He stopped for a short moment to lick his lips, before he continued. "Have you ever been in love? Have you ever married the person you loved, thinking that this love would be eternal? My client did. He met Alice back in High School – they were High School Sweethearts. Mr. Benton, the accused, was on the local Math Team, while Alice -maiden name McAndrew – was a cheerleader. They married right after graduation, and they didn't wait with kids. They now have two children, Michael and Mary and a couple of lovely grandchildren. They were happy, and even after all these years, they were still in love. But then Mr. Benton met Celine, a young and beautiful secretary, who returned his feelings. And suddenly my client was at a cross-road – what should he do? He was married to a beautiful wife, the mother of his kids, but here was Celine – a young and exciting woman who could give him everything he had ever missed in his relationship with Alice."

Blaine turned towards the table where Sebastian Smythe sat next to his assistants – nameless people in Blaine's minds. The young lawyer gave Mr. Smythe an extra glance, before he turned back towards the jury.

"Murder her, is what the prosecution would claim. They claim that my client, an aging man, murdered his wife because he chose his younger lover. And while the last statement is true, that he chose Celine over Alice, it doesn't lead up to the fact that he _murdered_ his wife, because he didn't. My client has an alibi, he has witnesses who's seen him enter and leave his lover's apartment at certain times – times, which makes it impossible for my client to get home and murder his wife. And as for the blood-patterns," he raised his hand a bit, doing the same with his voice. "Active blood-patterns are _often_ transferred to their resting location when an artery has been cut, but not always. What qualify them are the fact that they're put in their place from forces other than gravity, as Mr. Smythe also mentioned. But this doesn't enclose the fact that my client is the murderer. They could've been transferred to their respective places from other reasons. Mrs. Benton was surrounded by blood, a blood-pool if you like, and once my client came home to the devastating discovery of his murdered wife, he rushed to her side and lifted her. Blood from the pool and blood from her could then have landed om him, looking like active blood-patterns."

He continued to counter argument every single detail Mr. Smythe had brought up – _'of course my clients fingerprints were found on the murder weapon, seeing as the knife belongs to the family'_ and _'fabrics and DNA profiling will do nothing in this case, seeing as the two people in question were married and therefore interacted a lot with each other._' He talked for what felt like hours, but couldn't have been more than twenty minutes, before he closed his speech with a pledge for the jury to see reason and not find his client guilty.

Everything seemed to move in slow motion; he felt as if he was in a bubble, and someone was about to pop it. He only registered the _'not guilty_', when Cooper rose, bringing Blaine with him and they hugged each other and shook hands with Mr. Benton. He couldn't believe it – he'd won his first, big case.

– – – – – – – – – –

A squeaking door brought him out of his thoughts. The young man looked up, and smiled as he saw his brother standing in the doorway. Cooper Anderson leaned his head against the doorway, with a knowing smile. "Congrats, little bro," he said, but remained standing.

"Thanks. You too."

"Oh no no," answered the older brother with a soft shake of his head. "It was _all_ you. I did nothing."

Blaine chuckled. "Don't be so modest."

"I'm not," the blue-eyed Anderson argued and entered the office fully, taking a seat in one of Blaine's chairs. "Really. This case was won only because of you." Cooper raised his left arm and looked at the shining Rolex watch. "It's only ten:thirty. Want to go out and celebrate?"

A curly mass shook as Blaine declined the offer. "I really shouldn't. Kurt's been waiting for me and I told him no when he asked if I wanted to celebrate."

"That man of yours is psychic," Cooper proclaimed with a wink. "He already knew you'd win." He patted his younger brother on the arm, and was about to rise when he suddenly stopped. "Have you asked him yet?"

Blaine knew exactly what his brother had meant: he and Kurt had been together for almost three years, and the young man had always had a dream of marrying his beloved some day. Cooper had married Anna-Louise not too long ago, when Anthony was a year. _He four now_! Blaine was still amazed how fast time had flown by. Blaine had only known Kurt for a few weeks, when Cooper married his fiancé, and he surprised everyone, including himself, when he asked Kurt to be his date for his brother's wedding. It was also at that wedding, when Blaine realized that he someday was going to marry Kurt – and hopefully not too long into the future.

"Not yet. I mean, we only just changed our last names, but I just, I-"

"Blaine," Cooper cut in, this time his arm lowered and he grabbed his kid brother's hand in his, tightly. "That ring in your pocket is going to burn a hole in your pants. You want this, Kurt wants this – Burt even gave you his blessing. I won't be a pushy dickhead, but I am doing this for your own good. Ask him, soon."

Blaine's chest heaved as he inhaled, "I know. It's just – I don't want him to think that I'm doing it because he's pregnant."

"Of course he won't think that it is." The older male loosened his grip, and smiled – his lips pressing down hard against each other. He was about to continue, when they were interrupted by a phone ringing.

"Two seconds," Blaine said, and answered the phone. Cooper studied the face of the younger Anderson, going from happy to serious to nervous, all in the matter of a few words exchanged. When he hung up, he didn't say anything for the first fifteen seconds. Then he looked up at Cooper, his eyebrows a weird shape. "That was Mr. Benton," he said, his voice suddenly low and uneven. "They've arrested Michael Benton for the murder of Alice Benton.

"What?"

Blaine nodded. "They want me to be their lawyer."

– – – – – – – – – –

**Ok, I am so so so sorry for not updating. My friend came to visit me, and everything's been really hectic – I still had Chemistry and Crime class to attend (and today was the exam, so updates should come faster than previously) and then my mother came, my father's birthday came, my own birthday came and then we had to clean my dad's house, because he's moving and a photographer is coming tomorrow to take pictures and so on. Thank you to everyone who reviewed – much love, and please don't hesitate to throw in a review of your own, if you haven't already. I am waiting anxiously in front of my computer, squealing with delight everytime I see something from :) **

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N**: Hi :) I just wanted to say that at the moment things are not focusing on the babies very much, but don't worry. Troubles and tragedy will come regarding the babies – in a few weeks (pregnancyweeks). Also, I had a lovely review asking me if she/he could translate my story into Spanish – sure, just wait until it's done and please mention me in your fic ;) Enjoy.

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

_8 weeks_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

_Chapter Six_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

Blaine sat on the couch; he'd been doing so for a couple of hours. Ever since he came home from the office earlier in the morning. He'd spend most of his time with his head buried in his hands, every so often shaking it in despair. He felt torn; divided between two choices, both of them weighing equally when it came to importance, although in two very different fashions.

"I promised him," the twenty:five-year old lawyer whispered to himself. With a quick motion he lifted his head and banged his fist against his right temple. Three times he repeated this movement, before he stopped – his hand mid-air. He drew in a shaky breath and listened for footsteps. _Had Kurt woken?_ His eyes followed a straight line, before they fell on a black, antique clock, hanging on the wall.

Seven:zero:nine.

Kurt wouldn't rise until at least another hour, maybe two. It gave Blaine a sense of calmness to know that he had at least a few more hours to decide what to do. It should be an easy choice, Blaine knew that. He knew that the choice which was obvious was to choose Kurt. The love of his life, the father, currently carrying his babies, and yet the conclusion seemed so hard and so far away. Either way he was going to be a man who broke his promise. The question was, if he should break the promise he made to Kurt and his _own_ family, or the promise he made to Mr. Benton and _his._He rubbed his stubbled cheek gently, noticing that he hadn't shaved, maybe in days – Blaine wasn't sure at the moment. He liked the stubbles. Kurt didn't. A small movement of his lower half, and he felt a hard _something_ rub against his but-cheek. It was the ring; a golden engagement ring with their initials engraved on the put the ring back in his pocket and leaned back against the couch, closing his tired eyes.

The young man didn't know for how long he'd been on the couch, and was startled when he felt Kurt sit down beside him. He opened his eyes and gave Kurt a soft smile. "You didn't come to bed last night." A hand reached up, and rubbed Blaine's upper chest softly and the young man couldn't help himself. He too reached up, and took hold of Kurt's soft hand, squeezing it gently. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am," Blaine lied, mostly because he hadn't come to a decision yet. He knew that Kurt saw right through him, he always did, and yet Blaine couldn't get himself to tell his lover the truth.

Kurt didn't say anything. He licked his teeth once, before he nodded and looked around the apartment. It was a fairly big one, but small compared to what they were to expect. "I googled sextuplets last night, when you were working."

"Oh."

The older ticked his lips, and continued, "we need a bigger apartment."

Blaine sighed, and looked around too. A beautiful table stood in the corner, almost _alter-_like, with a round, white tray and pink roses. That definitely had to go; with six small toddlers waddling around that array would surely break. "We do," he finally agreed. "Or maybe we should buy a house."

Kurt nodded. "That would be nice," he finally said. "A yellow house made of wood. And a white picket fence. Out on the countryside, maybe close to a lake."

Both of them chuckled. "You want a real family, huh?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed; neither of them were looking at each other. "I'm tired of this life, Blaine. I mean, I love my job and New York is amazing- but with kids, and _six_ none the least, I just don't think that we could cope. The babies need better."

Blaine nodded, and for a few seconds he didn't answer. This wasn't making his choice easier; he knew that for Kurt and him to get by with six kids they _needed_ good jobs, jobs that they both currently had. Moving away, quitting those jobs did no good. But Kurt was also right. Kids didn't need a hectic everyday life, where both daddies were working eight-to-seven six days a week. "And a dog."

"A golden one. A retriever. I heard that they're good family dogs." When Blaine didn't answer, he finally turned towards his boyfriend with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay?

Blaine blew air through his mouth, his lips filling with the air like a balloon. With a high-pitched gulp, he too turned to look towards his boyfriend with tear prickling in his eyes, demanding to be released. But he couldn't. "I'm sorry." His voice broke, and he could feel a soft sob escaping his lips.

A look of shock appeared on Kurt's porcelain face, though the emotion which cut through the most was a look of sadness. He was sad for Blaine, and the obvious struggle he was going through. Kurt therefore leaned in and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, all the while he rested his head on Blaine's chest. "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No," Blaine whispered, shaking his head. "Just hold me close for a while."

Kurt didn't say anything else. He just did as Blaine had requested, and held Blaine close against him. He could feel Blaine's heaving, struggling to keep both air and sobs in him. For a while they lay like that, before Kurt turned his head with his chin resting against Blaine's upper chest, close to his collarbone. "What happened yesterday?"

"We won," Blaine said with raised eyebrows. "He wasn't guilty."

Kurt didn't move a muscle; he could sense that there was more to the story which troubled his boyfriend, but Blaine would have to tell him that on his own. He wouldn't push. "Congratulations."

Blaine chuckled, a tear-filled one, and closed his eyes. The tightness of the pressed together lids released a thick tear to roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry."

"What for, Bee?"

A deep breath through the nose could be heard from Blaine, as he tried to steady his voice. His eyes were still closed. "I was at the office last night, signing papers and-" he cut himself off and sniffled. "My client called. They arrested his son for the murder."

"Oh," Kurt said, not knowing what else to do. "Did _he_ do it?"

"No," Blaine protested weakly, but then he changed his statement. "I don't know." Both remained quiet. Blaine couldn't continue with the conversation. This was confidential; evidence, witness' statement, everything job related was private and not something he could discuss. Not something he was _allowed_ to discuss. Not even with Kurt. He had to be careful what he said. "They want me to take on his case."

Kurt tensed; every fiber in him contracted and a lump began to grown in his lower throat. He finally began to understand Blaine, and with that understanding he nodded. Blaine apologized because he'd already decided. He'd already accepted the job, and now he was battling with himself, trying to find a way out and at the same time trying to come up with a good enough explanation for why he did what he did. But Kurt already knew why. Blaine was like that- he wanted to help as many people as possible, and right now this family needed his boyfriend more than he did. "You took the job."

"I did," confessed the younger male. "I'm sorry."

"I know."

"I wish that I didn't have to, but this is my job. This is what I do."

Once again Kurt nodded. "I wont even make you promise that this one will be a fast one, or the last one, because I know that it's a promise you cannot keep." He took a pause to breathe and collect himself. He willed himself to remain calm, even though every inch of him wanted to scream, to cry, to hurt Blaine for what he was doing to them. "I need you too, Blaine, and I won't even try to hide the fact that I am mad and disappointed in you. I'm mad at you, but mostly I am mad at the situation. I am mad, because I want you to take on this case as much as I don't want you to."

"I'm sorry," the younger man repeated, and he was pulled into a hug. Kurt tightened his arms around Blaine's shaking form; both of them knew that a crack was staring to build in their relationship, but at the moment they had no kitt to repair it. It was a crack which was inevitable.

"Do what you think is the best for this family. I support you, you know I do. Just be sure that this is what you _really_ want to do."

Blaine's lower lip quivered; his head was on fire and sweat was forming on his forehead and over his lip. He nodded, "it is."

– – – – – – – – –

_12 weeks_

–_ – – – – – – – –_

Kurt walked into the gynecologist, as he'd done so many times over the past few weeks. He'd felt like a celebrity every time; the news about him carrying sextuplets had spread like fire, and everywhere he went he met people who congratulated him, who wanted to touch his stomach, people who just in general was curious about his _condition_. At first Kurt had accepted the attention, raveled in it actually, but at times when his hormones were at a high, he just couldn't help himself and he bitched. He'd even threatened a woman that if she touched him one more time, he would jam the fork, he was currently holding, through her eyeball – and his boyfriend was a lawyer, so he'd probably get away with it too.

He took a seat next to Rachel; he'd asked her if she'd wanted to come along, and she'd accepted before he'd even finished the sentence. Blaine couldn't make it, and the pitying glances Rachel shot him every so often didn't help. Kurt looked around, but didn't spot Freja anywhere. He'd hoped that they would bump into her, just so that he could ask her a couple of questions, but he guessed luck just wasn't on his side that day. There weren't a lot of people at the office, only a very pregnant male and a young girl, who Kurt guessed was there for a regular check-up.

"Have you thought about something bigger?"

Kurt turned his head towards Rachel, having zoned out while staring at the pregnant man's belly. The expecting father looked down lovingly, as his husband – or so Kurt guessed from the ring on both of their fingers – cooed over the huge bump. "Huh?"

"House, have you thought about something bigger?"

"Oh, yeah," he shook his head to clear his mind. "We found a house, two hours away. Warwick."

Rachel nodded with a solemn look on her face. "What about your jobs?"

"With the promotion that Isabelle gave me, I don't have to work whole lot from the office. Ashley will be my prolonged arm at the office, and everything which needs to be done there, I can trust him to get done. He'll mail me everything so I know what's going on, and then he'll take care of it – on my orders, of course," they both chuckled at that last statement.

"And Blaine?"

Kurt suddenly bend his head, his eyes cast downwards. "Blaine isn't sure what to do just yet, which is why we won't be selling the apartment. When he's on a case, he can stay at the apartment, and when he doesn't have one, he'll stay with me. And the babies."

"Is that what you want?" the question was asked hesitantly.

"No," Kurt wasn't about to lie or dull the truth. "But it's what we have to do to get by. Babies cost a lot of money, and if we both quit our jobs, or even if only one of us did, we wouldn't have the economy to get by. We're both fortunate to have such great jobs; without them I don't know what we would do."

Rachel nodded just in time for Kurt's name to be called out. If doctor Mason wondered about Blaine's whereabouts, she didn't show it. With a non-faltering smile, she greeted both Kurt and Rachel and asked them to take a seat. "Hi, I'm doctor Mason."

"Rachel Berry." Kurt was astonished; for once his best friend didn't mention 'Broadway star' or anything else _Barbra_ related.

The red-haired woman turned to Kurt once more. "How are you today?"

"Huge," was Kurt's automatic answer; an answer he'd taken up giving every time the elderly doctor asked that question. "I gained a lot of weight since last time. Well, I wouldn't know just how much, since I cannot see the exact numbers due to this big thing," he grinned and patted the ever-growing baby stomach.

"Well gaining weight is what you want. We're going to talk a little bit more about that, but first let me just congratulate you on entering your _second_ trimester."

"Thanks," Kurt sounded relieved. He hadn't had the typical morning sickness, well he had in the beginning, but ever since they actually found out that they were expecting, the morning sickness had stopped. He'd had a couple of dizzy spells, but no more than so.

The doctor scribbled something, and without looking at Kurt she asked him to rise and enter the scale. "A hundred and eighty:eight," the numbers nearly gave Kurt a heart-attack, and it probably would've had he not been expecting those numbers. "Now," they both took a seat once more. "I would recommend you to eat more this trimester. Remember that you're eating for seven people right now, and it is crucial that you're on a strict diet from the beginning."

Kurt nodded his head, agreeing.

"Five thousand calories is what I recommend you to eat."

Once again Kurt felt his eyes widened at the information, but he trusted his doctor and he wanted to do whatever was best for his babies. "Sure."

"I've called around and spoken to a few specialists, and while some wanted you to fly out and have you admitted to their local hospitals, so that they could keep an eye on you and the babies, others didn't think that was such a good idea. So they've emailed me various diet-schedules and I've gathered them for you here." She handed Kurt a bunch of papers, all with a different day on them, starting with '_Monday_'. "Now, last time we spoke about delivery date."

"You said that we were aiming for thirty weeks."

"Yes, precisely. Your due-date is in late December, but you probably wont have a full-term pregnancy, so expect it to be around the beginning to mid-October." She smiled gently at the expecting young father, when she saw his face pale. "How's everything coming along? You feeling stressed out?"

The young male nodded his head, "yeah. It's just-" he couldn't continue, and raised his hand to mouth, covering it. He took a couple of deep breaths to steady himself. "I'm scared."

"I know," comforted the doctor, because she _did_ know. She herself was a mother of three, now almost grown-up kids, but with the twins she'd been afraid too. "We're keeping an eye on these babies; I've been a gynecologist for twenty:one years, so I know a lot of what's to be expected. It's fully normal to be scared, to feel clueless – most mothers and fathers do when they're expecting their first baby. Heck, most second- and third time parents feel those feelings as well. But Kurt," she tilted her head. "Everything works out in the end."

– – – – – – – – –

"Hey Ash," Kurt greeted as he walked out of the elevator at VOGUE. The younger male nodded his greeting with a smile, and even though he actually needed to be another place – which was the reason he was standing by the elevator, he walked with Kurt back towards the pregnant man's office. "So everything's ready. I spoke to the photographer-"

"Rick Jacobs?"

"Yeah, and he said that the models are on their way."

Ash nodded, and wrote something down in his notebook. He looked concentrated, the tip of his tongue poking put from between his lips, as he wrote down everything that was on his mind. He looked up, "and the models? Did you get it like you wanted it?"

"Yup – three women and two men. Rick sent me their portfolio, it should be in my mailbox. Could you check it out?" The assistant nodded his head, his golden-blond hair swaying from the motions, before he left for his own desk. Ashley didn't have an office, or not an office in a separate room. He had a desk and a computer in the hallway, with only a portable-wall to separate him from the remaining twenty assistants. Kurt took the time to breath; it had been a hectic day. He looked up when he heard a knock, and was surprised to see Paul standing there. Paul wasn't his assistant, and ever since his promotion he hadn't really seen the grouchy male much. "Yes?"

"Isabelle needs you," was the only thing he said, before he turned around with a huff.

Kurt made an unhappy face at the back of Paul, before he rose; he held unto the arms of his office-chair hard, and carefully lifted himself up. "Umph," he gasped. He waddled a few doors down, until he reached the door labeled '_Isabelle R. Wright.' _Kurt looked at the 'R' – even after a short year of working for the _fashion-icon_ he still didn't know what the 'R' stood for. He knocked.

"Come in."

"Paul said you needed to see me?"

"Oh, right – I did tell him that." She sounded confused, but when didn't she? Kurt took a seat, once again with difficulty –_ he was only ten weeks along_ – and lifted his right leg up and crossed it over his left. He exhaled deeply, folded his hands on his knees and turned his head towards the older woman with an expectant stare. "I was contacted yesterday, by a man called Thomas Seagaw."

Kurt's one eyebrow lifted, and his right corner lip raised a bit like it usually did when he wasn't happy about something. "Okay?" Kurt knew who he was, or at least he'd heard of him, and from what he'd heard, it wasn't something he wanted to get involved with.

"He's a producer," was all Isabelle got out, before Kurt held his hand up.

"My answer is no. I don't want him or anyone else following me around with a camera all day, exposing me to the media and people as if I was some kind of circus freak."

"Kurt," Isabelle used her usual tone, the one who pleaded with Kurt, but he wouldn't butch. He shook his head, no. "Think about it, would you?"

With a sigh, Kurt's straightened his back even more and leaned forward. "Isabelle, I'm telling you this because I love you. Shut it." His boss didn't even look offended; they had a bond, and though Isabelle didn't tolerate everything that came out of Kurt's mouth, she still respected him.. and his fashion. "I don't want to expose my children. With both mine and Blaine's job they'll be exposed enough as it is. If it's the economy you're thinking about, then Blaine and I are doing just fine."

"Okay," Isabelle said, the expected defeat in her voice not showing. "I respect that."

"Thank you. Did you need anything else?" When his boss shook her head no, he rose and started to move towards the doors. He'd almost reached them, when he was stopped by Isabelle's voice.

"Oh, and Kurt," he turned around to face her as she spoke. "We'll miss you around here."

It brought a smile to Kurt's lips. "It's not like you won't see me."

"No, I know. But it's just not the same."

"Just be sure to visit me once the babies are here."

The curly-haired fashion legend nodded, "I will."

"How's Blaine," Ashley asked as soon as Kurt had sat down in the car. It wasn't a long drive to the location, but Kurt wanted to take the car, feeling like he didn't need the extra exercise, even though doctor Mason would've disagreed with him. "If you don't mind me asking," he quickly added.

Kurt shook his head, "not at all," even though it _did_ bother him. He couldn't really be mad at Blaine anymore, even though he hadn't seen him much since that morning a few weeks ago, when he'd taken on yet another case. It bothered him, because even at this time of what should be pure happiness, he felt depressed and alone. That he felt like _he_ was the only one excited for these babies, and that _he_ was the only one preparing for their arrivals. "Everything's fine. Once this case is over, _fully_, Blaine said he'd take his vacation days and spend them helping me move into the new house."

"That's nice." The reply sounded so distant.

"Yeah." They didn't really speak much after that, and the ride was therefore spent in almost silence. Once they'd arrived, they both hoped out of the car and walked towards the small trailer, where the bikinis were hanging. "Could you help me up the stairs?"

Ashley quickly nodded, and helped Kurt up the stairs. With a deep intake, he felt chills and goosebumps arise on his skin as his hand made contact with Kurt's and he ever-so-slowly rubbed his thumb against Kurt's hand. It was smooth, like a baby's butt.

"Thanks," Kurt smiled and entered the trailer, leaving Ashley standing in the door. His eyes were permanently stuck on Kurt, and he closed the door.

– – – – – – – – –

**Guys, I passed my 'Crime and Chemistry' examination AND I turned 21 (on July 1st) – I am so excited! Here's another chapter, and let me just celebrate, as the last chapter received the most reviews I've ever gotten; 5 people took their time to review (well 1 reviewed two times, but I still count it as 2 reviews!) and I am so excited about that too! Thank you so much, please keep reviewing – it does help me write this faster, especially since I should be writing my final assignment for the course 'Crime and Chemistry' ;) **

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: **Thank you for the birthday greeting – although I'm Danish, and I've been LEGALLY drinking since age 16 :) Enjoy!

–_ – – – – – – – –_

_12 weeks_

–_ – – – – – – – –_

_Chapter Seven_

–_ – – – – – – – –_

Blaine's black SUV turned right and pulled into their new driveway. The front yard which surrounded the small driveway was small and mostly decorated in bushes and flowers, but in an open spot stood a lone tree. "I was thinking that I might build a swing there," the younger brother said and pointed towards the apple tree. Right beside the tree was a tiny, almost circular pond with a sprinkler in the middle. He turned off the engine and unbuckled himself. "The babies would be able to swing on it and pretend, I don't know, that they're flying over the ocean or something."

"They'd like that," Cooper agreed, smiling at his brother's thoughts and dreams for his kids. He'd make a wonderful father; if Blaine was only half as good a father as he was an uncle, then he and Kurt had nothing to worry about. "Come on. Show me the rest."

They exited the car and with clattering keys and shaking hands Blaine unlocked the door. "It has three bedrooms," he found the need to inform his brother. "And an office."

"That's good. Does it have a basement?"

Blaine shook his head, no. "But it has a pretty big attic."

"You should make that a playroom. I think the kids would enjoy an entire attic to themselves."

Blaine shrugged and placed the keys on the kitchen counter. He put his hands in the front pocket of his khaki pants and turned around towards Cooper. "Actually, Kurt and I thought we'd make the attic our bedroom."

"Never mind then. I like that idea better. Then you can separate the girls and the boys and have one united playroom in the third room. Are they on the same floor." Blaine nodded. "Good, then they don't need to go too far to play." Once again Blaine nodded. "How far along is he again?"

"Twelve weeks, almost thirteen."

"Ah," said Cooper knowingly. "Then you guys don't know the sex yet."

"No, not yet," said Blaine. "But as soon as we can, Kurt and I want to know, so that we'll be able to plan and stuff. You know cribs, toys, clothes- you know how Kurt is with clothes."

The older chuckled, "oh I know," he remembered the first time he'd met Kurt and how the sarcastic younger man pronto had proclaimed his hate for Cooper's clothes and that he for their next meeting should wear McQueen or at least Dolce and Gabana. No one said anything after that. Instead Cooper took the opportunity to look at his kid brother's first house. Blaine had always lived in apartments, finding it to be more safe than moving into his own house, but with six babies on the way, a house was inevitable. He noticed the kitchen island and stated, "Kurt must love that."

"He does," beamed the young man proudly, and once again he urged to further explain. "He spent ten minutes gushing over the fact that he would finally have a separate island for food and stuff when he's cooking."

"How is he, by the way," Cooper asked, trying to sound distracted and nonchalant, but failing. He wouldn't make a great actor, that's for sure. He wanted to know- it had been too long since he saw his future brother-in-law, and Blaine spoke almost nothing about him. He knew that it hurt his younger brother to speak of Kurt; it was almost as if Kurt had died, and in some way it must've been exactly what Blaine was feeling. He never did see Kurt, rarely spoke to him and more often than not Blaine slept at the office, buried in paper works and drowning himself in coffee the remaining hours. The blue-eyed Anderson entered the room attached to the kitchen- the dining room.

The curly-haired brother sighed and followed the taller man into the dining room, again taking a stand next to Cooper and leaned against the wall. "He's lonely and sad," he spoke with sorrow in his voice. "Which is understandable. He's pregnant and I'm an asshole."

"You're not an asshole, Blaine. You're just.. you're _too_ kind for your own good, and Kurt knows that. But sometimes kindness towards one person, means suffering to another," he turned slightly, his face turned towards Blaine, who didn't look up. He didn't want to, because he didn't want Cooper to see the tears in his eyes. But the big brother _did_ see them. He always did. "Blaine, it's time to detach fantasy from reality, and here's the deal: reality sucks, man. Whenever a good turn comes and we think '_hey, life's pretty good_', another one comes and kicks the positive idea to the gut. But we've got to get back up and stay positive."

"It's just not fair to anyone right now."

Cooper shook his head, "of course not. Nothing's ever fair. But Blaine, about this job- someone has to do it, and you're pretty good at it, so why not you."

"Yeah."

The older brother chuckled, "and modest too."

"Shut it," Blaine smiled and mock-hit the taller man's shoulder. After that both Andersons decided to drop the topic. It wasn't something they could do anything about right now. Blaine also knew that Cooper, although he tried not to show it, was going through the exact same thing with his wife and son. "Kurt wants to paint the walls mint green," was the topic Blaine chose to switch to.

Cooper's styled eyebrows rose with a smile. "He's got style that man of yours," he endorsed. "I can surely imagine mint green in here. What about the table-set – are you going to keep that, or find something bigger?"

"We'll buy something bigger. Kurt wants it to be white to match the door frame." Blaine walked into the center of the room and raised both arms, demonstrating his next statement. "We both wanted to hang our picture here. You know, the one you took of us at your wedding. The black and white one."

"The one where you're dancing?" Blaine nodded his head, placing a few run-a-wild curls behind his ear. He hadn't gelled his hair today, having decided to take the next three days off. The Benton case was pretty set- neither of the Benton men were guilty, and he would be damn sure to prove that. In the meanwhile Cooper stood next to his brother, a loving smile firmly planted on his lips. The picture was a beautiful one. Kurt had his head resting against Blaine's, and all that was visible of Blaine's upper body was a head full of messy curls. It would be a good place to hang the reminder of their first '_I love you's'._

– – – – – – – – – –

Kurt stared with absent eyes towards the photographer. He should've checked the guy's portfolio more carefully before hiring him and he was currently mentally slapping himself, again, for not doing so. "Ashley, please tell me again why I'm not out there, directing _my_ photo-shoot?"

"Because you'd rip his head of if you were."

"Right." With an angry growl the pregnant man turned on his heels and marched away from the window promptly. The mere sight of the catastrophe out there made his blood boil. "They look like they're snapping shots for a page nine spread for Playboy or something," he shrieked. "Not a high fashion magazine."

A quick glance out the window proved Kurt's words to Ashley. A blond model was being directed by the photographer at the moment. She lay in the sand, her butt facing the camera. Playboy was _no_ exaggeration."I'll speak with Isabelle as soon as we're out of here."

"Still couldn't get a hold of her?"

Ashley could only bring a negative answer to Kurt's question. "I'm sorry." He'd tried dialing her phone five times in the last fifty minutes, and every time it went straight to voicemail.

"Don't be – it's not like it's your fault. I was the one who hired him." He stomped his foot on the ground and growled. "You know what? Let's just get out of here. I'm hungry, and I seriously don't want to take part anymore than I already have in that porno out there." He grabbed his purse from the floor and started heading towards the door. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry about Isabelle. I'll deal with her in the morning."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, let's just go. It's time to feed these anyways," he rubbed his stomach and gave his assistant a sly smile. "How does salad sound to you? We could take it with us and eat it in Central Park."

Ashley sounded alleviated; he was on a strict diet, having always been a chubby child, and though he'd mentioned it to Kurt maybe once or twice, the older man seemed to have remembered. "Sounds good. It's on me."

"Ash, you do-"

"I mean it, and I want to." It was a short drive to the salad bar. Finding a parking lot, however, proved to be a hard task and it took almost three times the time it took driving from their photo-shoot spot, but once they did, they enjoyed the walk in the sunny day. "I need to work on my tan."

Kurt laughed out loud. It was a known fact that Ashley couldn't tan. Instead he turned lobster red, which remained for either a day or an entire week depending on the intensity. "Sure you do."

"I'm serious," exclaimed the assistant, his voice perhaps a bit too loud. It attracted a few stares from people walking around them, and the two men chuckled to themselves. Kurt blushed. "I was thinking," he continued once they'd walk away from the still staring people, "that I might go to Europe soon."

"Oh," Kurt's eyes widened and his voice drooled with jealousy. "I'd love to go to Europe."

The blond's eyes glanced towards Kurt, who was staring straight ahead with a dreamy expression. "Yeah?" he semi-whispered. "Come with me."

"Oh no," he shook his head, his hair flying like a feather in the wind. "I couldn't. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"But you wouldn't. I want you to come with me."

Kurt smiled while sighing. "Yeah, had it not been for this," he padded his stomach, "I might've taken you up on that offer. Rein-check?"

Ashley looked disappointed for a moment, before he recovered and nodded. "Of course." The walked down the green-decorated path, passing a few lakes and even a few playgrounds, before Ashley decided he couldn't take it anymore. He knew that he needed to tell Kurt exactly how he felt about him, and the only chance he had been slipping away. The time was here and now, before Kurt started working from home and their meetings would be rare and short. "Kurt," he started, gathering courage. He'd need it.

"Uhu," Kurt said distractedly. His eyes were scanning the park for someplace to eat. Of course, being the person he was, he couldn't just sit anywhere. He needed a good view to enjoy the food. Ashley opened his mouth, but felt no words escape. Instead, the only sound escaping him was his breathing, and he quickly closed his mouth. "Ash?" Kurt asked worriedly, noticing the prolonged answering-time. "You okay?"

Ashley nodded with his eyes closed. '_You can do this_', he whispered to himself. He opened his eyelids quickly before his bravery ran up. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay?"

"I," once again the words escaped. "It's hard. I don't want you to hate me."

"It's okay, Ash," the expecting father tried to sound comforting, but he was starting to worry himself. "You can tell me anything. You know that."

Frantically nodding, Ashley continued. "I don't know when it started, actually, but.. for a while now, I've, ehm.. Kurt," he turned towards the light-brunette man, and lifted his arms, placing them on either side of Kurt's upper arms. "I'm in love with you."

Time stood still the few seconds it took Kurt to register Ashley's words. His mouth was oval round and his eyes large and round, having a disbelieving look in them. He could feel his heartbeat quicken and panic start to kick in. _This couldn't be happening._"W-what?" He worried his lip between his teeth, pressing down hard.

With a shaking tremor, Ashley nodded his head, "I'm sorry." What should he do now?

"Ash, listen." Kurt was trying to see reason. The young assistant wasn't in love with him, this was only an infatuation. "You think that you're in love with me, but really you're no-"

"No," he started to feel tears forming. Why wouldn't Kurt understand? _He_ could be so much better for him, _he _would be there for Kurt and the babies. He'd raise the sextuplets as if they're his own. "I _love_ you. I'm _in love_ with you." To prove his point he leaned in and captured Kurt's lips with his own. He drew in a deep breath, extending the kiss and finding some relief in the fact that Kurt didn't pull back. He smiled and deepened the kiss even more, and was about to raise his hand to Kurt's cheek, when he felt Kurt pull away. "No, no, no," he whispered over and over, but was stopped when he saw the look of pure horror in Kurt's face. Kurt had gone deathly pale, his eyes even lighter blue than they usually was. A quick flicker led Ashley's eyes downwards, until they reached Kurt's crutch. A deathly dark spot grew quickly, encircling the mid-part of Kurt's pants.

_Blood._

– – – – – – – – – –

"I was thinking," Blaine said as he took a seat in the green bed-sofa they'd placed in the living-room. Kurt had no idea that he and Cooper had taken the day off -and the next two in Blaine's case – to move into the house. In fact, Kurt didn't know that they were moving in so soon. The couple they were buying the house from, Mr. and Mrs. Brown, had decided to move in with their parents while their new house was being renovated, and Blaine had jumped at the opportunity to move their furniture in and settle down, surprising Kurt in doing so. But that wouldn't be the _only_ surprise. In his back pocket lay the ring he was going to give to Kurt tonight. "I'd put a tablecloth on the dining-room floor, lit up a couple of white candles and scatter roses around the room."

Cooper nodded with a grin. "What a romantic little brother I have."

"Don't give me all the credit, Coop – we both know Kurt's groomed me well." At that they both grinned and relaxed in the surprisingly comfortable IKEA-sofa. "I'd make lasagna and serve alcohol-free wine, because the moment just needs to be enjoyed." He sighed dreamily. "And Lionel Richie will be playing in the background."

"There's no way he'll say no to that," the older brother winked playfully, but in all honesty he was impressed. A few years ago, Blaine saw marriage as something two people did to _prove_ their love, a fact which Blaine saw unnecessary. _'If you love someone, you __shouldn't have to prove it with a piece of paper and a ring. Loving someone means showing it, physically and mentally.'_ The idea of a romantic engagement had seemed so distant, and in just the few years of knowing Kurt, Blaine had come a long way when it came to romanticism, and it couldn't make Cooper any prouder of not only Blaine, but Kurt as well. "He's lucky to have a man like you."

"Maybe," Blaine shrugged, a habit of his. "This is also a way to prove myself."

"Prove yourself?" _'Look who's talking.'_

Kurt nodded his head, bobbing his foot to an imaginary beat. "To Kurt. Prove to him that even-though I'm not there at the moment, and might not be very much in the future either, that I'll always be there for him. That I'll always love him."

"But Blaine, Kurt already knows that."

"I know," Blaine said, and he did know. But this would be just like the promise-ring he'd given kurt when they'd both changed their surnames on their second anniversary – almost two years ago. "I just need him to know that I am his, _always._"

Cooper shook his head, again knowingly. He'd felt the exact same way with Anna-Louise- the need to prove to not only her, but himself as well, that she was the only one for him and that he was willing to spend the entire life with her. "Have you thought about the wedding yet?"

"Nah," Blaine shook his head with a grin. "He hasn't said yes yet."

"But he will."

"You don't know that."

"Ah, but I do." Cooper had a way of sounding old and wise all the while looking like a young dumb-ass. The older Anderson had been through a lot, even _seen_ a lot, and was therefore very knowing at a lot of different topics, and a very good advice-giver. This was why Blaine was certain that he couldn't have asked for a better older brother. Of course they'd fought, no more than they did when they were younger, but what siblings didn't? Deep down Blaine knew that he'd always looked up to Cooper, wanting to be exactly like him, and now – at twenty:five, he was pretty damn close in reaching that goal. He was going to ask his love to marry him, and they were expecting their first babies. _Six_ babies. "Kurt has confided in me."

Blaine's brow rose, although it didn't seem much due to its size. "Confided? Are you sure you should tell me then?"

"Probably not, but if it make's your pie-hole shut, then I'm willing to break this kind of confidentiality and tell you that Kurt has confided in me; he's expressed his desire to marry you. Of course he'd used the words _'eventually'_ and '_once we've settled down'_, but he's expressed the tendency none-the-less."

"Really?" The sound of axenic happiness in the younger man's voice couldn't have been a better gift for the older.

He nodded, "really. And-" a ringing cut them off.

"Two seconds," Blaine held two fingers up to show 'two'. "It's Kurt," he said to Cooper and pressed the answering button. "Hey babe. You wouldn't guess whe-"

"_Blaine, it's Ashley."_

"Ashley?" He gave Cooper a confused look, and a shrug of the shoulder, before he turned his attention back to the phone.

Quick breathing, and a few muttered words- Blaine guessed that Ashley covered the speaker of Kurt's phone and spoke to someone next to him. _Probably Kurt_, Blaine thought. He was wrong. _"Listen Blaine, something happened. Kurt's in the hospital."_

"What?!" Blaine's breathing quickened, and he once again searched the comfort from Cooper, who was standing next to him, only catching snippets of the phone-conversation. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"_I don't have time to explain. Kurt needs you. He's at Urgent Care Manhattan, one-nine-nine Amsterdam Avenue."_

Blaine nodded, and though he didn't hung up, he didn't continue the conversation. "Coop, Kurt's at the hospital – something happened."

He reached for the keys on the kitchen-counter, but Cooper slapped his hand away. "There's no way you're capable of driving. I'm driving."

Blaine didn't argue and they both jumped into the SUV, still parked in the driveway. The way to the hospital, Blaine spoke a few words with Ashley, trying to get the shaken assistant to tell him what had happened, but all he could get out of Ashley was that something had happened during lunch and that the doctors were fearing for the babies. _God he hoped the babies would be okay. Please, please, let Kurt and the babies be okay._

– – – – – – – – – –

**I know that it's short – but I suck at writing intense and terrifying scenes (sue me, there's a lot more to come!) Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think :) I still can't believe that I have 80+ followers and 40-something favorites. It's amazing you guys – much love from me to you!**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Simone **


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: **So, I received 1 review on the previous chapter – that's okay, I understand that it's not every chapter which is likable. I know that from myself, I don't like every chapter I read (both my own stories and other peoples), and I often forget to review, but please do tell me if there's something that you don't like, something that you want to see happen (or something that you will absolutely consider murdering me for if I do). Anyway, this is something worth celebrating; never before have I ever written more than 7 chapters (YAY) – I've either given up on the story or life just got in the way. Anyway, enjoy!

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

_12 weeks_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

_Chapter Eight_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

He felt weak once he was pulled out from the ambulance. His head lolled to the side from the impact, when the gurney hit the ground hard. The nurses and the paramedics worked together and spun the gurney around, before they started rushing down the white corridor. Kurt's head swayed as he tried to put it to an up-front position and once he'd succeeded, he tried to keep it there, but he found it hard to do so.

He felt poking, and with a quick glance of the eyes he noticed a young man walking next to his head, pushing the gurney. "Twenty:seven-year old pregnant male suffering from possible placental abruption. He's in active labor. Contractions are far apart, probably fifteen minutes at average." It was the paramedic, who had checked him over at Central Park.

"What's his ABCs?" the young male next to him asked. Kurt looked up at him as he was wheeled down the hallway.

The paramedics answered him in a rushed voice, but Kurt didn't understand half of it. He moved his eyes away from the young nurse, and once again looked straight up. He blinked as the light from the lambs hit him, but he continued focussing on them: he kept his eyes to the ceiling, counting how many lights was there before he reached the emergency room. Twelve. "I want a cardiac monitor and a pulse oximeter," it was a female voice to his left, but Kurt didn't move his eyes to see what she looked like.

He could feel his mouth mumbling "please let them be alright," almost chanting the words over and over again, but none of the doctors and nurses around him seemed to notice. He couldn't move due to being strapped down, when the paramedics had first arrived at the park. He wanted to hold his stomach, to rub it and protect it.

"What's his due date?" the nurse to the right asked.

Kurt answered in a low whisper, but once again they seemed to not register that he'd spoken. He couldn't decide whether if they were ignoring him, or maybe they didn't hear what he was saying.

"Who called him in?"

The paramedics answered briefly. "A young man, Ashley Greenday. He stayed at the park due to parking, but he would contact his relatives," he said the last thing, indicating Kurt.

"How much blood has he lost so far?" asked the female voice, just before they turned right and entered one of the emergency rooms. Someone answered that he'd lost sixteen ounces of blood, but the amount was not important to Kurt and so he didn't react to the volume of his blood loss. He could feel the nurses and the doctors unstrap him from the gurney and grab hold of the blanket he was placed on. "On my count – one, two, three, lift!" Kurt grunted from the pressure of being lifted and placed on the hospital stand. "Where's the cardiac monitor?"

"It's coming right up," answered the male nurse, and rushed around Kurt, walking towards his feet. "Emily, I need a scissor." Another young nurse, this time a young, blond one nodded and grabbed one from the shelf. She pulled it from its sterilization pack and handed it to her colleague. The swing-doors opened and a young African-American man walked in with the cardiac monitor.

"Prep him up," the doctor ordered. She had steadied Kurt's head and was shining light into Kurt's eyes, checking for his orbital vitals. "Doug, check his vitals and his cervix."

The male nurse, Doug, nodded, "on it," he noted and peeled the cut-off pants from Kurt's body. "Emily, give him eighty percent oxygen," he didn't look up as he placed a green cloth between the baby swell and Kurt's chest, cutting off the patient's view of his belly. Kurt felt the mask being placed over his nose and mouth, before a hand thrust underneath him. He could feel a strand being strapped around him; his shirt was unbuttoned and revealed his stomach, although Kurt couldn't see it. "The cardiac monitor has been strapped in place."

"Vitals up," said the blond nurse. She was softly holding Kurt's hand, after placing the heart-monitor on his chest. "One-twelve over seventy."

The doctor nodded, "Put him in the left lateral recumbent position. What's the fetus heart heartbeat?".

Doug shook his head, waiting for the heartbeat to register. And once it did, his eyes widened and he turned towards Kurt with his mouth slightly agape.

The doctor looked up, confused about why her question's answer was prolonged, but she too stopped in her tracks, when the heartbeats of not one baby, but at least four babies filled the room. "Multiples?" she asked. It was rhetorical, and no one answered it. "I want the ultrasound scanner in here asap," she ordered immediately. She moved around and squatted down in front of the scared father's face. "Sir." Kurt's lips was moving, and she tried her hardest to listen in on what he was whispering, but he couldn't detect any understandable word, and so instead she reached out and touched his cheek, relieved when he reacted to it. His intonations stopped and he opened his eyes. "My name is Doctor Hale," she said. "Can you tell me yours?"

He nodded, and with heavy arms he reached to remove the oxygen mask. "K-" he coughed, "Kurt Hummel-Anderson." Once again his reply was low, but the doctor seemed to have heard and she nodded.

"Kurt," she knew that using his first name in situations like these made most patients feel at ease, and so she stepped down from professionalism, and instead did what was best for the patient. "Can you tell me how many babies you're expecting?"

She waited as patiently for the answer as one could in a hectic situation, but Kurt didn't seem to be responding. "Doctor." Doctor Hale looked up, searching for who had spoken. "His hands." It was the blond nurse, Emily. Doctor Hale looked down towards Kurt's hands and realization kicked in. His right hand outstretched all five fingers and the left one only a single finger. "Sextuplets. Okay," she gathered her nurses attention and further ordered, "he hasn't suffered from miscarriage as of so far, so treat it as preterm labor. Roll him back into orsal recumbent."

The nurses around her tensed at the discernment, "I'll page doctor Mayer," said Doug and quickly exited the door once again, while two other nurses turned changed his laying position, and he once again found himself laying flat on his back.

"Lisa, could your prepare a shot of seventeen-hydroxyprogesterone caproate for Kurt please." It wasn't a request, it was an order. "The patient is in preterm labor," doctor Hale concluded. "We need to save these babies."

– – – – – – – – – –

Cooper barely parked the Navigator within the white parking-lines once they finally reached the hospital. Traffic had taken up most of their travel time, but a bit of speeding from Cooper's side meant that the drive from the house in Warwick took no more than two hours. As soon as the car stopped, Blaine jumped out from it and ran, forgetting to shut the car door behind him. He ran through the automatic door of the hospital, and went to the reception immediately. He was frantic, and his panting where irregular. "My boyfriend, he- you've got to help me. Oh god," he cried out. "Please tell me that he's okay."

The elderly lady behind the desk raised both brows in impatience, yet with a slightly worried expression. "Sir," her voice was strained and tired after a nine-hour schedule. Only two more hours and he'd be on her way home to her two children. "Please fill out this form and a doctor will be with you as soon as possible."

"No, no, you don't understand," Blaine pushed the chart away while continuously shaking his head. "My boyfriend's here." he looked over his shoulder, when he felt pressure against it – it was Cooper. He must've parked the car properly by now and payed for the parking fee.

"We're here to see a Kurt Hummel-Anderson."

The young woman looked at the two men, a skeptical look on her tired features. "May I ask your relation to Mr. Hummel-Anderson?"

Blaine, being too panicked about the situation and too out of it to even form reliable sentences, let Cooper handle the talking with a dejected expression covering his face. It made him look twenty years older, but it wasn't something he worried about. All he could think about was Kurt and the babies. And sometimes the '_what if_' popped into his mind, and he thought back to the conversation they'd had with their gynecologist. The talk about reduction. _Was this happening as a result of multiples?_ He thought to himself. _Would we be here -_at the hospital –_ if we had gone through with the reduction?_ He shook his head, mad at himself for even thinking so. He didn't even know why Kurt was at the hospital, but he had a grave feeling that it had something to do with the babies. He was vaguely aware of his surroundings; Cooper explaining his relation to Kurt sounded off. As if Cooper was telling the woman through a cup, or as if they were underwater. Everything was spinning...

"Woa, there," the sound came back full force, and he recognized the voice to be Cooper's. "Take it easy, that's it. Put your head between your legs. That's it – keep on breathing."

"What happened?" Blaine felt weaker than normal. His head was spinning, but his senses were slowly coming back. The black and white dots started to dissolve and his vision became clearer. Cooper, who was squatting down in front of him, raised one side of his mouth, before he explained that he'd started swaggering once the receptionist had told them that Kurt was under observation and that she'd contact a doctor regarding visitation. "I need to see him."

Cooper sighed. "I know, but we'll know more about what happened once Jade, the nice young lady behind the desk, has spoken to his doctor." The older brother helped Blaine stand on his legs once more, still a little wobbly, and they both sat down in the waiting room chairs. Blaine wiggled a bit, disliking the uncomfortableness that they brought.

Blaine could only nod, and they sat in a few silent minutes, before he remembered. "Where's Ashley?"

"Who?"

"The guy who called me. He's Kurt's assistant; Ashley Greenland or something. I don't know his name, I don't even know how he looks like." He flailed his arms in the air, frustrated and mad at the situation. "I-" he broke off the sentence when he noticed an elderly woman, dressed in a white gown and a stethoscope around her neck. He quickly rose from his chair, Cooper not too far behind, and walked up to the doctor.

The doctor spoke before Blaine had a chance to do so. "Are you here for Kurt Hummel-Anderson?" Blaine could only nod as a response, suddenly feeling a huge lump form in his throat, cutting off almost all air to his brain and lungs. "Come with me this way." Blaine and Cooper obediently followed the doctor, and took the elevator up two floors, before the entered a new hallway. They walked down the white hallway, while the doctor explained the condition of Kurt and their _six_ babies. "What Kurt experienced was a mixture of stress combined with an early labor."

"Early labor!"

"Yes, early labor. The womb started contracting due to stress. If the stress-level is high enough, the body starts to shut down temporarily, but before it shuts down it exposes whatever _unnatural_, in this case the babies."

"Oh god," Blaine felt sick. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, one hand on his stomach and the other covering his mouth._ Premature labor._ "Oh god, Coop." Cooper took stand beside his younger brother, and wrapped his arms around him, helping Blaine to stand steady.

The doctor had stopped too, knowing that this was a lot to take in for the young father-to-be. "Once we received Mr. Hummel-Anderson, he'd stopped bleeding, which is a good sign, especially since nothing _bodily_ has passed through the birth canal."

At this Blaine peeked up, and though he looked a little better than he did just a second ago, he was still deathly pale and with a sickly glow to him. "What does that mean?" his voice was weak; weaker than Cooper had ever heard it before. Weaker than it had been after the Sadie Hawkins nearly a decade ago. The trio started walking again.

"We checked for heartbeats on the ultra-screen," said the elderly doctor. She looked down on the chart in her hands, and her facial expression changed to one of a more surprised one. "We found seven heartbeats on the monitor. Six, strong baby heartbeats and one healthy heartbeat belonging to the father." She stopped in front of a white door with a huge window. "He's in here, waiting for you."

Blaine looked shocked to say the least. "So, he's fine?"

"I wouldn't say fine. He's not out of the woods just yet, but he's better than he was when we first got him, yes." The doctor smiled at Blaine's reaction.

"And the babies?"

"Like I said, they're not out of the woods, but considering the situation, they're fine. When Kurt first came in, he was in active labor, but we managed to stop the contractions. He has to stay here for observation probably for the next four to seven days before he can be discharged." She raised her hand towards the door. "Let's go in, shall we?"

Blaine glinted through the window before he slowly opened the door. Kurt lay resting against a bed; he was dressed in a hospital gown, which inwardly made Blaine smirk – he knew how much Kurt hated those. The smile upon Kurt's face, when he noticed Blaine standing in the doorway, brightened the otherwise cloudy mood the younger man was in. "Hi," he said, his voice raspy. He'd been crying, Blaine could tell.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

Blaine let out a sniffly laugh, and entered the room with hesitant steps. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Maybe," Kurt said. He reached his right hand out; this was the first time Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't unhooked. In his hand sat a small IV-drop and a tube, which followed all the way up to a bag. _Saltwater_, stood in white letters on the bag. His eyes quickly roamed Kurt's other body-parts, and was displeased to see that a heart-monitor was taped to his chest, and a band – much like a belt – was strapped across his belly. He sighed and took a hold of Kurt's hand once he was close enough to do so. "You don't look to good yourself."

"I never said that you looked bad," Blaine responded tearfully, yet a smile was now permanently on his lips. Kurt was okay, and so was the babies. All of them – nothing had happened. They were still there, all six of them; all with strong heartbeats.

"Of course I don't look bad. I might be in a gown, but I am working it." They both laughed, unbeknown to the two other people in the room.

Cooper and the doctor slowly exited the room and took stand outside the window. The older Anderson stood with cross-arms looking relieved. He knew that he had to call Anna-Louise later; he'd phoned her on the way to the hospital, letting her know that he would be home later on. He knew that she was worried about Kurt – the two of them had a special bond, both dating an Anderson brother, and they felt like they could share things with each other – things they couldn't share with anyone else. "Any procedures he should follow once he's been discharged?"

Doctor Hale wasn't surprised that it was the older brother who asked all the question. He shook his head, "nothing out of the ordinary. What he experienced was a scare, but as long as he takes it easy and doesn't do any heavy lifting he should be fine. Young Mr. Hummel-Anderson told me that he's been working on a normal schedule, which I can't understand. Surely his doctor has told him not to do so – working, especially in a stress-filled environment, is something which can trigger premature labor."

"I'm sure she's told him," Cooper assured. "Kurt's a very ambitious young man."

"Well, he has to listen to her. I recommend bed-rest for the following weeks, and then only light work, although I'd like to see him take a temporary paternity leave until the babies have been delivered."

– – – – – – – – – –

_13 weeks_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

Tony Anderson looked up when he heard three knocks against his oak-tree door. He had expected his youngest son for a while, not just these last few days, with Kurt being admitted to the hospital, but ever since they found out that they were pregnant. "Come in." He took off his glasses, folded them and placed them neatly next to his '_Law of America'_. He braided his fingers with each other on the table and gave Blaine a smile. "You're here to resign, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" Blaine asked. He took a seat in one of his father's chairs and crossed his legs.

"A father just knows," Tony said. "Scotch?"

Blaine shook his head, no. "Actually, I'm not here to resign, or not exactly."

"I understand," Tony nodded and poured himself a cup of his own. He put the lid back on the bottle, and lifted the glass to his nose, inhaling its scent. "Argh," he gushed, tasting it barely as it wetted his lips. He smacked his lips at the delicious burning sensation of the liquid. "As a father, I can understand your intentions."

"I want to be with Kurt. He needs me."

"Ay," said the father. "He does, and I can say nothing more than we'll miss you, but as the director of this company I'll do my best to talk you out of this." He could tell that Blaine was about to cut in, so he quickly continued. "You just won your case – a big one, filled with media attention and what not, and not to mention that this was your very _first_ case _and_ the client _chose_ you. You're a highly sought after lawyer, and if you resign now, if you merely disappear for a while, those deeds will be remembered, but I cannot assure you that everyone will see this an act of fatherly love towards his unborn children. Some clients will see it as weakness, prosecutors will use it against you, claiming this to be your imperfectness. It's a devious world, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, "I know," he said. He felt his head hanging slightly, he did know that. All his life he'd dreamed of becoming a lawyer, not because he looked up to his father and wanted to be like him, but because he could see all the good the job came with. But he'd also seen what it could do to a family, being a lawyer, saving _other_ families. How it could dissolve a marriage and Blaine was not about to let that happen to him and Kurt, married or not.

"I need you to think about this, really think and then come back and tell me what your decision is."

"I don't need to do that, father," Blaine said, his jaw firm. "I've already talked to Cooper and Mr. Benton. Cooper's agreed to take over the case. Both senior and junior Mr. Bentons are fathers and they could fully understand my decision to withdraw from the case and take on minor cases – cases, which can be solved primarily from home."

Tony nodded after a moment. "If that's your decision, you can go and unpack your office."

"Are you sacking me?" Blaine asked, baffled about his father's words. He'd expected him to be hurt and angry, maybe a little resentful regarding Blaine withdrawing, but he hadn't expected him to react in this motion.

"No," the elderly gentleman shook his head. He may not be the perfect father, or a good on at all, but he valued family higher than anything else. And family in business was something he approved off. "I am promoting you. I'm old, Blaine. Your mother and I had you both at a late age, and we've both lived long lives. It's getting harder running this company and while I know that it is rightfully Cooper's to inherit, I am promoting you to be my assistant. I don't need much help, mostly managing paperworks and all the finances, but the paycheck is higher. A paycheck I understand you guys need?"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He smiled, no laughed and hurried around the desk, hugging his father. "Thank you."

– – – – – – – – – –

Kurt tilted his head to the side, glancing at the small object peaking from Blaine's back pocket. It was a square object, like a box, covered in blue velvet. "Hmm," he said, but still couldn't figure out what it was, so he decided to voice his wonderings. "What's that?"

Blaine, who had bent down, packing both of their belongings – ready to leave the hospital, turned around looking perplexed. "What's what?"

"That thing," Kurt pointed, "in your pocket."

Blaine rose and pressed his hands against his pockets. He frowned when he felt nothing and shrugged his left shoulder. "There's nothing in my pockets, sweetie."

A soft shake of his head, stopped Blaine from turning around to continue packing. "Not in your front pockets."

Blaine remained silent as his right hand reached behind him and touched the protruding pocket. He felt the shaping of the ring-box, and gulped. "That's nothing," he whispered and pressed the box further down into the pocket, hiding it. He turned around and folded one of Kurt's blue silk-shirts, stroking it.

"Of course it's not nothing, Blaine," his voice was back to his normal pitch. "I can see it's shape through your jeans."

"Well, it doesn't matter anymore."

Kurt's mouth formed a small 'o', before he bit down on his lower lip. He knew that Blaine hated it when he did that, but it was a hard-broken habit of his. "Can I see it?"

"No."

Kurt was slightly shocked at the harsh tone in Blaine's voice, and felt slightly hurt by it, though he didn't know if he was reacting like this due to truly feeling hurt, or because of hormones. Probably the latter, but that didn't matter at the moment. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to know this way."

"What's wrong with this way?"

Blaine sighed, yet kept his back to Kurt. He slowly reached back again and grabbed the small box, but instead of hiding it even further, he pulled it from his back pocket and hid it in his hands. He opened it, well knowing that Kurt couldn't see its contains, staring at the ring. "I had planned to give it to you that night," he said in a soft voice. "I had planned everything, it was the most romantic way of asking you I could possible think of. I don't want you to know while we're here, in this hospital." He closed the box and rose. When he turned around, he looked into Kurt's tear-filled eyes and reached out. In his hand was the small box.

Kurt took the box, but he didn't open it. "Do you not want me to see it?"

Initially Blaine would've shook his head, but he did want Kurt to see it. "You can see it. It doesn't matter anymore."

"I won't open it if you don't want me to."

"But I do," Blaine argued – not harshly, just determined. He did want Kurt to open it, because he did want to ask Kurt to marry him. To be his, and only his, until death do them part. It was for Kurt that he'd tried to come up with a romantic way of asking, because he knew that Kurt wanted that. He knew that Kurt would always look back on this moment, and said moment shouldn't be in a hospital. "I just, I wanted it to be romantic."

Kurt nodded. He padded the spot next to him, and waited for Blaine to notice the gesture and take a seat next to him. "I'm guessing this is a ring?"

"'t is," Blaine said shuffling a bit. "I was going to propose to you, but now.."

Kurt exhaled deeply, his eyes falling to the velvet box in his hands. He weighed it a bit in his hand, contemplating on what to do next. "Tell me why you love me."

"I love you," Blaine started, and though he had a million things to reply to that question, he still had to stop and think about it. "I love you because you're carrying my children. Our children, and because I know that you're going to be the most amazing father in the entire world. I love you because you're beautiful and sweet and one of a kind and because you won't take shit from no one. I don't know anyone stronger than you, and it turns me on in here." He banked a fisted hand against his heart. "But mostly I love you because you somehow, and it still amazes me everyday, you found a place in your heart to love me."

Kurt smiled: three tears rolled down his cheek. Two on his right side, one on his left. He wiped away the tears once they'd reached his chin. "And that's why," he said and opened the box, revealing the round golden ring, "my answer is yes."

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

**Here it is – look, everything turned out to be okay (for now – mwhaha). I promise you I am a sucker for tragic, and the babies aren't safe just yet. Kurt's only just into his second trimester and while that for a person carrying only one baby means, for the most, safety, Kurt's carrying six and the entire pregnancy is a battle for him and the mini-me's. Please remember to review – it fills my heart with love when you guys do. Also, I am campaigning to have at least 100 followers (I am in my 90's, which is a record in it self – thank you to everyone following, favoring, reviewing or merely reading!)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Simone**


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** I'm sorry about the long wait for an update, but I guess I took Cory's death a little harder than expected. My thoughts goes out to everyone involved with Glee, Cory's friends and family, but of course also Lea. This chapter is a filler, but those are also welcome sometimes. Enjoy!

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

_16 weeks_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

_Chapter Nine_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

Kurt's head lay nestled against his _fiance´s_ armpit. His nose wrinkled a bit as a few of Blaine's armpit-hair tickled it and he wiggled his head a bit, trying to move his nostrils away from the flaring hair. He could feel Blaine moving, and with a tired sound in his voice he asked, "what are you doing?" He yawned and reached up, with the arm not covered by Kurt, to hide his mouth

"It tickles," Kurt explained, his voice tired and slow much like his lover's. "There," he mumbled, once he'd finally found a good spot for him to lay on. "Much better." One of Kurt's hands moved to Blaine's chest and he twirled his fingers around some of Blaine's curly chest-hair.

Blaine chuckled, but didn't move whatsoever. He enjoyed the small twists Kurt made with his chest-hair, almost enough to release a small moan. When he'd first met Kurt, the older male was inexperienced when it came to sexual contact, and something he remembered Kurt gushing about a lot was the intimacy of touching. 'A touch of the fingertips is as sexy as it gets,' and when it comes to Kurt, Blaine couldn't agree more. The airy, feather-like touches of Kurt's soft fingers made goosebumps protrude and chilly waves run down his entire body. A soft touching on Blaine's skin always made heat and passion expand from the spot, filling his body with love. Much like rings in the water. Through half-lidded eyes he looked down towards Kurt, who in return looked back at Blaine with a smirk on his face. "You're weird, you know that," chuckled the youngest, amused by Kurt's facial expression.

Kurt hummed in agreement, "but you love me."

"I do," Blaine said, nodding his head. "A lot actually." Kurt giggled and leaned up to capture a real kiss from Blaine. He connected their lips in a soft lip-lock, pushed in a little further to deepened the kiss. Their mouths were still closed, and for a while that was enough for the two men. Kurt let out a moan, when he felt a small nybble on his lower lip, and he reached up to grab Blaine's stubbled cheek, caressing it softly. When he pulled away, he was biting his lip and blushing ever so slightly. "You're amazing," breathed Blaine and reached in for a short peck.

When they pulled away again, Kurt whispered softly that he needed to use the bathroom.

"Okay," Blaine said, "I'll be waiting for you."

Kurt's smile was love induced as he got up and walked down the stairs, leading to their master bedroom in the attic, carefully. It had been a day since his soon to be brother-in-law had come over to help them bring home the rest of their furnitures; they still needed to buy a dining table and matching chairs, but the couch was a perfect match against the russet wall and the antique coffee-table Ashely'd found at the flea market four weeks ago was a match made in heaven. At the thought of his assistant, Kurt's smile quickly faltered. He pursed his lips and took the last step down, entering the second floor hallway.

Kurt sighed in relief once he'd emptied his bladder. He was sure one of the babies had found a comfortable spot on his bladder, pressing down on it every ten minutes.

"What are you doing, Blaine?" he asked once he had climbed the stairs again.

Blaine's head turned left towards Kurt's voice, and with a smile he gestured for Kurt to come closer. The pregnant man obeyed and waddled over to the bed again, sitting down on the edge. He leaned in towards the computer to see what Blaine was doing. The younger man had googled various webpages in his fiance's absent, and he'd found a lot of good stuff. "What do you think of this one?" He zoomed in on the picture he wanted to showcase, enlarging it for a better view.

It was a beautiful white crib, with a heavy headboard decorated with incarnated roses. _Converts to toddler bed and either a full or a queen bed!_ Kurt liked it a lot – he could definitely picture it in the babies' room, both for the boys and for the girls – although he didn't know exactly how many of each he was carrying. He shook his head. "No."

"You don't like it?" Blaine asked, already shifting through the pages and highlighting another one. "This one is-"

"No, Blaine," Kurt said. He'd placed his hand on Blaine's elbow, stopping him. "I like it, and I want that one if that's the one you like. It's just- I think it's too soon to buy cribs."

Blaine looked unsure for a moment, a small scowl sitting in his triangular brows. "Okay," he said slowly, his head slightly tilted. "Maybe cribs _are_ a little bit early to think about. We still have a few months left, and we don't know the genders of the babies just yet."

"Right," Kurt was quick to agree.

"You're right. Let's wait until after the sonograms, and then we can buy cribs and clothes and stuff. Maybe it's more fun too, when we know how many little boys and girls are in here." He pushed the computer aside and reached over, placing both hands on Kurt's stomach. With a slow motion factor, he leaned down and nuzzled his nose against the swell. He moved his hands around a bit, pressing down, but he couldn't feel anything. He was slightly disappointed, not because he'd ever felt a small kick before, but because Cooper had talked about nothing else when Anna-Louise was pregnant with Anthony.

Kurt smiled down at Blaine, noticing his movements. "You won't be able to feel anything," he said, placing his own hands on Blaine's, steadying him. "I can't even feel anything yet. Doctor Mason said that I would be able to feel small kicks around the same time we could determine their genders."

"I guess," Blaine sighed. His hands remained where they were for a while though. He wanted to be closer to the babies, a way he felt he couldn't. Not in the same way as Kurt was. Kurt could feel them all the time, maybe not kicking yet, but he still had them inside of him. He kissed Kurt's abdomen just above the naval, humming _their_ song gently.

Kurt listened with a smile as Blaine hummed '_Teenage Dream_'. The song was old by now, rarely played in the radios anymore, but the couple still saw the song as their song. "If you keep this up the babies might come out singing that song."

The dark-haired male chuckled, but didn't stop singing. His hands remained on Kurt's belly the entire song, though sometimes he moved them around. When he was done, his movement ceased and he looked up at Kurt. "Let's go downstairs."

"Okay," Kurt fumbled a bit to get up, dreading the fact that he was not even halfway through his pregnancy, and he was already having trouble getting up and sitting down. "We have to start with preparing for tonight."

Blaine nodded, his tongue sticking out softly through his plum lips. "I'll clean, you'll cook?"

"Deal."

– – – – – – – – – –

Ten minutes later Kurt found himself in the bathroom once more, urinating at least another gallon and wondering where all that fluid came from. He hummed to himself – _Teenage Dream_ stuck on his mind – as the tickling sensation, indicating that he was almost done, washed over him.

As he flushed the toilet, he looked into the bathroom mirror – hung above the sink – scowling ever so gently. His face had swollen with the pregnancy, not a lot, but his usually defined cheekbones were no longer as prominent as they'd been just a few weeks ago and his nose did seem larger, _wider_ somehow. He reached up to touch his cheek, but stopped mid-air. His hand hung loosely, before he finally willed himself to complete his movement and touched himself. He loured as the expected feeling of water behind plastic didn't happen.

His eyes fell further down, glancing down on the protruding belly and a small, almost delicate grin plastered on his face. _At least _this_ kind of weight gain was a positive thing_, he though to himself. The smile, however, quickly faltered. His eyes looked back up again, settling on nothing in particular as he stared into the oblivion. He could feel dread fall upon, and he willed himself to take deep, regular breaths to keep himself calm. He promptly exited the bathroom after that.

He could hear rummaging coming from the kitchen, and he set path towards the noises. On his way he passed the living-room, which he with careful eyes scanned, trying to come up with constructive criticism. It looked good, honestly, and it made Kurt proud to see the beautifully decorated room, but there was still one thing in that room which bothered him. The flea marked coffee-table. He loved that table – its historian structure mingling well with Kurt's vision of a classic, yet childproofed home, but the fact that it was_ Ashley_ who had bought it, made the pregnant man squirm.

He felt dumb for not realizing that Ashley had been flirting with him. It had been so overly obvious, and yet the small, accidental touches and the longing stares hadn't triggered anything in Kurt. Maybe it was because he didn't want to recognize the subtle sign that his assistant had sent him? Ashley had always been a sweetheart towards Kurt since his first day at VOGUE, the two _then_-assistants clicked immediately, agreeing on not only fashion but healthy food and gay rights as well.

Kurt shook his head – he had to tell Blaine about the kiss, but he was scared about Blaine's reaction. Would he be mad at him, when he learned that Kurt's first reaction to the kiss hadn't been to pull away? And that he hadn't felt absolutely horrified about his colleagues actions? Pressure against his lips brought him out of his _'worst-case telling Blaine scenario'_ and it came as a shock to Kurt, when he realized that the pressure against his lips was brought on by himself. With a slow movement, he guided his fingers downwards, though still connecting to his lips, until he'd pulled them down so far that they plopped back into place. He didn't want to admit it, but he had, momentarily, enjoyed the kiss.

It had felt _so_ good.

And it was something that he'd been missing from Blaine. Kissing. The touch of Ashley's lips still lingered on Kurt's and it made him undoubtedly guilty.

"Hey," he felt two pair of arms wrap around him, brining him out of his memories. He couldn't help but smile as Blaine's arms snuggled closer around his belly, one palm pressing against his bare stomach. "Where'd you go? I was talking about what theme we should paper the babies playroom with, when you suddenly disappeared."

"I went to the bathroom," Kurt answered, resting his head against Blaine's.

"Again?"

"Yes again," mimicked Kurt. "Besides, you saw me two minutes ago."

Blaine pouted for a second and nibbled Kurt's ear lovingly, making the older male giggle. He tightened his grip around Kurt. "That was two minutes too long ago."

"You're silly, Blaine."

Blaine huffed and with a rapid, last hug, he finally released Kurt and crossed his arms in front of his chest with another childish pout, this one with an even bigger underlip. "I resent that."

"Of course you do, mr. lawyer," said Kurt, tipping Blaine's nose with his finger, but otherwise remained indifferent to Blaine's behavior. To be frank he'd missed this side of Blaine. When they'd first met, Blaine had been a very spontaneous person, one which Kurt would secretly nickname _Goofy _and _Mr. Dapperpants_. But after graduating law-school and earning a spot in his father's company – and now especially since they'd discovered that they were expecting sextuplets, Blaine had grown more serious. Kurt didn't love Blaine any less, and his fiance's sacrifice regarding work only made Kurt love him even more, but he did miss the Blaine he'd first fallen in love with. "We were so carefree then," he ended up saying with a saddened sigh.

Blaine frowned. "Back when?"

"Back when our biggest concerns was whether or not you should wear a red or a blue bow-tie to the Warbler reunion, or if our movie nights every Saturday should be a marathon of old black and white love stories or more modern ones. I miss those days."

"Okay," Blaine said and took a step closer to Kurt. "Where'd all this come from?" Kurt shook his head, not feeling like explaining all of his thoughts to Blaine. In stead he pulled his shoulder, mumbling that he didn't know. "We could still have those, you know."

Kurt didn't look up, but it did peak his interest. "Like, now?"

"Of course."

"But Blaine, we're having your family over for Saturday night dinner."

"Then we'll make it a Sunday night movie marathon. Come one," he grinned, leading Kurt into the kitchen, where he'd left his half eaten bowl of cereal. "We're going out grocery-shopping anyway. Here, write whatever junk you think we should eat at our movie night." He handed Kurt a notebook off the fridge and scooped a spoon full of cereal into his mouth, crunching down.

Kurt looked skeptical, yet excited – his one eyebrow raised a tad and a sly smile on his lips. "I want popcorn."

"Then add popcorn."

"And coke."

Blaine grinned, "I like coke."

"No you don't, Blaine," grinned Kurt and wrote down _Fanta_ instead.

"Maybe not, but you do and that's what counts. Anyway," he continued, before Kurt could object even further, "I was thinking we could rent those Nicholas Stark movies."

"Spark," corrected Kurt, "and sure. I like those." He paused his writings for a minute, before he once again looked up. "What should I cook for your parents tonight?"

"I don't know," shrugged Blaine, not finding that question to have great value. "Just cook whatever, they'll love it either way. Anthony wants hotdogs, though. He always wants hotdogs. But the rest of us will be happy as long as there's food on the table."

Kurt kept his head cast down, his eyes glued to the paper and his pencil barely touching the block. "I know, it's just- it's the first time I've seen your mother since I became pregnant."

"What are you so worried about?" Blaine filled his mouth with yet another mouthful of cereal, wiping his chin with the back of his hand, when a line of milk ran down.

The older male nibbled his lip, "I don't know. I just.. I don't want her to be disappointed."

Blaine swallowed hard. "Why would she be disappointed? You're carrying her grandchildren- Kurt, that woman will love you forever and I'm sure she wouldn't judge you for whatever you're afraid that she will." He placed the bowl on the counter, and took a step closer to Kurt, braiding his fingers with Kurt's. "Why do you think that you've disappointed her?"

"Because of what happened." It came out weak, Kurt's voice suddenly deeper than usual.

"The incident?" Kurt nodded, "honey, come here." He pulled Kurt into a hug, enchanted by the smell of Kurt's vanilla aroma. "You've got nothing to worry about, okay? My mother would never be disappointed in you, never. And what happened was out of your reach, and she knows that. She's just glad that you _and_ the babies are all right."

Kurt didn't answer that, instead he embraced the hug and let his fiancé sooth him with his comforting words. "Maybe."

"Look," Blaine said when they pulled away from each other. "I know that my mom and I aren't exactly Lorelei and Rory with each other, but she would never -_could_ never- be disappointed in you. You mean a lot to her, Kurt."

– – – – – – – – – –

"I'll get that," Blaine said hurriedly, placing the last plate on the table. "Could you set the rest of the table, please?"

"Sure," said Kurt and walked into the kitchen to get the rest of the glasses and serviettes. He could hear heartfelt greetings in the hallway, and forced himself to hurry with the table-setting. Just as he placed the last napkin on the table, he heard a happy _Kurt!_ from behind him. He turned around with a smile, his arms already outstretched. "Anthony!"

The little four-year-old ran towards Kurt, his arms extended as well, but was firmly stopped by his mother. "Anthony Cooper!" cried a young brunette, entering the dining room with haste steps. "What did mommy tell you?"

"Not to run in the house," mumbled an embarrassed Anthony.

"And?"

The young boy looked up, his face scrunched deep in thoughts and his tongue sticking out between his thin lips. "Oh," he exclaimed happily, "and take it easy with Kurt."

Anna-Louise nodded, her pony-tail swaying from side to side. "That's right."

Anthony proceeded to greet Kurt, more carefully this time, wrapping his small arms around Kurt's legs. Normally Kurt would've bent down and lifted Anthony into the hug, but his energy was running low and his back was killing him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

When the little boy let go of Kurt, the older man found himself being pulled into another hug, this time by his lovely friend and sister-in-law _to-be_, Anna-Louise. He crunched in towards the smaller woman – it had been too long since they'd last seen each other, but both had been busy, not only with their separate careers, but also with moving and just living their own lives. "It's good to see you, Kurt."

"You too, Al," replied Kurt with a small tear in his eyes.

"And look at you," Anna-Louise pulled Kurt an arm-length away, her eyes immediately falling to his growing abdomen. "You're so huge. It's _so_ weird, the last time we saw each other you were barely showing and now you look like you've downed two watermelons."

Kurt grinned at that, and soon after Anna-Louise was pushed aside, and Kurt was pulled into hug by both Cooper and Tony Anderson, but also Tony's ex-wife, Donna.

"What's for dinner?" asked Anthony after a while, making the adults laugh. Kurt sighed happily, leaning into Blaine's embrace. It felt good to laugh a little after their hectic start of their pregnancy. He only hoped that their laughter would continue.

A small _ring_ brought everyone out of their happy thoughts, and Kurt gestured for everyone to take a seat and he'd return momentarily with dinner. "No, sweetie," Blaine protested. "Sit down, I'll serve the guests." He knew that Kurt would protest, so he added, "like doctor Hale requested," which silenced Kurt's unspoken words of objection.

"Blaine, honey," Donna Anderson said with a frowning lip. "The pasta hasn't been cooked long enough."

Blaine sighed, foiled by his mother's antics. He loved his mother, dearly – but sometimes she was just too frustrating. "They're cooked like it said on the package, which is eight minutes. I added another twenty seconds just for good measure."

"I like your pasta, Blaine," mumbled Anthony from his seat, to which Blaine could only smile sadly. Especially considering that it was a _hotdog_ laying on is nephew's plate.

"Well, I still think they're undercooked," huffed Donna, before scooping in another fork rolled with spaghetti and a meatball on the tip. "And don't think that you can talk back to me like that."

Blaine put the fork down forcefully – he knew that it would come to this. "I don't, mother"

"Donna, please-" said Tony, but he was cut off too soon by his ex-wife.

"No, Anthony," she growled, using her former husband's full first name. "You always let the boys behave like baboons, talking to people however they want to. Being disrespectful."

Cooper and Anna-Louise chose to stay out of the conversation, as did Kurt. Although this was a common event during family dinners, he still felt awkward and out-of-place whenever a family feud occurred, especially between the Andersons. He squinted towards the married couple and could see that it affected them just as much as it did him. Anthony, however, seemed to be taken it the hardest. "You done, Anthony?" Kurt asked in a hushed voice, trying to lead the young child's attention away from the arguing family members. It worked, and the small boy turned his head towards Kurt and nodded. "Why don't you go watch some TV. Blaine and I went DVD shopping today, and we even bought a movie about dinosaurs!" He raised his voice a bit, trying to excite the boy and smiled when Anthony thanked Kurt for dinner -polite as ever- and rushed towards the living-room. Kurt sighed in relief and turned his attention back to Blaine and his mother.

"I've lived for fifty-seven years, Blaine – I think I know a little something about cooking."

"Sure," argued the son back, his meal long forgotten. "But Kurt has cooked for a long time as well, and he showed me a _new_ way to mix the ingredients for meatballs and I think that these are just as good as the ones you make."

Donna shook her head, and even though her movements were swift, her styled hair didn't butch – glued to its form by too much hairspray. "I'm not saying that they aren't, but when you serve Italian food, you ought to be following the Italian recipe."

"Mother please-"

"Don't use that tone with me!" pointed Donna with her index-finger.

Blaine groaned, but kept his tongue. Instead he let his father take over the discussion as he rose from the table and gathered everyone's plates. He entered the kitchen and with a clatter he placed the dirty dishes in the sink. He could feel movements beside him, instantly knowing that it was Kurt. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," shrugged Kurt. "Your family is crazy, but they're still your family."

With a sigh, Blaine acknowledge that, but he couldn't help adding, "and I love them, I do. I just wish that mother wouldn't be so _pathetic._"

Kurt wrapped an arm around his fiance's shoulder placing his head comfortably against his pointy shoulder. "She's not pathetic, she's just- she wants what's best for you, but she also wants to carry through traditions. But the important thing is that she loves you."

"I know."

Kurt waited a good second before pulling away, padding Blaine's shoulder. "Go out there and reconcile." With a peck on the lips, Blaine did just that.

– – – – – – – – – –

**Aaand there you have it – I want to say thank you to gottriplets, who's been a HUGE inspiration to me and who's answered all of my questions regarding pregnancy with multiples. She's a warrior that one!**

**Hopefully my updates will be shorter in between from now on. Also – yay, did anyone notice that I reached my goal? I now have 104 FOLLOWERS!**

**Please read, review and so on – follow, favor, anything you like :) It makes my heart smile.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Simone**


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N**: Okay, so let's be honest here – this chapter wouldn't have existed hadn't it been for gottriplets, because she wanted Blaine and Kurt to get their mack on during movie night. So this is me demonstrating to all of you why this fic is M-rated. Enjoy!

– – – – – – – – – –

_16 weeks_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

_Chapter Ten_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

Kurt crunched down on the steamy popcorn, relishing in its salty taste. He let out a profound sigh, closing his eyes to intensify the enjoyment. The pregnant man stuck out his tongue and wetted his lips, regretting it as quickly as it happened as the saltness stung a crack in his lower lips. Hissing soundlessly he reached for his glass of _Coke_ to ease the pain. "Remind me to never order popcorn again."

Blaine chuckled, almost choking on a popcorn and swallowed. "Oh, okay."

Kurt smiled at his fiancé's antics, reaching forth to grab yet another handful of popcorn.

"What happened to never ordering popcorn?"

"It's addictive," he mumbled with his mouth full of popcorn. A single, chewed popcorn fell from his mouth. "Besides," he swallowed, "someone still has to finish these."

Blaine shrugged, "true," and took a sip from his own soda. He leaned back, resting against the couch and with a hand slung around Kurt's shoulders, he enjoyed the romantic comedy in front of him. Beside him he could hear Kurt chewing away, and every so often he chuckled – pregnant Kurt was _so _unlike the Kurt he knew. Kurt would _never_ order popcorn, or drink soda -unless it's diet, but this Kurt was savoring in every form of food. He glinted back at the movie, but his concentration was lacking. He couldn't stop looking at Kurt – he'd almost lost him. In more ways than one, and he would make sure that he spend the rest of his life making up to Kurt. He hadn't been a very good boyfriend and future-father, but the deal he'd made with his own father was going to change that. Already _had _changed that.

For the oomph-time Kurt reached in and dived his hand into the bowl of popcorn, fisting his hand around several small pieces and throwing them back into his mouth. He chewed down once, when he stilled for a moment, and then he looked at Blaine. "Blaine," he said, and somehow he managed to sound reasonable even with a tenfold of popcorn in his mouth. "Come here."

Blaine looked at Kurt, his right eyebrow raised and leaned in. He let Kurt shape him, and settled when Kurt turned his ear towards his own. He couldn't see Kurt very well, and all he could hear was heavy breathing and then some light chewing. Kurt finally swallowed, yet without saying or doing something. "What are you doing, Kurt?"

"You didn't hear?"

He shook his head, no. "All I heard was you breathing, before consuming your already half-mushy popcorn."

Kurt sighed, and grabbed another handful. "Listen," he said, though he didn't fill his mouth yet as he went to continue his explanation. "Lean your ear against mine, pressing in real hard – your skull will tremble with my crunching."

Blaine stared at Kurt with absolute confusion on his face. "What?" he said, sounding almost aghast.

With a slightly rejected expression, Kurt bend his head down and fiddled with his fingers on top of his belly. "It was just.. it was something I used to do with my mom. When I was younger, I mean."

"Oh," Blaine didn't say anymore. Kurt rarely spoke of his mother, and only once had Blaine seen an actual photograph of her. She was beautiful, stunning really – with light-brown hair like Kurt's and cherry-red lips. "Try again."

The smile on Kurt's face told Blaine that it was definitely the right thing to say and he leaned his ear against Kurt's, while the older man popped his mouth full of popcorn. When Kurt started chewing, he listened for the sound of crunching, and on a few of the harder bite-downs, it actually did feel like his skull was vibrating. He grinned and moved away when Kurt was done, shaking his head softly. "You _are_ crazy, even more so when you're pregnant."

"It's a talent," said the man proudly, earning another chuckle from Blaine. It happened a lot lately, Kurt making Blaine giggle or vice versa. "So, did you feel the trembling?"

Nodding his ungelled hair, he answered. "I did. Weird."

They fell backwards against the couch, once again trying to watch Nicholas Spark's _The Lucky One_, and while it used to be the couple's favorite, it just didn't crave their attention. Blaine would lose focus, turn his head to the right to stare at Kurt and quickly look back towards the television when the porcelain-skinned man looked back. Kurt would do the same, though he'd blush with every bust. "We're acting like a bunch of school girls."

"I think I'm falling in love with you again," murmured Blaine, ignoring Kurt's comment.

"Why, did you fall out of love with me?"

Blaine moved his head from side to side, his hair mingling with Kurt's silky-hair and spiraling around it. "Never, it just keeps enhancing."

"I love you too." Kurt said those words with a serious expression, his eyes sincere and teary, and with just a hint of a tremor in his voice. His eyes moved from one side to another. "Very much so." Sticking his tongue out half-an-inch, he leaned down slowly and pushed it inside Blaine's willing ones.

Aimlessly Blaine placed his drink on the coffee-table and grabbed Kurt's hair, pulling it softly. He separated his lips and met Kurt's tongue with his own, where they danced along each other for a few beats.

Kurt was the first to grow tired and pulled away to breath. He smiled lovingly, reaching up to touch Blaine's hair. He let his fingers trace a curl. Slowly twirling it around his fingers, he moved it away from Blaine's face and tucked it behind his ear. They both stared into each others eyes intensely, and slowly they leaned towards each other again, connecting their lips with more force than before.

They pulled the other one closer to themselves, trying to deepen the kiss as much as possible, just taking in the other's scent. They pulled away when they needed air, giving Blaine perfect opportunity to kiss Kurt's nose with a small peck and then his cheek, his ears and his neck. He looked up after kissing his color-bone and gave Kurt a short smile, before he pushed Kurt away just a tad. His eyes fell to Kurt's stomach, where he lifted his fiancé's shirt up above his stomach. His kissed it, first on top and then both of its sides, always smiling.

Kurt giggled when Blaine nuzzled his nose on his stomach. His hands were resting in Blaine's hair, caressing a few curls softly. He slowly moved, placing himself on top of Blaine's lap, straddling him innocently. "I want you," he whispered before he bucked down, applying pressure and creating a sexual friction in their pelvises.

He wiggled his hips again, a rolling motion this time making Blaine throw his head back with a husky growl. "Baby, baby, baby," he chanted. He rolled his tongue alongside his teeth, feeling Kurt grow even harder at the sight.

"I need you," Kurt whispered, leaning down and cupped Blaine's bouncy lips. He could feel Blaine's barely-there stubbles scrape against his baby-shaved chin and he groaned. With slick and long fingers he trailed the hem of Blaine's shirt, tucking it softly. "Please Blaine, make love to me."

It felt horrible to say it, and with a throbbing penis -undeniably painful, he shook his head with closed eyes. His words were barely above a whisper. "Can't baby. Remember what doctor Mason said."

Kurt stilled above him, before he angrily threw his head back. "Damn her," he muttered in a tensionally deepened voice. He grimaced, feeling tears already welling up. He _missed_ the feeling of Blaine inside of him, filling him up. Moving forcefully, yet lovingly inside of him. He cursed, _"shit_", while he tried to will the tears away. It was a battle already lost, and a thick and salty tear ran down his slightly swollen cheek. The teardrop turned slightly, hitting the nose-curve and ended by the left side of his nostril.

It was quiet after Kurt's cursing. No one said or did anything for at least a long couple of seconds, both of them panting heavily from their arousal. Kurt desperately tried to blink away tears, his head turned slightly to the side. Just as he was about to climb off Blaine, he felt Blaine grab his hips and move underneath him. The younger man lifted his hips and pressed their clothes penises against each other.

"Blaine don't," said Kurt, but he couldn't detain the small sound of satisfaction in his words.

Blaine, however, ignored his fiancé's words and pressed his chest against Kurt's still bare stomach. He placed his mouth near Kurt's ear, breathing deeply. The small puffs of hot breath made the small hair rise on the back of the Kurt's neck. "Let's take this upstairs." It was said in nothing more than a mere whisper, but it sounded so hot to Kurt and it excited him endlessly.

He wetted his lips, trying to form coherent sentences, but the pressure against his member made that hard. "But doctor Ma-" he said, when he finally gathered enough focus to speak, but he was cut off.

"I know," whispered Blaine, already moving a willingly Kurt to the side. He smiled and extended his hand. "But she only said that full intercourse wasn't allowed."

Kurt smiled and grabbed Blaine's hand. He rose slowly but surely and walked along with Blaine towards their bedroom. Slowly Kurt sat down on the bed and scooted further into it, while Blaine climbed on it after. Never did their eyes disconnect, and Blaine took a seat on top of Kurt's legs.

Blaine cupped Kurt's groin, massaging it softly and earning a soft moan from Kurt. He lifted Kurt's shirt with the other, tracing every inch of Kurt's exposed stomach with an amazed expression. "You're seriously the most beautiful man I've ever seen," he said, shaking his head. His hand was still working on Kurt's lower parts, softly squeezing them. "I am the lucky one."

Lowering his arms, protecting his stomach Kurt blushed. "But I've got stretchmarks."

Blaine frowned, releasing Kurt's groin and removed the pregnant man's arms from his stomach, once again exposing his round belly. "You're carrying my babies. Stretchmarks or no stretchmarks, _that_ makes you the most handsome man in my eyes." He gave Kurt a reassuring nod and leaned down, capturing Kurt's lower lip with his teeth. He growled playfully and pulled back. With their heads only inches apart, he was sure that he had Kurt's full attention. "Just let me take care of you."

Kurt could only nod, leaning back slightly and let his arms hold him up. He watched as Blaine crawled back a bit, and shivered when cool fingers reached for his sweatpants and tucked them slightly. The pregnant man inhaled and lifted his butt up, helping Blaine remove them, before he lay on their bed, fully exposed. He watched intensely as Blaine lowered his head and blew light winds at his semi-erect member. He shivered, "oh," he moaned, prolonging the 'o'. "You're so good and you haven't even started yet."

The younger man chuckled, but didn't say anything. He merely opened his mouth and took the head of Kurt's dick into his mouth. He sucked it, working his tongue around it and occasionally letting it tickle the slit. He took a chance and looked up at Kurt, glad when he saw that he was still watching him, even though it was through half-lidded eyes. He returned his focus back to what he was doing. He opened his mouth and pressed his head all the way down, until he could feel the tip of Kurt press against the back of his throat. He immediately pulled back up again and let go of the penis. "Tell me that you like it."

"Mhmm," Kurt mumbled, frantically bopping his head up and down. "I like it." His eyes still closed, he reached down and grasped a tot of his partner's mob of hair and tightened his hold. He pressed down, earning another chuckle from Blaine, who instantly bend his head down again and took Kurt into his mouth.

This time he wrapped his lips around Kurt's thick member, enjoying the throbbing coming with each of Kurt's pounding heartbeats. Starting from the top, he stuck his tongue out and pressed down again, until he hit the root. He bopped his head up and down a couple of times, making sure that he wetted the root enough. When he was satisfied, he lifted his head halfway up and took a hold on Kurt's penis, while he used the other hand to fumble with Kurt's penis sac. He toyed with each stone in a systematic pattern, while his head moved up and down his fiancé's shaft. Each time he was stopped a good two inches from the root by his hand, which he stroked up and down when there was room enough to do so.

He finally pulled off and smiled up at Kurt. He wanted _more._ Kurt was still not looking, but he opened his eyes a bit when he felt Blaine crawling again. "What?" he said, his voice thick.

"Lick 'em," Blaine said with a lusty voice, sticking forth two fingers. Kurt eyed them for a second, before he happily did what Blaine had ordered. He tongue swirled around each finger, plastering them with as much saliva as he deemed necessary.

While Kurt was working on his fingers, Blaine wiggled his pants halfway down and took a wold on his own penis and stroked himself gently, matching the thrusts created in Kurt's mouth. He whimpered at a slightly harder stroke, but otherwise tried to keep the same stroking pace. He was already hard without the touch, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to contain himself much longer. He kicked his pants all the way of.

Finally Kurt pushed his fingers out of his mouth, "there," he whispered and spread his legs a little bit further when Blaine moved to kneel in between them. He braced himself for the slightly burning pressure he knew was to come, wiggling his toes every so often. He tensed when he felt Blaine's index- and middle-finger press against his opening.

"Ssh," hushed Blaine soothingly, his thumb rubbing Kurt's hip. "That's it," he said, feeling Kurt loosen a bit. "You're so good for me." He pressed in slowly but surely, until he was knuckle-in. Then he paused and enjoyed the tight heat of being inside his partner again. It felt so good, and his dick was twisting with excitement. He didn't move just yet, letting Kurt get used to the feeling of someone being inside of him. His lover was still very tight, and him moving would be more pain than pleasure for Kurt. To help ease the pain, he bend down and took Kurt into his mouth once more. His head-jerks weren't long, but he could feel Kurt's hole starting to loosen. "That's it," he mumbled around the shaft. The vibrations of the sounds had the older man groaning and heavy-breathing.

Kurt bit his lip when he felt close. He once again grabbed Blaine's hair, but he didn't push for force. He merely followed his fiancé's motions up and down. He whimpered and squirmed, and didn't have time to warn Blaine before he ejaculated. It felt good and hot and overwhelming when he came into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine didn't mind Kurt coming in his mouth. He rather liked it, to be honest. The feeling of cum in his mouth quenched him and made him feel good about himself. _He'd pleased Kurt_. He swallowed dutifully with a _clunk_, while his fingers still moved inside of Kurt, though only half-an-inch back and forth. It wasn't before Kurt fell backwards unto his pillow, that he removed is fingers from Kurt's entrance, wiped them off on their bed-sheet and climbed up to lay next to his panting man.

"You didn't have to swallow," whispered Kurt hoarsely.

Blaine shrugged and leaned down to kiss Kurt -loving the fact that Kurt could now taste himself. "You taste so wonderful," he said in an equally hoarse voice when they pulled apart.

"If you say so," Kurt said, his words drawn out and slow. He didn't agree on that -his cum or Blaine's cum, it didn't matter. It was _awful._ He blinked tiredly, refocusing. "Now it's my turn to take care of you."

Blaine looked down towards the spot he'd previously occupied, noticing the wet spot. "It's okay," he said, placing a hand to prevent Kurt from getting up. "You already did."

– – – – – – – – – –

They woke up the next day, sticky and still exhausted from the previous night. Kurt had woken up in the middle of the night, wanting to give Blaine a blowjob and the younger man hadn't refused. They'd ended up fooling around, trying to figure out ways to enjoy each other sexually without a consummated intercourse. It was the older male who'd woken first, feeling a pressure beneath his semi-round belly. Raising an eyebrow and struggling to sit up, he looked over Blaine's shoulder to see if he's awake. He wasn't.

Instead he scooted off the bed and waddled down the stairs, grumbling how_ they should definitely rebuild their bedroom and get a bathroom up there._

Blaine woke while Kurt was in the bathroom. He blinked, happy that there were no windows up there. He could feel eyegue and reached up to rub it from his eyes. "Kurt?" he yawned, looking around. The spot next to him was empty, but a quick feel told Blaine that it hadn't been so for too long. Instead he chose to wait Kurt out and rested back against the pillow. It was a soft one, with real duck-feathers and soft fabric. Kurt had ordered them from a specific webpage, earning a discount due to his job. Yet another yawn took Blaine by surprise and he hit it with the back of his hand. He stretched when the yawning had calmed down, smacking softly.

_You've got beep-beep._

He turned his head over to Kurt's nightstand. Kurt's cellphone lit the entire room up. He could hear the toilet flush downstairs, and so he decided to leave Kurt's phone alone. He'd tell Kurt when he came up that he had a text-message, or maybe he would tell him after a morning kiss. He smiled, remembering the previous night. Kurt's lips had moved over his body like an olympic pro and he'd come at least three times. He shuddered -the third time it _had_ been slightly painful. He licked his lips, fantasying about a _fourth_ time, when a ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

Frowning he climbed over to Kurt's side to see who it was.

_Ashley Assistant._

His frown deepened. Kurt hadn't talked about his assistant since the incident a short month ago. He'd never asked Kurt what had happened, and Kurt had never brought it up either. Both of them had simply just _let it go_. The ringing continued for twenty-something seconds, before he stopped. Blaine was about to pull back to his own spot on their bed, when the previous text message caught his eyes.

_To Kurt _

_Kurt – we really need to talk about the kiss._

– – – – – – – – – –

**Yes, this chapter was shorter – but you got Klaine smut, so I don't care. Yes, I love cliffhangers. Yes, Zac Efron is hot and someone blessed me once, promising me that he was my future husband so BACK OFF! :) Now that we've cleared that out, let's get down to explaining the whole popcorn thing. First of all – I was eating popcorn while writing the first part of this story. Secondly, the whole 'listen to my scull crunch' is something my hostchild taught me. It was our thing, and I couldn't come up with a better concept than our scull crunchiness, so there you have it!**

**Thank you for reading, and please remember to REVIEW! :D I love them little messages! Also, as you might've noticed, if you request something -or hint it like gottriplets did, then it might end up in my story ;)**

**Thank you,**

**Simone!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N**: Hi guys – here's a slightly serious chapter. A lot of tears (in both parts of the chapter), but I feel as if Kurt's in a very emotional state of his pregnancy. Also, this is the last chapter before we find out the genders of the bebes. ARE WE EXCITED OR WHAT? I know I am! Enjoy!

– – – – – – – – – –

_Week 16_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

_Chapter Eleven_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

Kurt found Blaine on the edge of their king-sized bed, clutching a cellphone in his hands, when he emerged back from the bathroom. He raised an eyebrow, when he noticed that said cellphone was _his_. "Blaine?" he asked hesitantly, stopping in his tracks by the door. He grabbed on to the door frame, steadying himself. "What are you doing with my phone?"

"You've got a text," was what Blaine chose to say. He didn't look up. Instead he flipped the phone over and unlocked it -the _switch_ sound of an iPhone sounding across the bedroom, and found the messages. He took a deep breath and handed the phone over to Kurt.

The older male took an apprehensive step closer, his eyebrow still high as he leaned down to read the message. He lowered his eyebrow quickly into a frown, feeling a deep pink blush cover his neck. "Oh," he said, his eyes scanning the words over and over again. He didn't know what else to say. Exhaling deeply, he took another step closer. "Look Bee, I can explain-"

"Explain what, Kurt?" exploded Blaine, finally looking up at the standing man. His eyes were filled with unshed tears and he could feel his nose clucking. When Kurt didn't say anything else, he shook his head and laughed -unbelieving to their situation. "How could you do this to me? To _us?__"_

Kurt's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, feeling mute for any words. "Blaine, I-" he stuttered, but cut himself off.

Blaine took over, when Kurt didn't seem to continue. "I never believed you to be a _cheater._" He threw the cellphone on the bed, raising from it as he did so and moved away from the gaping male. He huffed, pulling his shoulder. He didn't know what to do with himself, and settled for folding his arms around himself, protectingly. Behind him he could hear Kurt's barefoot footsteps smack against the wooden attic floor, moving towards the bed, and wanting to create more distance between the two of them, Blaine walked over towards their closet.

Kurt stopped by the foot of the bed, feeling heavy in his entire body. _Cheater?_ He forced himself to bend down and snatch his phone from the bed, before he turned towards his younger lover. Confusion and hurt clear on his face, "I didn't cheat." He tried to remain calm, but it was hard.

"Right," Blaine said, having a harder times remaining calm. He'd thrown open the closet-door, and was grabbing whatever shirt came to hand and pulled them from their hangers. Each time he did so, he threw them behind him on the bed. He paused, panting heavily while hanging onto one last shirt. Without missing a beat, "so you _didn't_ kiss him?"

Kurt's answer was quick. "No." His eyes moved back and forth between Blaine and the disheveled clothing items on the bed.

The curly-haired man pressed his lips together tightly, small wrinkles forming around his mouth. With his back still facing Kurt, he whispered his next questions. "So you guys _didn't _kiss? Ashley was lying?"

"No but-"

"So _you_ lied then?" Blaine turned around on his heels, his voice high and agitated. "You just said that you guys didn't kiss?" He was shaking from top to toe, anger souring through his entire being. He'd never felt more betrayed, more hurt than he did now. He was angry at Kurt, for cheating on him, at Ashley for ruining _everything._ But mostly he was angry with himself. He'd let this happen; had he not worked as much as he'd done those first weeks of their pregnancy, then Kurt wouldn't have felt so lonely. Lonely enough to go about kissing other people.

Kurt was shaking too, but for entirely different reasons. He could feel his heart pumping a few hundred beats per minute, thumping against his ribcage. It was uncomfortable, and he needed to sit down. Without aim he swung his hands behind him, searching for solid material. He found their bed and sat down, light-headed. "I- I didn't cheat," he said again, his voice trembling. "Please Blaine," he looked up, his eyes pleading for Blaine to believe him. "I _didn't_ cheat."

Blaine, however, didn't listen. He'd found their old duffel-bag above the dresser, and he carelessly threw his shirts and trousers into it, occasionally adding a pair of briefs and socks. Shaking his head he zipped the bag, and only when it was closed did he look up. During this commotion he'd let the tears fall freely, wetting his cheeks and upper lip.

"Blaine, please -you're wrinkling your shirts!" As soon as he'd spoken the words, he cringed.

Blaine looked aghast. "I don't care, Kurt. I don't care about my Armani-shirts or my Marc Jacobs-pants. I just-" he paused, realization kicking in. "I need to get out of here."

"N-no," trembled Kurt, still sitting on the bed. His eyes fogged over and became slightly unfocused. _Blaine was leaving him?_

Blaine let another tear fall from his eyes at the sight of Kurt. "I can't Kurt," he said, sounding absolutely devastated, "I don't know what to do."

"Then don't go." Kurt got up again, walking around the bed and standing next to Blaine. He flinched when he felt the younger male tense, but he didn't let go. He needed Blaine to understand. "Please Blaine, let me explain."

Blaine shook his head, "I need time to think."

"Blaine, ple-"

"I can't look at you right now, Kurt. Don't you get that?"

Kurt shook his head frantically, clutching onto Blaine's arm tightly. It was hard to do so with sweaty fingers, and he slipped a few times, but managed to hold onto Blaine. "No, I don't – Blaine, listen. I didn't _cheat _on you."

"You kissed another man, Kurt. _That's_ cheating!"

The pregnant man paused, his eyes wide. "No," he finally whispered, realization finally kicking in. "_I _didn't kiss him."

Blaine was moving about, trying to loose Kurt from his arm. His fiancé was making this so much harder for him. He couldn't think straight, and all he wanted was for Cooper to take him in his arms and comfort him. Tell him that he was overreacting and that everything wou- "What?"

"I-I didn't kiss Ashley." He stood tall in front of Blaine, eyes slightly cast downwards in order to look into Blaine's eyes. He tried to portray as much sincerity as he could muster, but it was hard for him to limn any other emotion than sadness. He clicked his tongue, trying to form the right words. "We were at the park," he said in a hushed voice, his eyes flickering all over Blaine's face, trying to detect anything from him. "Ashley he.. he told me that he was in love with me."

At that Blaine's facial expression did a one-eighty. He paled, almost to the point of being even lighter than Kurt in skin-tone. "Oh God."

"I told him that he was foolish of course, but he-" he stopped himself, closing his eyes at the memory. He could feel the burn from the sun against his exposed skin still, as he remembered what had happened that day. "I'm sorry," he broke, hulking softly. "When he leaned in and kissed me, I should've pushed him away. I should've done something, but I didn't."

Blaine's heart was swelling. This was definitely not what he'd expected Kurt to say, and he felt bad for the reaction he'd had earlier. He felt horrible, to tell the truth. This always happened -Kurt would do something Blaine didn't approve off and the younger of the two would blow up, yell curse-words here and there before the taller male would have a chance to explain what or why. "Why didn't you say no?"

"I don't know." Kurt was some-what honest in that answer. He _did_ know, to a depth, why he hadn't back away from the kiss. He'd missed kissing, he'd missed being intimate with someone. So much, in fact, that he'd allowed what had happened to happen. But he'd also known that he should've stopped it. That it was wrong for him to even feel somewhat good about it. "I just... I can't explain myself in that fashion." He looked up, still with widened eyes, pleadingly so. "Blaine, I'm sor-"

The curly-haired man shook his head. "Don't be." With trembling hands he let go of the duffel-bag, let it fall to the ground with a _thud_ and opened his arms. Kurt immediately embraced Blaine, hugging him tightly. He felt relieved beyond borders- this could've ended catastrophically, but they'd managed to survive. "We've both acted like idiots. Just next time, please tell me okay?"

"M'kay," nodded Kurt into Blaine's white wife-beater, for once not caring if he was ruining the younger man's shirt with his tears and snot.

"When was it?"

Those three words made Kurt's heart stop for a beat or two. _Of course Blaine wanted to know when it had happened. _He couldn't tell Blaine. He could imagine his reaction when he found out, especially since the young assistant hadn't accompanied Kurt to the hospital. Blaine would beat his silly little butt back to what-ever European country the younger blond-haired assistant came from. But he also couldn't lie to Blaine. "May twenty-eight," he whispered into the white cotton shirt.

Blaine tensed. With a hitch he gulped down the air in his mouth, swallowing hard. "Was he the cause of-?"

"No, maybe," said Kurt. "Doctor Hale said that it was a mixture of a lot of stuff -stress, work and such. Ashley kissing me was just the drop to make the water overflow." He pulled away from the hug. "Please Blaine, don't get mad at Ash."

Blaine breathed heavily through his nose. He had to, otherwise he couldn't contain himself. He felt like screaming and growling and ripping his hair out. He needed to kick something, anything. "Okay," he said after a good ten seconds silence. "I just- I don't want to see him, _ever._"

"Sure."

"And," he continued. "I don't want you to be alone with him."

"What? Blaine, he's my _assistant._ You can't just go around dictating my every move."

Blaine sighed, "I know." He couldn't demand such things of Kurt. "I just don't want him to think that he can ago about kissing you."

"And he won't Blaine, I promise. Look, I'll call him right now to tell him." Kurt turned his head from side to side, searching for the discarded phone, he'd thrown somewhere.

Blaine stilled him with his hands, clutching his fiancé's bare shoulders. "It's okay. I believe you. Let's just- I'm hungry."

The taller male smiled, biting his lip as he did so. "Me too."

– – – – – – – – – –

_week 18_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

"You're so weird," grinned Kurt, holding his forming stomach as he laughed at his father's antics. It had been a long time since he'd last spoken with his father over Skype. The older man had been busy, and although both of the Hummels were saddened that they hadn't been able to meet during Kurt's pregnancy, they both knew that it had been impossible. Burt was always traveling, one day he was in Washington, another he was in San Fran – talking about homosexuals and their role on their modern society, and he still had to keep his shop running. When they'd both quieted down from their high, they smiled at each other. "I miss you."

"And you bet I do you too," Burt said, tucking his cap. "Carole's a mess as well. She's been decorating the old office room into a nursery."

Kurt smiled, though not a sincere one. It felt -_hard_, talking about the babies, and it was a subject which Kurt tried to avoid. "Great," he managed to press forth, the smile never faltering. "Hey, how's-"

"No, no," Burt grumbled, a sudden face of seriousness crossing his features. He crossed his arms over the protruding stomach of his own -rounded for entirely different reasons, staring his son down. "I ain't Skyping with my kid so he can just change subjects on me. Now tell me about my grandkids."

They stared into each other's eyes, but in the end it was Kurt who broke the contact and looked away. "They're fine," he mumbled. His hands went to rest on his stomach automatically, while he worried his lower lip with his teeth.

"Hey hey, none of that," Burt pointed out over webcam. "Didn't that man of yours tell you to not bite your lip?"

Kurt nodded. "He did, didn't he?"

"You betcha he did. Now, tell me – when's your next doctor's appointment?"

"I have one tomorrow – just a normal check-up, high-risk pregnancy and all, but the next one including sonograms is.." Narrowing his eyes in concentrations, Kurt tried to remember the date. He came up blank and shrugged. "Not entirely sure," he said, quickly continuing talking when he saw Burt roll his eyes. "But sometime in two weeks. Thursday, I think."

"Okay, Thursday in two weeks. I expect to get a fully detailed report from both you and Blaine when you've been, including sonograms of each and every little baby Hummel-Anderson. That's your twentieth week check-up, right" Kurt nodded. "I want to know how many of each you're having."

"You'll be the first to know," Kurt said with a soft sigh. He pressed his lips together, looking off to the side awkwardly.

"Hey," Burt said, trying to gain the attention of his expecting son. This was an entirely different attitude he was seeing in his son, and it wasn't a good change. "The last time we Skyped, you were ready to buy the entire Kids 'R Us chain. What happened?"

Kurt shook his head, "nothing." He tried to sound clueless, but he knew exactly what his father meant. Blowing air through his lips in a whistling sound, he turned back towards his father, facing the older man. He took a deep breath, trying to compose himself. It was hard explaining something to another person, when he wasn't entirely sure what was the matter himself. He searched for words, but came up with only one sentence. "I'm scared, daddy."

"Of what, kiddo?"

"I don't know," Kurt whispered, almost too low for Burt to hear it. "I just, talking about the babies is _too_ soon. Blaine wants to buy cribs and clothes already, and I just- it's too soon."

"Kiddo, the babies will be here within a few months. It's never too soon to buy cribs."

"But what if they won't, dad?" cried Kurt, tears stinging his eyes. He shook his head in frustration, swallowing a clutter of saliva in his mouth. Right now he was glad that Blaine was in Manhattan, helping Cooper with a tough case involving the murders of four young girls, so that he couldn't see his breakdown. "What if we buy all this stuff for the babies, and something goes wrong? I can't go home to an empty crib!"

Burt took off his cap, rubbing his balding head with a cold hand. Putting the cap back on, he took a deep breath. "It's that kind of scared. Your mother had that kind of scared too."

"What did she do?" mumbled Kurt. He sniffled, and the young man reached up to rub his nose with the back of his shirt. His lips were quivering, almost non-controllable, but it was undetectable through the blurred webcam.

Burt gave Kurt a soft smile. It wasn't often that Kurt and he talked about Francesca, but those little moments, when his young boy would open up and ask questions, where moments he cherished. He remembered when he used to talk about his late wife with Kurt all the time; explaining to the young boy how his mother used to smell like daisies on a rainy summer-day, and how her laughter was like music to his ears. He was real cheesy in his descriptions on Franny, but it was the only way to describe her. "She believed."

"In what?" The way Kurt changed posture reminded Burt that Kurt, even-though he was an expectant father and therefore _clearly _sexually active, still was a small child. _His_ small child, and now Kurt was seeking guidance from him.

He lifted is hands from his belly, and turned his head slightly to the side. "She believed in you. That she was meant to have you, and that you were strong enough to fight whatever challenges you'd meet."

Tears blurred Kurt's eyes even more, and he tried to blink them away. "But," he said, hiccuping before he could continue. "My kids will face obstacles even tougher than anyone I've ever known. Even with the will to survive, it's hard when the environment you're in is against you."

"Just like the challenges you've faced, isn't it Kurt?" He could see the redness of Kurt's cheek forming, and his lips swelling from the crying. It was a sight he hated- especially since he wasn't there to hug his boy close and comfort him. All he could do was talk, and he wasn't that good with words. Never had been, but right now that was all he had. "You've lived in a world I cannot imagine, kiddo, and you survived that. If these babies of yours are anywhere near as tough as you, then I believe that they'll pull through." His smile fell slightly, and he moved his head again, looking down at his fingers. He folded them in front of him, rubbing one thumb against the matching one. "Yes, realistically speaking then there's a risk that one or more of your babies won't make it. But their chances of surviving decrease if their own father doesn't believe in them."

Kurt remained quiet during his father's speech, occasionally sniffling or hiccuping. When he was done, the older Hummel nodded to Kurt, asking if he'd talked to Blaine about his worried. "No," Kurt said, shaking his head. "He's so happy, dad and I'm just not."

"I know, but Kurt-" he moved closer to the webcam, staring his young boy down. "Your mother wasn't the only one who's scared. Those first few weeks after she told me that I was going to be a father – I was freaking out. Of course, as the months flew by I got more used with the idea, but I was still a worried wreck. Look, my point is that Blaine's probably as scared and nervous about your children' arrival as you are."

Nibbling his lip with his teeth, Kurt let go of the swollen lip and asked his dad, "do you really think so?"

"No. I know so."

– – – – – – – – – –

Blaine pulled up into their driveway, feeling exhausted. His brother's case was a tough one this time. Emotionally Blaine didn't know how to handle cases like these -they never trained them how to in law-school. He swiped away a run-a-loose curl from his forehead and secured it next to the rest of his gelled-down curls. It didn't matter anyway, he though to himself. He wasn't at work anymore.

He grabbed his briefcase from the passenger seat and exited the car.

_Beep beep._

He locked the car automatically and went to the front door, unlocking with tired hands. He would have to tell Kurt that Cooper needed him tomorrow as well. The older brother was tired and exhausted, having worked night and day with this case. Cooper believed his client to be guilty and therefore had a hard time defending him, but something about the evidence told Blaine otherwise. He rubbed his tired eyes, gnugging them softly as he placed the keys on the counter and turned the lights in the hallway on. "Kurt," he called out, not expecting an answer immediately. "I'm home."

This time he expected an answer, but when no came, he lifted his left hand and looked at the Rolex.

_Nine-thirty-two._

Kurt shouldn't be sleeping yet, but it was hard to tell. Somedays the older male fell asleep at seven, and other times he was awake half the night. He took off his shoes, _'aah'_-ing at the chilly feeling and headed towards the stairs. When he reached the second floor he paused, sighting lights from one of the children's rooms. He walked towards the door with caution and opened it.

Inside he found Kurt with paint patterns all over him -his face, clothes and even a clunk of paint had found its way into his neatly coiffed hair. "Kurt?" he said, amusement and surprise in his voice.

Kurt spun around, a paintbrush still in his hand. "Oh," he said, his voice equalling the surprise in Blaine's. "You're home early."

"Early? Kurt, its half past nine."

"Really?" Kurt said, but didn't do anything to verify Blaine's statement. "Times fly sometimes, huh," he chuckled. He threw the paintbrush on the floor and stepped away from the spot he'd been standing. With an awkward gesture, he pointed towards the beige-painted walls. "What do you think?"

Blaine looked around, taking in the work Kurt had done to the room. The previously white walls had been painted light beige, bringing life into its otherwise chilly space. "I like it," he smiled, walking over to Kurt and grabbed him around his hips. Kurt protested, claiming that he was still wet from pain, but Blaine didn't care. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt said, and leaned down to kiss Blaine fully on the lips. When they broke apart, Kurt licked his lips and chuckled when he tasted coffee. "I've got another surprise."

"Oh," Blaine said, shock evident in his voice. He hadn't been gone for long, a few hours at most, and yet Kurt had managed to paint the entire room all by himself. "You've painted the other baby-room?"

Kurt shrugged, "that too, but that's not the surprise." He took Blaine's hand and left the room, walking across the hall into the other baby-room. He stopped when he placed his hand on the door-knob, turning around towards Blaine. "Close your eyes." Blaine chuckled, but did as Kurt told him to. He could hear the silent screeching of a door opening, excited for whatever it was Kurt was hiding in there. He could feel his fiancé pull him along as they entered the room and it got harder to keep his eyes closed. When Kurt finally told him he could open his eyes, he felt shock and love fill him up. Kurt had decorated the room with the same beige color as the other room, but underneath each window stood three small cribs. "The ones I showed you," he pointed towards the white cribs.

"The ones you showed me," Kurt nodded.

"But how did you manage to do all of this by yourself?"

"I wasn't alone," he said, moving in to fold an arm around Blaine's waist. He tilted his head and rested it against Blaine's lower shoulder, feeling at ease. It had felt so good decorating the room and buying the cribs. "Finn and Kenneth helped me."

"Did they bring along their girlfriends?" Blaine could imagine the bitching Rachel and Jessica would create, and was therefore surprised when Kurt nodded. "Wow."

Huffing softly, Kurt agreed. "You tell me." He looked down at Blaine and kissed his forehead lovingly. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed." The walked out of the room hand in hand, swaying their arms in symbiosis.

– – – – – – – – – –

**I promised someone that I would post this today and it was THIS close to be a lie! First, I woke up and it was the middle of the day. And I was like – where'd the day go? My mom and I then decided to go to the beach, which failed bigtime, since it started raining the moment we parked by the beach. Oh well, we waited it out – 5min – and then went to the beach. When we came home, we both fell asleep and slept until like 7 pm, and then I woke up, opened my computer and realized that I had only written 1 page of this! Then finally, after many hours of just writing writing writing, I was proud to say that I was done and guess what the happened. The internet died. OMFG! But it's all right now, everythng is fine. It's 2:30 in the morning, and I am not tired at all and here's a new chapter of Twenty-Four Months. **

**Please review guys – I got an amazing amount of reviews on the last chapter and I would love it if I could top that amount with this one ;) Thanks again for reading!**

**Simone**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/**N**: **Oh my gosh you guys are amazing. I now have 48 reviews shared over 12 chapters, I have 122 followers and 61 favorites (not to count the many PM's you guys have sent me!) – I am bouncing in my bed from pure happiness. I had a very sweet reviewer asking how Kurt and Blaine met. It is described in the prologue, but they met when Kurt was working at a clothing store called Carl's Clothing-shop. Kurt dated _one_ guy in his Sophomore year of High School (feel free to picture him however you want, but I picture him older than Kurt), and Blaine – well, I haven't exactly told much of his background, but I guess he dated a few guys back when he attended Dalton. Nothing which will have any affect on this story though, just know that he didn't loose his virginity to Kurt, but Kurt lost his to Blaine. I think that covers everything – if not, please do not hesitate to ask questions. Please enjoy this chapter – it shall be known as 'The one where they finally gets to know how many of each they're having!'.

– – – – – – – – – –

_20 weeks_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

_Chapter Twelve_

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

"You know you really should invest in more comfortable examination-tables," mumbled Kurt as he rested himself against the rather hard surface. He shifted a bit, and once he felt comfortable he reached down to unbutton his pants, pushing them down slightly -enough to show the beginning of his pubic hair.

Doctor Mason smiled at Kurt, "I'll look into that." She rolled on her latex gloves and rolled on her stool until she was leveled to Kurt's exposed stomach. "You're looking healthy and big."

"Thanks."

"Remember that it's a good thing, Kurt. Are you following the diet I gave you?" When the young man nodded and went into a detailed description of his meals, the older gynecologist merely smiled. She reached over to grab the gel, flipping the cap open. Automatically she warned, "it might be slightly cold," before she squeezed a good amount of the light-blue gel unto Kurt's belly.

Kurt shivered, "uuh, cold," but his loving grin stayed in place. He locked eyes with Blaine and held his hand out. The younger man took his hand in his and connected their fingers. He too was sitting on a stool on Kurt's other side, though closer to his face. He was excited. The doctor was going to tell them if everything was developing right -earlier examinations had been done, but this time doctor Mason would have a more precise outcome of her scans. Kurt shivered again when doctor Mason pressed the transducer down into the gel, smearing the gel out with her movements.

"Okay Kurt, let's se if we can locate all six of your babies." The red-haired gynecologist kept her face planted on the screen in front of her, as she moved the transducer around. Silently she counted the babies, marking their placement on a note-block in front of her. "I see six strong heartbeats, which is good."

Blaine leaned down and kissed the side of Kurt's head, whispering softly. "Look at those pretty babies. That one looks just like you." Kurt grunted, exclaiming that he couldn't possibly tell that from the ultrasound, but Blaine was persistent. "No no, I see it. Look at that pointy little nose."

"Actually," coughed the doctor with amusement in her voice. She pointed towards the spot, which she believed Blaine to have thought to be the baby's nose. "That's baby C's finger."

Furrowing his brows, Blaine leaned in closer. "Baby C?"

"Yes, at the time and place we don't know much about the fetuses, so for now we're going to call them A and B and so on." She continued her movements after Blaine nodded that he understood. "Okay, well let's just start from the beginning. I'll see if I can find baby A again."

"How do you know which one is baby A?" asked Kurt, tightening the hold on Blaine's hand. Both of their eyes were still on the screen in front of them, much like the doctor's, as they watched her move the transducer around, showing them their babies from different angles. "I mean, don't they move around?"

Doctor Mason nodded her head; today her hair was tightly pulled back into a high ponytail, and small curls were forming in the tips of her hair. Shrugging, she explained that they could move around, but mostly they were connected. "The placenta is stuck since the fertilization. But as for now, baby A is the one closest to your cervix, Kurt and baby F is the one farthest away."

Kurt licked his lower lips quickly before biting down into it softly. His eyes went to Blaine, who kept looking at the monitor and then back to the doctor, who was shifting her eyes between the screen and his abdomen. "Doctor," he said carefully. "You would be able to tell the genders of the babies today, right?"

"I would," said the woman, nodding her head up and down. "Of course I wouldn't be a hundred percent sure at this stage, and it _is_ harder to see when you're carrying multiples. They're covering for each other most of the time, but I would be able to make a qualified guess. Would you like to know?"

Kurt kept his gaze at Blaine, waiting for him to do the same. Once he did, the older smiled up at his fiancé, his eyebrows raised in question. "Would we?"

"I know we've talked about wanting to know, but there's also only so many real surprises in life -it would be sad to ruin it."

Nodding his head, Kurt agreed with Blaine. "I know, but we also have _six_ babies to shop for. If we wait until delivery to know the genders, shopping will be a bit stressing. Every baby needs a dress or a one-piece."

Doctor Mason wanted to barge into their conversation and inform the couple that the likelihood of them getting at least one boy or one girl was tremendously huge, but she let the two men up to that. It wasn't her place to cut in.

Kurt and Blaine talked for a few minutes, before Blaine sighed. He knew what Kurt wanted; the older man wanted to know. Kurt had talked about giving each baby a color, just so they had something that was theirs. In a house filled with other babies, sharing would be an inevitable thing, but having a color, maybe even their own plush-toy, would give the babies something which was theirs. And it would give the parents a good opportunity to distinguish which baby was which -at least in the early stages of their lives. "You want to know, don't you?"

Pressing his lips together, Kurt sheepishly lifted his hands. "I do. But you could always step outside for that part, couldn't he?" he addressed the last part to the gynecologist, who merely nodded her head.

"It's okay, I want to know too," replied Blaine. He moved a bit in the plastic chair, making himself more comfortable. He knew that this could take a while. Doctor Mason had described it to be a very long ultrasound, where she would be checking on each baby's individual development. "Besides, knowing you -you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for very long."

"True, true," agreed Kurt with a chuckle. They both turned towards the doctor, each with a smile on their faces. "We want to know."

"Okay," doctor Mason went back into doing the ultrasound. She moved down towards Kurt's cervix, trying to locate one baby from another. "Here we have baby A," she said, pointing to the screen. "Let's see if we can detect anything." Once again the small transducer was being moved around, ending up on Kurt's left lower side of his rounded stomach. Both he and Blaine waited anxiously for the doctor to say something. Two or three minutes went by, before she nodded to herself and reached out with a pointy finger, addressing a certain area on the screen. "See this," she said, moving her finger in a circular fashion. "This is baby A and this is _his_ genitalia."

Gaping wide, Kurt looked closer at the screen. "His?" he whispered. A small stump was showing where the doctor was pointing. "A boy?" When doctor Mason nodded, he turned to Blaine, pulling his shirt harshly. "Blaine we're having a son!"

Blaine nodded silently. He couldn't express his thoughts in words. He had a sudden déjà vu back to when they first learned that they were to be parents. But something about actually knowing that they were having a son, blew his mind and common sense away. He could hear Kurt squeal with joy next to him, but he could only keep his eyes on the screen. There it was. His baby _boy. _

"Let's measure him, shall we?" Pressing a few buttons on her computer, she started to calculate his length and weight. "Well he's perfectly normal in length," she said, "which surprises me a bit. Normally with multiples, they're developing at the rate of singular babies until about the twentieth pregnancy week, but since you're carrying sextuplets, I thought that they might be a bit smaller. But baby A is a healthy _long_ baby at six-point-four inches."

"Aw," gushed Kurt with tears in his eyes. "At least he's got my hight." Blaine laughed mockingly at the joke, but didn't comment further on the subject. It had been a tough issue, his hight, for many years, and he'd been teased about it for most of his life. But something about Kurt joking about his hight -it just didn't matter anymore, because this man in front of him loved him despite being short.

Doctor Mason moved the transducer around a bit, startling the couple when she exclaimed a high-pitched 'oh'. "Look at this, see? That's the foot of baby B." The small leg-shaped picture moved a bit, and Kurt looked down as if he expected to feel it. He was disappointed when he didn't, but he didn't vocalize his disappointment. When he looked up again, the gynecologist had already moved away from the foot and was focusing on measuring baby B and weighing it. "Looks like baby B is about the same size as baby A, but a bit on the low side regarding weight."

"Is that a bad thing?"

Shaking her head, the doctor pushed a button on the screen, highlighting the photo of baby B. "Not necessarily, but we'll know more when he's bigger."

"He?" whispered Kurt with a smile. "Are you sure?"

Doctor Mason chuckled, "yes, I'm sure. These two have been fairly easy to identify, especially baby B. See this, the fetus is having a small erection. It makes it a lot easier to see if the fetus is male or female."

"They can have erections in the stomach?" questioned Kurt, disbelief clear.

Nodding her head, the middle-aged woman explained that it was possible. "The brain is connecting its neurons to the spine and therefore to the rest of your fetuses' bodies. Which is also why it's around this time of the pregnancy that you'll start noticing small pricks in your stomach."

"I haven't felt anything yet." He looked up at Blaine with heavy eyes, both of them a bit sad about that fact. Blaine, especially, was eager to feel anything from the babies, but nothing had happened yet.

"Don't fret," she clicked on the screen, captured a picture of baby B and moved the transducer yet again. "It'll happen. Like I said a few weeks back, just because you're expecting sextuplets doesn't mean that you'll experience the kicks faster. Some people feel the kicks in week eighteen or nineteen, others in week twenty-two. It all depends on the babies' muscle development and how sensitive you are to their kicks. Some people even confuse the kicking with other stuff -they're not sure what to look for, so they write it off as gas-pains and such. Now look at this," she once again reached in to circle an area with her index finger. "Baby C is sucking his thumb."

Blaine leaned in over Kurt, his eyes focused on the little screen. There was his little.. _boy? girl?_, already sucking. "I didn't know they could do that in the womb."

"It's their way of exercising their digestive system. A lot of things happens in this stage of the pregnancy -they grow much faster than they've done so far. Also their bones start to form and grow harder, especially in the arms and legs." She leaned in a bit, the picture on the screen flimmering as she moved around in the gel. "I can't be sure," she said finally, "but I would think that you're having a third boy."

Blaine pulled a happy face, yet still in shock. Of course he knew that it was real- he'd seen his babies on the ultrasound many times now and he'd seen the ever-growing stomach of his lover, but this was the first time that he could actually say '_I'm having a boy_'. He shook his head and lifted his and Kurt's conjoined hands to his mouth, pressing his teeth slightly into his own hand. "Look at him, Kurt."

"I know, I see," said Kurt, equally in shock and happiness. Deep down he still wanted a little girl, but if six boys was what he was getting, then he'd be every bit as happy. "Oh look, look, look," Kurt said, pointing towards the screen. "He's waving!"

Blaine let out a sobbing smile, watching his little boy's hand flicker an inch. He sniffled a bit, trying to contain himself. "Let me just check one more time to be sure." She hummed, turning the screen back towards herself for extra god view of the baby. Scrunching her eyes, she paused the picture. "Yes, here you see it. It's definitely a boy." The video on the screen didn't stay put, as the doctor moved it around. "Here's his spinal cord," she said, showing them their son from a different angle. "It looks really good," she nodded. "These are his ribs." She moved the screen back towards Blaine and Kurt.

"They look like arrows," commented Kurt, shrugging when Blaine rolled his eyes at him.

The doctor nodded, "you're actually not the first one to say that to me. But everything looks good with baby C as well. He's a little bit on the shorter side, but it shouldn't affect him. They are fighting for space in there, but as long as he's developing organs and such he should be okay."

"Is he small because of genetics?" questioned Kurt.

"No, not at this point," said the doctor with a smile. "Whether or not you're to be a tall person or a short person really only shows after a few months post delivery. Most babies varies with a few inches when they're born, but they're about the same size and weight. Right now their sizes depend on the space and the nutrition received during the pregnancy."

"So I should eat more?"

The gynecologist laughed, "perhaps. But as long as you stick to the diet I've given you, the babies should be fine. Of course, I'll make regulations if I consider it necessary." They turned back to the monitor, searching for the last three babies. "Oh, well this is a surprise."

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked around searching for Blaine's eyes, but the younger man's hazel eyes were glued to the screen. He turned his back towards the screen as well, his eyes large. "What? Is there a seventh baby or something? Please tell me no -I've only bought six cribs."

"No, nothing like that," she said reassuringly, moving the transducer around until she found a good spot to place it. Hitting a quick button on her computer, she once more turned the screen around for the expecting fathers to see. "This is the placenta," she ringed in with her finger. "And this is the two babies connected to the placenta."

"What does that mean?"

Smiling, the doctor told them that it meant that they're having at least one set of monozygotic twins. "It's when an egg splits into two at an early stage of the pregnancy. Now, it is a small concern that they're sharing a placenta -it's completely normal for monozygotic twins to share a placenta, but it does have a few risks."

"What kind of risks?" asked Blaine, suddenly feeling a bit of terror run down his spine.

"There's a risk we like to refer to as the TTT-syndrome, which stands for _twin to twin transfusion syndrome._ It can happen at any stage of the pregnancy, which is why I will monitor these two extra closely from now on regarding their size and weight. But it's nothing you should worry about right now," she ended off. "They look to be very close in size and weight, which is a very good thing."

Kurt nodded absently; he still couldn't shake the feeling which came over him when the doctor had mentioned TTT-syndrome. Suddenly a heavy blanket had been placed upon him and he felt much heavier. "How often does the TTT-syndrome occur?" he whispered, not ready to let it go.

"TTT-syndrome affects between ten to thirty percent of monozygotic twins." She paused when she could see the distraught in her patient's eyes. "Kurt, if this happens, I will do everything in my power to make sure that we have the best outcome."

The young man nodded his head. He could feel the hold on his hand tightening, and he nuzzled into their tangled hands seeking comfort. He got it when he felt Blaine press his lips against his knuckles, kissing them lovingly. "It'll be okay," he whispered, softly enough so only Kurt could hear.

The doctor continued, trying to stay as objective to their situation as possible. "Looks like they have their own amniotic sacs," she stated. It sounded almost like a random statement to Kurt, who was still stuck on the potential risk. "Oh, would you look at that." Both men's head turned up towards the screen, wanting to see what had caught the doctor's attention. "She's sure an active one," she said, just as the fetus kicked its small legs. "Here you see it -these two here are the labia and in the middle is the clitoris."

Both Kurt and Blaine remained silent. Kurt's eyes were wide and stuck on the screen. "I-I'm having a girl?" he whispered, his voice in awe of the situation. There she was, his perfect daughter.

"Two, actually," responded the doctor, a short nod of her head. "Monozygotic twins are _mostly_ same genders, and since we've concluded that this one is definitely a girl, then I would say that her twin is also a girl."

"Wow," was all Blaine could say as he looked at the screen.

"It's a good thing that baby E is positioned the way she is," commented doctor Mason. "Her sister is hiding behind her. She must be a shy one. I probably wouldn't be able to tell you their genders had she not been turned this way." Kurt nodded with a smile; he still hadn't forgotten about the risks that these two girls were in, but seeing his daughters for the first time -knowing that they were _girls_, outweighed the bad for just a moment. "Let's find the last fetus, shall we?"

A quick glance at the clock told Blaine that they'd been there for at least an hour. This ultrasound had taken much longer than previous ones, and he could only guess that future ones would take approximately the same amount of time. Now their size and weight was a prominent factor at all times, and even the slightest change could be fatal for one -or more, of their babies. "So we're looking for baby _F_?"

"It would seem like it," said the doctor. "But yes, we are looking for baby F. Last I remember, there was a fetus up her," she moved the transducer all the way up on Kurt's stomach, pressing the machine down to gain a better footage. "Now baby F is a bit small, about the same size as baby C at five-point-nine inches, but like I stated before then there's no need to worry just yet. All six of the babies seem to be developing like they should. This little one looks to be a healthy little boy."

Kurt was sure that after five other revelations of their babies' genders, he wouldn't be as surprised as he was the first time. But he was wrong; once again that joy of knowing that you had a little boy inside of you took over with an overwhelming force and he could feel his heart beat just a little bit faster. "Oh gosh," he said, smiling towards Blaine. "Another boy."

"I know!" cried Blaine, who'd finally let go of his tears. They now knew how many boys and girls they were expecting. "I'll call the president of the Buckeyes tomorrow and tell them that I have _four_ small footballers-in-the-making ready for him."

"Don't you dare, Blaine," scolded Kurt with a pointy finger. "I don't want any of my boys loosing a front tooth -unless they're baby-teeth." They laughed and leaned in towards each other, meeting midways for a happy kiss. Both of them was smiling into the kiss. When they pulled away, they both couldn't stop laughing. "We're having _four_ boys, Blaine."

The curly-haired lawyer nodded his head in daze. "I know, and two daughters. _Identical_ daughters."

"I love you Bee."

"I love you too, Kurt."

The doctor wiped off Kurt's stomach with a wetted cloth. Congratulating them, she led them over to her patient chairs, asking them to please sit down. "Now I know that you're not taking birthing classes, which is understandable."

"Yeah, no we decided against it since I would probably have a c-section."

"Right," said the doctor and continued. "Now, there are a few books which I think will be a necessity for you and Blaine," she nodded at Blaine when she addressed him. "It's called _When you're expecting twins, triplets, or quads_ by doctor Barbara Luke and Tamara Eberlein."

"But we're not," interrupted Kurt. "Expecting any of those. I'm having _sextuplets_."

Doctor Mason laughed, clutching her stomach as she did so. "Right, right," she said, when she'd come down from the hype. "But it's still a good book that advises you on many different aspects. Triplets or sextuplets, what you all have in common is that you're expecting multiples. I've recommended this book to many parents expecting three or more children, and they've all been very grateful. Just, look it up -I believe that it can be purchased in most bookshops, but if not I am sure that you can find it on amazon."

– – – – – – – – – –

Kurt stirred the in the pot, humming an unknown song to himself. He enjoyed the aroma of warmed milk, as it filled the air more the warmer it got in the pot. Licking his lips, he reached for for a small spoon and dipped it into the milk. He brought the filled spoon to his lip, and with a soft blow he cooled it down just a bit. "Mm," he moaned, closing his eyes as the taste of warm milk hit him. He pulled the spoon out from his mouth, smacking his lips as he did so. "You're going to love this, Bee."

"I'm sure I won't," commented Blaine from the chair he was sitting on. His glasses were hung slightly on the lower part of his nose-bridge and a book lay open in front of him. It was a good book, though not one he'd normally read. The thing he fell for, however, when he picked the book out, was that it held real-life pictures every other side. It almost seem as if the author made the story _after_ he'd seen those pictures. "Are you going to bring it to bed?"

"Mhmm," nodded Kurt. He turned the stove off and lifted the pot from it. He carefully poured the steamy milk into a cup, placing the empty cookware in the sink when he was done. "I'm feeling a little uneasy in my stomach. Thought I'd try to ease it with some warm milk."

Blaine frowned and immediately flipped the corner of the page he was on, before he closed the book. "Are you okay?" he asked, getting up. His book lay resting between his hand and hip.

"Of course I am." Kurt shook his head at his worried fiancé and grabbed the muck. "Oh, could you bring the VOGUE catalogue with you?" he asked, already heading towards the door. "I want to see how my latest column turned out."

Blaine chuckled, but did as Kurt had asked none-the-less. He grabbed the newest addition of the magazine and walked up the stairs towards their bedroom. When he finally took the last step, he smiled when he saw Kurt in the middle of removing his shirt. "Keep your pajamas shirt off tonight, please." The way he said those words were intended to be more of an order, instead it sounded like almost a question.

Hesitating, Kurt held the silk-shirt in his hand, considering Blaine's request. Finally he sighed and put the folded shirt back into his dresser. "Okay, but only because it's getting too tight around the stomach anyway. I need new ones."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him, resting his hands against his belly, like he'd done so many times before. "I think you should stop worrying about pajamas," he whispered hotly into Kurt's air. The warm breath made the hairs in the back of Kurt's neck rise. "And those pajamas pants to match -you should leave those off as well."

"I like it when your voice sounds like this," whispered Kurt back. He turned his head a bit, looking into Blaine's eyes, before they both leaned in and pressed their lips together in a passionate and needed kiss. Their tongues stayed inside of their mouths; this kiss was all about feeling each other's lips and just needing to touch the other. When they pulled apart, they smiled. Kurt's lids covered half of his eyes in a dozy love-expression. He felt so at ease, so calm that he almost forgot about his upset stomach. Blaine was probably the only one who could comfort him without even trying. He blinked and opened his lips, ready to kiss his fiancé again, when he felt it. "_Oh._"

Blaine let go of Kurt in a hurt, turning the startled man around. "Baby, what's wrong?" He could see the look on Kurt's face, and it wasn't a look he'd seen before, and a look he liked in particular. "Baby?"

"Here," Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand around the wrist. He pulled the hand along with him and placed Blaine's hand upon his stomach. "You feel it?"

Blaine waited for something to happen, to feel anything. Nothing happened, and it was with great disappointment that he shook his head. "No."

Kurt moved the hand around once more, before he reached a certain spot. "Wait," he said, his face filled with concentration. They both stayed silent, waiting for something to happen. Blaine was about to protest, and declare himself ready to bed -he couldn't feel anything at all, when he suddenly felt a small tingling in his palm. "There, did you feel it?"

"I did," Blaine said, amazed. "Is that?"

Nodding his head, Kurt broke into a huge grin. "I've felt uneasy in my stomach, and then suddenly a sharp something pressed against my stomach. I guess I've felt them kick and move about for much longer than I thought." He grinned and looked up into Blaine's eyes.

"How does it feel? On the inside, I mean."

Kurt scrunched his face up, trying to form the right sentence to describe it. "Weird." That was what it felt like. "It feels weird. But in a good way. It makes me feel... I makes me feel _alive._"

– – – – – – – – – –

**I present to you *drumroll* four baby boys and two baby girls. Betcha didn't see that one coming, eh? I have found the cutest little pictures of how I imagine the babies will look like, and I kept watching them while writing this chapter. It was like, of course _he_ (I won't mention their names) will suck his thumb and of course baby E is this twin and she's a kicker, that's for sure!**

**Thank you for reading – last chapter earned me 6 REVIEWERS! I squealed when the last review rolled in, and I just got to say that it's true. The more people who review, the faster I work on this story. I feel so inspired to write when I see all your guys' comments and ramblings and -I've had a few PM'ing me their own stories with pregnancy and stuff. That is SO COOL!**

**Thanks for reading, please remember to review a simple 'good chapter' is enough for me!**

**Thanks,**

**Simone**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:** The last chapter gained 13 reviews! That is truly a dream come true, and I feel like my writing surely pays off... I have 59 reviews you guys – and you're all so sweet and amazing. I am going to disappoint some of you when I say this – but in short month I will start university again, and though I will still update as often as I can, it might not be regularly. But I promise that a chapter will be out at least once a week! Note on the past chapter – I'm so glad that you guys were in on the idea that I didn't split them up 50:50 :) One name will be hinted at in this chapter – so enjoy the return of Rachel. Please enjoy this (_filler_) chapter!

– – – – – – – – – –

_21_ weeks

–_ – – – – – – – – –_

_Chapter Thirteen_

– – – – – – – – – –

As soon as the clicking from Rachel's heels reached the tile-covered floor in the entrance hall, she asked where Blaine was. She looked around, almost as if she was expecting him to emerge from around the corner. She looked puzzled, when Kurt walked over towards her, his arms folded in front of his chest as he leaned against the door-frame. "He's interviewing some kid in juvie."

"Really?" she asked in a surprised voice, placing her oversized shoulder-back on the floor and took of her thin-summer coat. "I thought Mr. Anderson gave him a promotion so that he wouldn't be away from you."

Kurt confirmed Rachel's statement with a soft hum, unfolding his arms and accepted the coat when Rachel handed it to him. He took a hanger from the gallow, and neatly placed the long-jacket upon it, before he hung it back. "But Cooper needed help. I'm pretty sure that Blaine tried to tell me with what, but you know how some men are. They splurge out random facts connected with their work-attire, and then they expect us to understand."

"Mhmm," vocalized Rachel with a knowing smile. "Don't I just know what you mean. It's like Kenneth -one day he's normal and engaging in common conversation and the next he's gushing about Batman and Ninjaman and.. _Turtleman!_"

"Okay Rachel," Kurt said, holding his hands up in a '_I surrender_'-mode. "I may be gay, but I know that Ninjaman and Turtleman are actually called Ninja Turtles. I used to watch it, actually. With my cousin Oden from Wisconsin." They laughed a little bit, before Rachel opened her arms and leaned into a hug with Kurt. "I missed you."

"I know, I've missed you too," cried Rachel, pulling away from Kurt with an overdramatized movement. "I've just been so busy, you know?" Kurt nodded and padded his stomach.

"I know," he said with a wink.

Gesturing towards the kitchen, he asked his guest if they should go further into the house rather than staying in the hall. "Sure."

Slowly waddling ahead, Kurt let Rachel through the dining-room, ending up in the kitchen. "What would you like?" he asked, turning to look at her over his shoulder.

She was about to answer, when she caught sight of her best friend's swollen ankles. Around the small bone, it seemed like gallons of liquid had gathered and with each step her friend took, the skin-tissue wobbled. Instead, she reached out and grabbed his upper arm, stopping him. "You know, I am a capable of cooking."

"Nonsense," declined Kurt, shaking his head from left to right in a few short movements. "You're my guest -it would be rude to make you cook."

Rachel tilted her head slightly to the left, her eyes begging Kurt to please listen. "Go sit down. I mean it, Kurt." Kurt glared at the lower woman, but did as she asked him to none-the-less, earning a small squeal from his friend. He took a seat in a nearby chair, lifting his feet up unto a chair close unto and let out a content sigh as blood again could circulate in his feet. "Tell me about the babies while I prepare this _delicious_ salad for the two of us."

"Well, I had a doctor's appointment a few days ago," Kurt said. He leaned his neck against the top of the chair-back, his head hanging over it slightly. Closing his eyes, he softly rubbed his thumb against a sore lower point on his rounded belly. "They've been kicking ever since that visit."

"I can only imagine having six babies in there, kicking like small kickers -they've definitely got that after their daddy," grinned Rachel, blinking towards Kurt. She opened the fridge, and pulled out a pre-cut salad mix, two tomatoes, a cucumber and some dressing.

Kurt wanted to laugh, but it came out slightly suffocated as one of the babies kicked him into his kidney. "_Omph_," he grumbled, sitting up a bit. He rubbed it even harder, trying to sooth his restless baby. "She's really going at it today," he muttered, mostly to himself, but it didn't go unnoticed by Rachel. She was in the midst of cutting the cucumber, and stopped mid-cut when she heard the gender-specified statement of her friend's babies.

"She?" she said, her voice pitched a few octaves higher than normally as she spun around with wide eyes. "Oh my goodness, Kurt why didn't you call me immediately once you knew?" she gushed. She took a few quick steps across from the counter towards Kurt, and took a seat in a chair next to him. "So, tell me. How many of each."

Kurt grinned widely, moving into a more comfortable spot on his chair, as he prepared to tell his friend his big news. "I'm having four boys-"

"And two girls!" squealed Rachel, cutting him off mid-sentence. Kurt didn't mind though, he was more used to it than not. Instead he just nodded his head with a grin on his face. "Oh my god, Kurt -you've got to name one after me!"

Kurt chuckled. "I don't know," he said with an overwhelmed voice. "I just -I haven't really talked names with Blaine just yet, but when we've decided, you'll be the first to know."

"It doesn't have to be Rachel," the young Broadway star cut in, her hand held up to prove her point. "Barbra would do just as good."

"Barbra is.. okay, I guess," he replied, a little hesitantly.

Rachel chuckled at the indecisive approach in Kurt's voice, but didn't comment on it. "Wow," she changed the topic, her eyes constantly glued to Kurt's pregnant stomach.

"Yeah," chuckled Kurt, rubbing his belly. "Baby E is just an active little girl today." Rachel nodded her head, and slowly bit the inside of her lip, before she asked Kurt if she could touch. The young man didn't ponder a second regarding his friend's request, and immediately reached out to grab her hand. "Sure, here. Can you feel it?"

The young tenor nodded her head, her eyes wide and slightly scared. "Mhm," she hummed, licking her lips softly. "Can they feel me?"

"I don't know, actually. I like to think that they can, but I know for sure that they can hear me. We already know this one is a papa's girl," he said, softly padding the upper mid-section of his stomach. "She kicks every time papa sings to them. Blaine's ecstatic when she does -it makes him feel closer to them somehow, knowing that he can finally be a part of their lives, while they're still in here."

She pulled her hand away when the kicking faded, and Kurt once again repositioned himself on the chair. He felt uncomfortable in almost every sitting-position known. "Tell me about you. You said that you've been busy -with what?"

Rachel moved away from Kurt, and grabbed the cucumber she'd left on the counter. "I got this part in a Broadway-production," she gushed happily as she sliced the cucumber into small circles. "Nothing major -the lead went to some blond with a mediocre voice, but I dance around on stage quite a lot and I even have a few lines. I call that progress. I haven't been able to get anything since my first role all those years back."

"Well, it's a Broadway-production -you'll take what you can get, I guess. So, when's the opening?"

A loud crack of metal hitting plastic sounded, and a small piece of cucumber catapulted from the cutting board and rolled over the edge of the counter. With three fingers, Rachel bend down and picked up the piece, throwing it into the trash-basket. "In mid-August," she said while on her way up from picking up the cucumber. "I could probably get you and Blaine tickets, if you want to go."

"We definitely want to," said the pregnant male with much enthusiasm in his voice. A small kick into his ribs brought him out of his happy-state and he frowned as he looked down. "On seconds thought, we might not be able to make it. From the twenty-fifth pregnancy-week, I am scheduled for bed-rest for precautionary reasons.

"Oh well, I'm sure that there'll be other plays to see," Rachel said in a more sorrowful voice as she poured the cut-up cucumbers into the bowl and mixed them with the beforehand cut salad. Kurt pulled his shoulder, grimacing at the thought of bed-rest, and the fact that he would miss Rachel's _big_ comeback on a Broadway stage. "You know," said Rachel still in a low voice. "I asked Finn if he and... _Jessica_ wanted to go.

Kurt raised one brow, "oh? What did he say?"

The young star inhaled deeply through her nose; her nostrils widened with the effort, only slimming down when her lungs were filled. She turned around with a sad smile. "He said no -thought it would be too hard for both of us."

"I'm sorry, Rachel," the young man said, feeling sorry for his friend. Finn and Rachel had dated forever when they'd broken up almost two years ago. It had been a horrible break-up, with lots of crying from both sides, but in the end the two of them had decided that they couldn't stay together. They were apart more than they were dating, and it couldn't go on.

"It's funny," she said, with a distance to her words. She looked at the round tomato on the cutting-board, suddenly finding it more interesting than any other thing in the kitchen. "The last Broadway show he went to see me in was when I got the role of Fanny Brice in Funny Girl." _Rachel's first, and only, lead in a Broadway-production almost eight years go._

Kurt nodded sadly, but his mind was stuck on a word Rachel had spoken. No, a _name_. "You know," he said, his eyebrows furrowing low in front of his glasz eyes. "My father used to nickname my mother Fanny."

"Really?" questioned Rachel without stopping her vegetable-cutting. "What's her real name?" Never once had Kurt mentioned his mother. Whenever she'd been over to the Hummel-house, all pictures of the late Mrs. Hummel had been taken down from the walls. They'd hurt too much, Kurt used to explain.

"Francesca Marie, but most people called her Franzie. Well, except for my father -he called her Fanny."

Rachel mixed the sliced tomatoes with the rest of the salad softly, "I like that name. Fanny."

"Me too."

– – – – – – – – – –

Blaine felt a flash-back come over him as he showed the guard his identification-card and entered through the thick steel door. The new hallway was long and closed-off, except for a thirteen feet wide window. The room next door was a group-room, where the inmates -or as Cooper liked to call them _'the detention sitters_', sat with their friends and family. It looked a lot like the group-rooms in prison, except that the walls weren't the usual boring grey stones, nor were the benches made of white-painted metal.

The young lawyer was met with a small guard, not as threatening as the one who'd let him into the hallway. This guard was dressed in a more formal khaki-uniform and had a small grey mustache covering his upper lip. "This way, Mr. Hummel-Anderson." Without waiting for a reply, the guard turned around on his heels and staggered off. His gun clang against a pair of coughs rhythmically to each of his steps.

Gulping, Blaine followed the guard silently -he felt almost ashamed, like the walk he'd once taken after a math teacher, who sent him off to the principal's office. When the small guard in front of him stopped, he turned around and reached for his keys. Wit shaky hands he lifted one key up to the door and tried to unlock it with no success, and so he tried another key. This one fit, and with a curt nod he gestured for Blaine to enter the room. "He'll be in momentarily," said the guard in a gruff voice, before he closed the door behind Blaine with a bam.

Blaine exhaled loudly, but took a seat in one of the plastic chairs bolted to the floor. Somehow that made him nervous. He could feel the beating of his heart fasten as the clock behind him ticked by. It had been a while since he'd last seen the inside of a prison, but it was his first time being in a juvenile detention center. He exhaled again, and opened his briefcase, extracting a thin folder from within.

He barely had a chance to reread the statements, before the door was opened once again. The curly-haired lawyer looked over his shoulder to see Tyler Hill walk in, strapped down in hand - and footcoughs. It was a few steps in before the teen stopped and looked up to see who it was and with a rumble he turned around, facing the guard who'd let him in. "What's the fun-sized lawyer doing here?"

"Shut it," growled the guard back, "he's here trying to save your sorry ass. You go in there and behave, and you might live to see another day."

The teen toddled over to the chair on the opposite site of the table and slumped into it with a growl. As he did so, Tyler and Blaine never lost eye-contact, not even when the door was smacked closed loudly behind them. The older man waited a few seconds, before he coughed. "Good afternoon, Tyler." He was met with another grunt. "Well, to answer your question previously then I'm here to help Mr. Anderson prove your innocence." It always felt weird addressing Cooper as _Mr. Anderson_ – that had always been their father. "Unless," he said, drawing his words out a bit. "You've changed your mind, that is."

"Changed my mind on what?"

"Whether or not you want to plead guilty." Blaine folded his hands on the table and leaned forward. "You know, Tyler. Pleading guilty might help you avoid a few fifty years in prison. You're almost seventeen, but that still doesn't mean that the judge won't think that you shouldn't be tried as adult, and if that happens, then you're in for a rough ride. Prison isn't _anything_ like juvie, and it's only the tough guys who survive." Blaine waited for Tyler to react, but the boy didn't as much as shudder. Instead he kept his head turned to the side, watching something off in the blue with an enormous interest. "Look, if you don't cooperate, all you're really doing is making our job at defending you much harder. You claim that you're innocent -fine, but you've got to help us prove that to the judge and jury."

"Yeah right. I don't stand a chance in court and you know it," cried the teenager out in a low-pitched voice. It was remarkable low considering the boy's age. "Mr. Anderson doesn't believe that I'm innocent -if he's told you differently, then he's lying!" Tyler was breathing heavily, his chest almost hurting from the large puffs of air he had to consume. He didn't say anything after that, and once he'd gotten over his temper-tantrum, he huffed and leaned back into the chair.

After a few seconds of silence, Blaine finally spoke. "He hasn't said anything different- Cooper doesn't like to _take sides_. _I_ believe you. That you're innocent, and no matter what Mr. Anderson thinks, then he has your best interest at heart. We want to help you, Tyler. But we can't do that if you're not willing to let us help you."

"Yeah right." The boy didn't say anything more for about a minute or so, and Blaine gave him his time to think over his words. Then, the boy slowly softened his features and looked directly into Blaine's eyes. "If I go to prison, tried as an.. as an _adult,_ what would happen to me?"

"My best guess," said Blaine in an equally quiet voice, "is that you go to prison for life with no parole."

"Is that if I plead not-guilty?"

"Yes. If you plead guilty you might cut off on your time with a few years, but that'll still give you at least thirty-five years, and if you're _lucky_ with parole." Once again Tyler seemed to close in on himself, thinking about his solutions. Blaine took the opportunity to continue with his speech. "Tyler, we want to help you. If you tell us _everything_, we might be able to exclude pleading guilty and win your case. If you're innocent and you plead guilty, the _real_ killer will still be out there."

Tyler sighed, his head still hanging low. "I can't, dude. I just -I can't."

"Then I can't help you." The air seemed to get thicker by the second, as the agonizing ticks of the clock staggered by. "Look, I know that Mr. Anderson will do whatever he can to prove your innocence, but I'm telling you right now -he's destined to fail. The evidence against you is pretty solid, and since you have no valid alibi, then you're the prosecutors' number one suspect."

The boy looked at Blaine briefly, but as their eyes met, he bucked his head with a swift motion. His breathing elaborated once more, almost like running a marathon, and it was with a still hung low head, that he asked Blaine, if he'd ever had secrets.

"I have secrets -but most of them is known by my fiancé."

Tyler didn't move his head. Instead, all of his muscles primary in his arms and neck, tightened. "She must be a real keeper, then," muttered the boy silently.

Blaine nodded his head; not a single hair fell out-of-place from it's gelled back posture. "_He_ is." He waited to see the reaction he'd get out from the teen; he knew from Cooper that the teen had muttered a few homophobic slurs towards one of the police-officers the day they'd taken him in for arrest.

The vein on Tyler's forehead grew larger by the moment, and as it grew it turned a more violent blue-color than it's been mere moments before. His breathing began to uneven, and Blaine could detect a slight shiver in his posture. "He?"

"Yes, I'm engaged to a man -expecting children as well."

"My father's always taught me that homosexuals are scumbags -that they shouldn't be allowed to walk among real people," the boy said, almost in a rehearsed chanting. Tyler swallowed deeply, moisturizing his dry mouth, before he slowly lifted his head to look at Blaine. "According to him, you'll burn in hell."

Blaine was speechless; yes, he knew that this boy was a homophobe, but it still shocked him every time someone spoke badly about him because of his sexual orientation. "Oh well," he stuttered, shifting a bit in his seat. _Did he tie his tie too hard this morning?_ "I believe differently."

Tyler still studied the man in front of him. With intensive eyes, he motioned towards the wall with his head, licking his chapped lips before he spoke. "Can they hear us?"

"No," Blaine shook his head, still feeling a bit flustered from the boy's previous rantings. "This is a private conversation between a client and his lawyer. What's said in here is said in private. We are, however, videotaped and that wall right there," he motioned towards the wall, which Tyler had referred to, "is a double illusion-mirror. They can see us, but we can't see them."

"Like in the movies?"

"Like in the movies," Blaine said, with an amused smile. He couldn't stay mad about the boy's previous comments -he had to remain professional and objective. At least when it came to his own private life.

Tyler nodded again, his movements drawn out and hesitant. Once again he swallowed a clunk of sticky saliva. It was hard to pass it through his dry throat, and it burned slowly as it slit down his tubes. At one moment it burned a bit extra, and he whimpered from the raw emotion. It made him feel weak, and not long after tears welled up into his eyes and he could feel his lower lip quivering from his bottled up emotions. He hung his head again, embarrassed by his lack of control. "I didn't do it," he said, followed by a wet sniffle. He reached his hands up, still hand-coughed, and wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve. "But I can't tell you where I was."

"Why not, Tyler?" Blaine reached out and placed a comforting hand on the boy's wrist

Sniffling again, the boy finally looked up with puffed eyes and wet tear-tracks. "My father will _kill_ me." Blaine didn't say anything to pressure him, instead he encouraged the boy to continue with his eyes. Tyler drew in a shaky breath, blinking a couple of times -releasing a few heavy drops of salty tears. Then finally, he whispered, "I was with my _boyfriend._" Blaine didn't have time to be shocked. Instead he asked Tyler in his most sympathetic voice, what his boyfriend's name was. That question alone broke down Tyler completely, and he sobbed brokenheartedly. "Please don't tell my father."

"Tyler-" began Blaine, but he stopped himself when the boy shook his head.

"Please, mr. Blaine. Please don't tell him."

Blaine sighed, and retrieved his hand and let his fingers run through his slick updo. "If you don't come forth, the real killer might continue with his murder-sprees. You're not helping anyone by being silent, Tyler. If it's your father you're worried about, then I can guarantee your safety; if I detect that you're no longer safe in a household, I can help you get out."

Blaine gave the upset young man time to come down from his emotional-high. "Fredrick Campbell." The words were spoken with such low volume that Blaine nearly missed they'd been said at all. "My boyfriend's name is Fredrick Campbell."

Blaine nodded, finally realizing who the name belonged to. "Fredrick Campbell, is he the brother of your friend Felix?" Tyler tensed for a short moment, but it caught the attention of the lawyer. There was something about Tyler's reaction to the mentioning of the name, which seemed off to him, but he let it rest. His client now had an alibi. "I'm right, aren't I? Your boyfriend is the," he looked down into his papers, turning one over before he found what he was looking for, "_older_ brother of your friend Felix Campbell."

Softly, Tyler nodded. "No one knows," he whispered.

"Tyler, look at me," Blaine said in a caring voice. He didn't say anything else until the troubled teen raised his head and made eye-contact with Blaine. "Will he be willing to testify that you were with him?"

"I think so," he muttered, still a bit drawn out in his voice. "We kept it a secret because of my father. His parents don't have anything against gays."

Nodding, Blaine pulled back and gave his client a reassuring smile. "That's all I needed to know. For now"

– – – – – – – – – –

"I got him to confess," was he first thing Blaine said into the speaker, when Kurt answered the phone. He looked over his shoulder, annoyed by the sound of his own blinkers, before he pulled at the right side of the steering-wheel and turned right.

Kurt wasn't quick to reply: he was sitting on the couch, rubbing his sore belly like he'd done almost as soon as Rachel had left a short hour ago. He was watching a rerun episode of America's Next Top Model. He'd been muttering to himself before the phone rang, bitching about some of the contestants. "So he's guilty?"

"No, the opposite," Blaine said and sped up in his car -the speed-o-meter saying seventy-nine-something. "He has a headstrong alibi from the night of the first murder. I called the witness and he verified it. He's clear at least from the first murder, bur since we _know_ that the murders were committed all by the same man, then he's _almost_ cleared."

"That's great, Bee," gushed Kurt, although he was a bit distracted. One of the girls was throwing a shoe at another contestants, and Kurt just knew that it would lead to a fight. _That was the best part!_ "Could you bring some food with you home? Rachel and I ate almost everything in out fridge."

Blaine laughed, "Rachel _and_ you?"

"Fine, fine," Kurt mumbled with an annoyed, yet playful tone. "I made Rachel cook almost everything in our fridge, happy now? Just bring back Chinese – I want noodles and cashew-nuts, don't care what you choose, but I want that.. and fortune cookies."

Blaine's cellphone-speaker frazzled a bit, and he scrunched up his face. When the screeching noise faded, he shook his head and rubbed his ear, trying to rid himself of the tinnitus. "Got it -I'll drive by _Chinese River_ on my way home. I'm about ten minutes from there." He stopped at a red light. "So, how'd your date with Rachel go? Did she have anything interesting to tell?"

"Not really -we talked about her horrible fashion choices back in High School, a little bit about Kenneth and then -oh, she's gotten a part in a Broadway-production. Not the lead or anything special, but like I told her – a Broadway-production is a Broadway-production, no matter what part you get. It's the first Broadway-role she's gotten since Funn-" he cut himself off. He didn't want to mention _Fanny_ to Blaine. He wasn't sure if he could go through with it, naming one of his daughters after his late mother. Maybe the pain would be too great; even though it had been _years_, Kurt still hadn't gotten over his mother's tragic death. He could still hear her screams. "Since, you know – last time."

"Since last time? You're being silly again, Kurt. But you're my silly Kurt, and that's all that matters."

Smiling into the phone, Kurt told his fiancé that he'd missed him. Blaine had left early in the morning, only having time to cuddle for thirty minutes -and a quick handjob, before the younger man had to leave for work. Kurt had agreed that Blaine could take on this case and help his brother, because he could see how much it pained the love of his life not to be out there, helping people. But he was still vary -he wanted Blaine to be home with him, _always_, but he knew that he wasn't being fair. Blaine needed to do what he loved, the same way Kurt got to do what he loved. _Creating fashion and criticizing those who wore it badly._

"Hey Kurt," Blaine pressed the speeder, when the light turned green. "I love you."

"_We_ love you too, Bee." That made Blaine smile; it was only since recent, but Kurt had started adding their kids in whenever he told him that he loved him. And that made the young Hummel-Anderson's heart swell with pride.

– – – – – – – – – –

**How many of you are writers yourself -raise your hands.. You've probably all tried having that _one_ chapter which is out to kill you. This was -and my suspicious self is sure that it's because it's chapter number 13. Anyway, this chapter was super hard, and I rewrote it at least four times (today included), until gottriplets helped me and the story finally got better. I realized that I had too much talking and not enough emotions, and I'm a sucker for emotions. I love to be able to picture in front of me what the characters are doing, how they're feeling, what color their hair is and so on. I figured that out this morning, actually -and so I rewrote it again (for the fourth time) and now I quite like it. Tell me what YOU thought, if you have anything you'd like to see _before_ the kiddos arrive. We're not that far from that awesome moment in life, and so now's your chance to get a little piece of your mind in the story.**

**Much love, thank you for reading and reviewing!**

**Simone**


End file.
